Darkest Night
by captainsharon
Summary: Sharon and Andy spend a few passionate nights together until finally Sharon leaves Andy thinking that this is a terrible mistake. If they can get rid of the darkest night?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sharon lay awake near Lieutenant Andy Flynn. She couldn't believe that it happened. Not that it was any surprise, but it was repeated several times, several times a week. After every dispute, she ended once again in his arms. None of their team knew that in fact they almost live together and that they've begun a relationship. No, they couldn't share such nonsense with their team, because for them, they were simply enemies. Andy turned to her and snuggled in her silky hair, pulling her closer to him. Sharon backed away slightly and that made Andy open his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked sleepily. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at him coldly.

"Andy, why do we do this? What's the point?" she asked nervously. Andy rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking at Sharon confused.

"Sharon, I don't understand. What is the problem? What do you mean?" he asked several times. Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip.

"Andy, I have in mind our relationship. Look, I don't know whether this is a relationship or any affair, but I want you to understand that I am tired after all our disputes to spend a passionate night as if nothing had happened. I'm tired!" Sharon almost shouted. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"Yes, Sharon. We have disputes almost always, though, we are old enemies, but we can't tell anyone that we have a relationship and we live together - _almost_. Look, if we don't love each other, we wouldn't spent a passionate night together. " he said firmly. Sharon shrugged.

"Andy Flynn, I'm not your sex toy. Besides, I'm still married. I hate the fact that we have to hide our relationship from our team. I feel uncomfortable." she admitted sadly and got out of bed to get dressed. Andy couldn't understand what the problem is. He really loved Sharon. But, yes, they had to hide their relationship some time. They were afraid by their team's reaction. Sharon stood before the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was almost 6:00 in the morning. She again had spent the night with her colleague - Lieutenant Andy Flynn. But she couldn't hide the fact that she loves him. Suddenly, Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the neck. She turned to him and stroked his face sadly.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I know that you are not Jack and you're ready to love me forever. I just feel awkward, hiding our relationship from everyone." she admitted, looking down, but Andy lifted her chin and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hey, Shar, it's okay. I know everything. I love you." he said softly, then kissed her several times with the same passion. Sharon backed away breathlessly.

"Andy, I love you and it terrifies me. Everyone thinks that we are still enemies. I'm scared." she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears.

"It's okay Sharon. I'm here." he said firmly. Sharon grinned slightly.

"Oh, Andy, I love you very much." she said again and kissed him on the lips, while his hands moved down her back gently. Andy broke the kiss and grabbed her face with his hands.

"I know I'm irresistible, but we need to go to the crime scene." he said, grinning. Sharon laughed and hugged him tightly. Oh God, she so loved this man. A few hours later, Sharon and Andy worked hard. Sharon was in the Johnson's office to give her a few reports. Andy sat pensively on his desk as Lieutenant Provenza was watching his movements.

"Hey Flynn, you look nervous. Is everything okay?" he asked anxiously. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes, don't worry." Andy assured, but the truth was that he really was afraid. He was afraid of the fact that he succumbed to his feelings for Captain Raydor and the fact that he sleeps with her almost every night, no matter how argue with her and their past hostility. Late in the evening, the team was revealed the last murder case and in the department were only Sharon and Andy. Sharon was looking at some reports on her desk while Andy looked at her with admiration. Suddenly, Sharon got up and walked toward the break room. Andy quickly followed her and Sharon could feel his body close. When she went inside the break room, Andy immediately went after her and locked the door, surprising Sharon.

"Andy!" she gasped, seeing that he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hush. Currently there are only two of us and nobody else." he said, grinning and kissed her passionately. Sharon backed away from his arms and took a deep breath.

"Andy, the fact that there are only two of us doesn't mean anything. I know what nonsense you think. But don't even think that we would do that." she said sternly. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, then put his hands in his pockets.

"Sharon, believe me, I've never loved a woman so much. I love you and I don't want you to be away from me. I'll wait you in the parking lot." he said quietly and went outside. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. She didn't know whether this is sin, because she was still married, but she loved Andy with all her heart. A few hours later, Sharon and Andy went home. Sharon threw the keys tired, while Andy pushed her against the wall, then kissed her passionately. The kiss was almost frantic. He finally could kiss the woman he loves. He finally, after so many years of hatred and as enemies could have her in his arms. Sharon returned to his passionate kisses repeatedly. Andy lifted her skirt, while her hands went to his belt, but he stopped her.

"Sharon, not here." he quickly took her in his arms and led her into the bedroom. The air smelled of sex, their passion and love.

"You're just wow." Andy said breathlessly and closed his eyes for a moment. Sharon bit her lip and looked at him.

"What do you mean? This is not our first time. We sleep together almost every night. What surprised you so much?" she asked, frowning. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"I know, you were with Jack for years and ...- '"

"Andy, what nonsense are you talking about? We'll talk about Jack? Right now?" Sharon quickly got out of bed and grabbed her clothes from the floor. Andy grabbed his own clothes because he could see that Sharon was terribly angry.

"Sharon, you got me all wrong. I didn't mean it." he defend himself. Sharon shook her head and grabbed her jacket.

"No, Andy Flynn. I'm not your sex toy or affair. Moreover, what we do is a mistake and a terrible sin. I'm leaving." she said angrily and walked toward the door, but Andy took her hand.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you're leaving because of a similar conversation. Look, if you leave now, I'll never have a relationship with you." he said with anger. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the door.

"It doesn't matter. It's just a mistake." Sharon said sternly, and left without saying anything more...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andy was more angry than ever. He was ready to destroy everything in his sight. He couldn't believe that Sharon, the woman he loves with all his heart, can leave him like that after everything that had happened between them. He quickly went into the living room and threw all the pillows on the floor furiously, then began to break the cups that were on the table. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes for a moment, then grabbed his phone to call Sharon. To ask her, why she behaves this way with him. But not. Sharon didn't answer him and that made Andy to be angry even more. On the other hand, Sharon went to her apartment and threw the keys, then wept silently. She didn't know whether she's doing the right thing, but she still thinks that everything between them is a huge mistake. Finally, she saw the missed calls from Andy and yet tried to reach him, but this time Andy was the one who doesn't answer. Sharon sat down and took a deep breath, then went into the kitchen for a glass of wine. She really needed. Andy was dozed off on the couch - somehow. Suddenly his phone rang and he opened his eyes, frowning.

"Hello." he said, almost angrily.

"Flynn, where are you? Chief Johnson and the entire team awaits you at the crime scene." Provenza almost shouted. Andy took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was 6:00 in the morning.

"Good, old man, stop shouting. I'll join you after about 15 minutes." he spat angrily and hung up. He never slept so long - at least until yesterday. He quickly went to his bedroom to get ready for the day. But his thoughts were still in Sharon. Meanwhile, Sharon was already at the crime scene. She also thought about Andy and she couldn't concentrate on her work. The team could feel the sudden change, but she ignored them. It's been 15 minutes. Andy wasn't coming. Although her relations with Lieutenant Provenza were frosty, Sharon decided to ask where is Andy, as he was his most trusted friend.

"Lieutenant Provenza, can I ask you something?" Sharon asked cautiously. Provenza nodded and cleared his throat.

"Of course, Captain. What's the problem?" he asked calmly. Sharon took a deep breath, wondering how to ask.

"Uh ... Where is Lieutenant Flynn? He should be here." she said uncertainly. Provenza looked around and shrugged.

"Captain, I don't know why you're so interested, but I have no idea." he said coldly and walked to the rest of the team. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. She turned back and sighed with relief seeing that Andy arrives. He quickly joined the team, ignoring Sharon. Although he wanted to ignore Sharon, completely, Andy failed. He was so angry because of last night because, that he was anxious to ask her why she caused him such a pain. Once the team had solved the case, Sharon walked to her car. Andy looked around and when assured that the place was empty, he quickly went to Sharon and grabbed her hand. She turned to him and looked at him coldly.

"Andy." she said sternly.

"Sharon, why are you doing this? I came to talk. I want to know why you left last night without explaining why. I want to know why. Once we had such good days together, why you decided to ruin everything so suddenly? Tell me!" he shouted with anger. Sharon dropped his hand.

"Stop Flynn! This is my life. Yes, I left last night because I think that everything between us happen too quickly. No, I don't want such a relationship. That was a mistake." she said firmly. Andy laughed derisively.

"Mistake? Just a mistake? To sleep with me so many nights and say that you love me, it was just a mistake?" he asked sternly. He was so angry and the pain in his eyes made Sharon feel bad and guilty.

"Enough! I need to be alone. I need to think about this relationship." she said determined. Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well done. You know what, you're a liar! I've always loved you, even when I thought I'm your enemy. I felt great love for you, but you blew it! Hell, you say that you love me! '"

"Yes, I love you." she defend herself.

"Stop lying! You're just a liar. For months I've been with a woman like you." he said with indescribable anger. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She could understand his pain. She continued to cry while Andy was dying of anger. He was so angry that he didn't want to embrace and comfort her as always - as before. He quickly walked to his car without saying anything more and disappeared from her sight. Sharon wiped her tears and got into her car upset. Andy returned to the department furious. He sat at his desk in anger until the whole team looked at him strangely. Provenza decided to talk to his friend, but he wasn't sure whether he'll want it.

"Flynn, is everything okay? Why are you so angry?" he asked cautiously. Andy took a deep breath and looked at his friend with anger.

"Provenza, I beg you, leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now." Andy said firmly, but Provenza wanted to talk with him and approached him.

"Flynn, look, you were late for work for the first time this morning. You're not the same Andy whom I know. You changed radically and I want to know why." Provenza said sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, unhappy and without saying anything more walked toward the elevators. A few minutes later, Sharon came back and sat on her desk thoughtfully, still upset. Provenza had begun to doubt. Namely, the fact that maybe something happened between Andy and Captain Raydor. No, but how it would be possible? He was afraid of such a fact. Late in the evening, Sharon began to get ready to go home. All afternoon, Andy hadn't appeared in the department, but she didn't care. After all these disputes between them, she didn't want to know anything about Flynn. During this time, Provenza and Buzz were discussing Andy.

"What happens to Lieutenant Flynn? Today Chief Johnson asked whether he is sick. He really seems strange." Buzz noted quietly. Provenza sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I began to doubt it. I think Andy has a problem with Captain Raydor." Provenza said angrily, looking at Sharon. Buzz's eyes widened.

"Hey, I don't think Lieutenant Flynn may have a problem with Captain Raydor. However, they are just enemies. They constantly repeat that." he said, confused. Provenza shook his head.

"I'm not sure. But I'm ready to learn the truth." Provenza said firmly. Sharon looked at the clock and grabbed her coat and her purse. Detective Sanchez approached her, watching her carefully.

"Captain, are you all right?" he asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, detective. I'm fine. Good night." she assured quickly and headed for the elevators. Sanchez shrugged and walked to Chief's office for to bring some reports. After about an hour, Andy finally returned to the department and decided to work a little more. Detective Sanchez approached him.

"Hey, Lieutenant Flynn, I'm glad you came back. You know what happens to Captain Raydor? She seemed upset." he said quickly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe she was just tired." Andy said not so confident.

"Well. I wanted to call her about a case, but Chief Johnson said that it is your duty as you two have a task for the case." Sanchez explained and walked to the interview room. Andy gritted his teeth with rage and yet decided to check what happens to Sharon. Their rocky relationship had begun to interfere with their work. A few minutes later, he arrived at her apartment and started knocking the door violently.

"Sharon, open that damn door! I know you're there." he said angrily.

"Why are you here, Lieutenant?" she asked sternly, using his rank. He felt that she wanted to show him that he is her subordinate. But he wasn't going to leave just like that.

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense. I came here because Sanchez told me that you're upset, but it seems you're the same bitch that I know!" he shouted angrily. Sharon's eyes widened. He'd never spoken to her in this way, even when they were simply enemies. She immediately opened the door and they both looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Stop scream like an idiot!" she said angrily.

"Very good, Captain. But don't you dare tell me that you love me!" he almost shouted. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm tired of arguing with you. Why you weren't at work all afternoon?" she asked angrily.

"Because I needed to be alone. Are you satisfied now?" he spat.

"Get out of my house Andy Flynn!" Sharon shouted without thinking about the consequences, without thinking that anyone can hear them.

"With pleasure Sharon Raydor! Don't worry, I'll inform the team that you're very well." he said with anger and disappearing from her sight, Sharon began to cry again...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following days were terribly difficult for Sharon and Andy. They just couldn't stand each other at work. They haven't spoken if the situation requires. The whole team could see this change. They knew that they were enemies, but as if this coldness was different from the others until now. Perhaps the most difficult part was to sit opposite each other while working. Andy tried to ignore Sharon completely, and she him. Lieutenant Provenza sat at his desk with a cup of coffee.

"Today is a good day." he said contentedly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and shook his head.

"What do you mean old man?" Andy asked angrily.

"Hey, Flynn, calm down. Today my grandchildren come to visit. Could it be less happy? Well, yes, I admit. My relationship with them is a little rocky, but still, I'm their grandfather and I'm happy by their arrival in LA. The weekend is approaching. " Provenza said hastily. Andy sighed and continued to work. Suddenly, Chief Johnson called Sharon in her office to give her some documents. Going into her office, Sharon knew that Johnson would ask her why she is so upset lately.

"Captain, is everything all right? I felt that you're upset lately." Brenda noted with concern. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Actually, Chief, it's okay. I just have problems with Lieutenant Flynn about the work. I want to ask you something, but don't know if you can afford such a thing. I wouldn't like to work more with Lieutenant Flynn. I mean I don't want to be with him in this case that you said. It's a pretty complicated case and we argue constantly. It may harm the investigation. " she said heatedly. Brenda shook her head.

"Of course not, Captain. You're a team and you have to work together, no matter what your relationship is. Everyone in this department know that you are enemies." she remarked sarcastically. Sharon bit her lip. Yes, but nobody knew the truth that in fact they are more than enemies and more than friends. Sharon grabbed the papers and walked out of her office, then sat on her desk thoughtfully. Andy glanced at her with anger.

"What happens Captain? You look nervous." he noted mockingly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and took a deep breath.

"Mind your own business Lieutenant Flynn!" she said angrily and walked toward the break room. Andy threw his pen on the desk and leaned back, closing his eyes. No, he couldn't deny the fact that he loves Sharon with all his heart, but he couldn't forget the pain she caused him with each passing day. After several hours, the whole team was at lunch. Only Sharon had decided to stay and now she was in the murder room. Suddenly, she felt someone closes the door and turned. Seeing Andy, she was startled. He approached her with a sly smile.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" she asked sternly. Andy walked closer to her and put his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind you that we both work together in this case. I also have a right to know how is the investigation. Am I right?" he constantly provoked her, but Sharon didn't want to give in to her feelings. She threw the reports against him.

"You want to know how is the investigation? Well, then you have the freedom to work alone. Not with me." she said firmly, wanting to come out, but Andy took her hand and made her look into his eyes. Sharon looked at him coldly as he threw the reports and snuggled in her silky hair. Feeling Andy Flynn so close to her body, she felt fear. Fear that they may succumb to their feelings again.

"No, Lieutenant! Stop!" Sharon yelled and pulled away. Andy again approached her, causing her to step back.

"You love to hurt me, Captain. But you're my medicine. What do you think? That I'm afraid to be near you? What?" he asked confidently. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She didn't know what thought Flynn now, but as if his hidden thoughts frightened her. She stepped back, but right now, Andy held her against his body and kissed her passionately, even wildly. Sharon wanted to break the kiss, but as if she could. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands moved slowly down her back. She could feel his warm breath around her neck and arms that unbuttoned her shirt. Somehow, her hands found his belt and unbuckled. Knowing that at the moment they are alone there, Andy quickly took off her shirt and threw it on the floor, then unbuttoned and her bra too. A few minutes later, Sharon found herself tightly in his arms, feeling that he was kissing every part from her skin. She couldn't believe this is happening again. After everything that had happened between them lately ... As if Lieutenant Flynn was using her as a sex toy. She couldn't believe that this is happening ... What they did right now was not exactly love. This was the punishment for the two of them, some kind of revenge and anger from the pain. After a few minutes, Andy zipped up his pants while Sharon grabbed her scattered clothes that were on the floor by now. They exchanged glances coldly and breathless.

"I can't believe that I succumbed to my feelings again!" Sharon said angrily. Andy shook his head.

"The fact that we have sex doesn't mean that we love one another. We'll never be together Sharon Raydor!" he almost shouted and left the murder room. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and hurried to the bathroom to clean up. All day, Sharon and Andy behaved as if nothing had happened today. Sharon decided to go home earlier, while Chief Johnson called Flynn in her office to give him papers for his leave that was about three months. Andy was shocked to see that the Chief gave him permission to leave without his knowledge and desire.

"But chief, I didn't want that." Andy said confused.

"Lieutenant Flynn, Captain Raydor told me that you're like a little leave to rethink things." Brenda said calmly. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and looked back at the papers. He couldn't believe that Sharon continues to hurt him. Once he'd learned the truth, Andy went to her house to talk to her. Sharon was quite surprised seeing him in front of her.

"What is it, Sharon?" He immediately shouted, showing the papers. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy, stop yelling."

"What? I can't believe that you requested such a thing from Chief Johnson. 3 months ?! You want me to be away from work three months ?!" he shouted angrily.

"Lieutenant Stop! I don't want to listen to your nonsense. This will help you rethink some things!" she said firmly. Andy laughed derisively.

"You're a badass and nothing more! '"

"Stop yelling like an idiot! Think about your blood pressure." Sharon said worriedly - somewhat.

"You know what, maybe you win this game. I can resign now or can retire! Good luck _Captain_!" he threw the papers against her and walked away madly ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That was the last time that Sharon had seen Andy. Everything between them had ended definitively that night. She still remembered the strong smash on the door and his furious departure. Both knew that nothing will be as before after their last argument. The whole team was surprised that Lieutenant Andy Flynn will be away from work for 3 whole months. No one could find a sense of his disappearance - especially his best friend, Lieutenant Provenza. For weeks, Provenza was trying to reach Andy, but without success. He was confused and he didn't know what to do. On the other hand, Sharon had begun to drink. No, it were not a few drinks. She slowly began to turn into an alcoholic and she almost every day was late for work. Brenda didn't like it. Yet no one from the team wasn't aware that Sharon and Andy have had a relationship for months. One night, Sharon came home and threw her keys, then grabbed the bottle again. Perhaps this was the only way to forget the pain. Brenda decided to make a surprise visit to her because she was worried about her. Sharon wasn't at all surprised, but Brenda was definitely. She couldn't believe that inside is filled with bottles of alcohol.

"Sharon, here smells of alcohol. Here, everywhere are bottles of alcohol. Sharon, what happened here? What's going on with you?" Brenda asked angrily andgrabbed the bottle from her. Sharon wept softly and shook her head. Brenda immediately hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm didn't want that, believe me. I just need to forget my pain." she admitted sadly. Brenda looked at her more confused than ever.

"Pain? What pain?" Brenda asked to find out the truth. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her tears. Nobody knew about her secret relationship with Andy, and she was afraid to share this now with her boss. Brenda, however, insisted. Sharon felt she had no choice. She had to tell the truth.

"Chief, I'm sorry. My pain is huge and it is because of Lieutenant Flynn, I feel that I can't hide the truth any more. I've asked Flynn to be away from work for at least three months because I can't bear his presence. His presence makes me remember everything that happened between us. " Sharon said sadly. Brenda was shocked.

"What? What happened between you?" she asked sternly. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Me and Andy had a secret relationship for months. I know it was a mistake, but it happened. We were intimate and we loved each other. Until now that I blew it. Now nothing will be as before." Brenda's eyes widened upon hearing the truth. She couldn't believe that these enemies are fell in love so strong.

"Sharon, calm down. Look, yeah, it's pretty strange, but love is not a sin or mistake. Stop drinking. You'll turn into an alcoholic." Brenda said sternly. Sharon hugged her tightly and wept on her shoulder helplessly. Meanwhile, Andy was in New York - where his daughter Nicole lives. She couldn't believe her father was away from work for 3 whole months and that he is so upset. She tried to talk to him, but Andy refused permanently.

"Dad, don't you want to tell me the reason why you are away from work three months? What happened?" she asked anxiously. Andy sighed wearily and took her hand.

"Nicole, honey, don't ask me. I can't give you an answer. I'll be back in LA tomorrow. I want to talk to Provenza. Good night." he said firmly, avoiding his daughte's issue and went into the bedroom. Nicole leaned back and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that her father is in this state. Andy lay on his bed thoughtfully. For weeks, he'd never seen Sharon and as if it was an eternity. The seconds were minute, minutes were hours and hours were years. His time was wasted in vain without her presence. He couldn't forget the pain, but he couldn't stop loving Sharon just so. He loved Sharon with his whole heart and parting was like death. All night, Brenda was close to Sharon to support her in this difficult time. The next day, Andy was back in LA and had called Provenza because he needed to talk to him. Provenza was eager to understand the truth.

"Well, Flynn, I hope that you have a better explanation. Why are you away from work and why you refuse to speak? What is happening?" Provenza asked heatedly. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I love her." he said sadly. Provenza's eyes widened. He could understand that he talks about Captain Raydor.

"Dear God! What you just said?"

"You heard me. Provenza, I love Sharon with all my heart. Trust me, I'm in love with her and I feel that I can't live without her." Andy confessed and swallowed the lump in his throat. Provenza couldn't believe that this is true.

"Don't tell me that you started to drink again." Provenza said sternly. Andy shook his head.

"I haven't stopped thinking about drinking, but I didn't. However, I am sober more than 15 years."

"What happened between you?" Provenza asked again. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"We were intimate several times and the last time I had sex with her in the murder room but for revenge." he admitted.

"What ? Flynn, you're an idiot! For revenge? In the room murder?" Provenza fell into shock.

"I know I'm guilty of everything. Instead of running away I could retire." he admitted.

"You will not retire! You will work as always!" Provenza said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"How Louie? Every day I'll see Sharon there. How can I pretend that don't love her? I've never loved anyone as much as Sharon. Even the mother of my children." he said thoughtfully. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down Andy. Everything will be fine." He tried to calm his friend. Andy finally found the courage and called Sharon. She picked up the phone without knowing who was calling her.

"Hello? Who's there? Please answer me." Sharon said quietly, her voice was soft. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath, hearing her voice for the first time after almost a month.

"Sharon."

"Oh, Andy."

"Sharon, I'm sorry for everything."

"Andy, I know that you're sorry. Like me." Sharon said calmly, but as if she was crying.

"Provenza told me that you're not well." Andy said quietly.

"How can I be without you, Andy?" Sharon said heatedly.

"Maybe it was a mistake to call you." he said sadly.

"No, Andy. We need to talk, but not on the phone. Can I see you in the same place?" she suggested.

"Of course." He agreed, and they closed the phone, ready for a new conversation face to face ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the difficult phone conversation, Sharon and Andy were a little more relaxed. Andy was hoping that at least this time they can fix their relationship. Sharon was excited as she was about to see Andy nearly a month later. He missed her and she couldn't wait to hug him. As to deny despite, all this terrible pain, his only consolation was Sharon as always. This time he was ready to do everything possible to fix their relationship. After about an hour until the whole team worked hard, Sharon and Andy met at the same place where they were promised that they would always be together. Seeing Sharon again before him, Andy almost fainted with excitement. Without saying a word, Sharon embraced him tightly and wept on his shoulder. Andy also wept - perhaps for the first time. And perhaps only now, they could understand how strong is the love between them. This separation was like death.

"Sharon, look at me. Are you all right?" he asked anxiously stroking her face and wiping her tears. Sharon nodded and smiled softly.

"I've been better. Andy, everything without you makes no sense. You are the meaning of my life. I can't live without you. It was a mistake to ask your leave from Chief Johnson. Forgive me." she said apologetically. Andy shushed softly and kissed her gently on the forehead, then looked into her green eyes lovingly.

"Stop apologizing Sharon. I am also guilty. But I can't hide the fact that I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry for everything." he said sadly. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, forgive me. I am sorry too. Forgive me." she said softly several times. Andy again took her in his arms, holding her close to his body. Sharon cuddled in him tightly and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't want this beautiful moment to end. She loved Andy Flynn as he her and whatever happens, the love between them was quite strong. After they'd wept together, they went to work, as Sharon wanted Andy to return to work immediately. Andy, however, didn't think that this decision is good. However, he was back in LA today. But Sharon insisted firmly, saying that she can't work without him. On the other hand, the whole team was happy with the fact that Lieutenant Flynn returns to work. Especially Provenza and Chief Johnson, as they already knew that Sharon and Andy have a relationship. They could see that they both are happy together, despite the bad days so far. Sharon believed that they could be happy again as before. Now Sharon sat at her desk and seeing Andy against her, she felt more relaxed than ever. That afternoon, Chief Johnson called Sharon in her office. Sharon quickly grabbed some folders in her hand and walked to the office, but Andy stood before her.

"Andy, what's the problem?" she asked, confused. Andy looked around carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked worriedly and squeezed her hand. Sharon smiled and nodded slightly.

"Once you're here, it's okay." she assured. Andy sighed with relief and nodded slightly. Though still he was worried about her.

"Sorry for the stupid question, I just worry about you. We've been through terrible days." he said apologetically. Sharon bit her lip and smiled softly, then walked into Chief's office. Andy shook his head and returned to his desk. Provenza gave him a quick glance.

"Hey, Flynn, you must be very happy. You get back to work again and you're happy with the captain." he remarked with a slight smile. Andy sighed and smiled.

"Definitely Provenza. Perhaps only now I can understand how empty was my life without Sharon. I love her with all my heart." Andy admitted. Provenza nodded slightly.

"It's a little strange since you were just enemies. I can't believe that this happened between you and our capricious Captain Raydor. But Flynn, remember one important fact. She's still married. This can create a problem." Provenza noted thoughtfully. Andy shrugged.

"Provenza, she was never happy with Jack Raydor. She was constantly telling me that I am the only man who can make her be happy. Whatever happens, I'll always be with her. Besides, she'll soon divorce with him. I think that this is not my biggest problem. Maybe before that, we have to talk about our relationship to our children. " Andy said firmly. Meanwhile, Chief Johnson had a conversation with Sharon.

"Sharon, I feel happy for you and Flynn. However, your relationship was a huge surprise for me. But I can see that you two are really happy. I hope that all will continue the same way." Brenda said with a smile and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon smiled contentedly.

"I hope chief. When I'm with Andy all makes sense, as if my life becomes more colorful. I feel that we belong together. My only problem is my husband Jack. But I already handed divorce papers. I hope that soon I'll be free and I can be happy with Andy. " she said firmly.

"I hope Captain." Brenda said quietly. Sharon still wasn't sure what happened between her and Flynn, but she didn't want Jack to be an obstacle between them. She was anxious to be free. In the evening, Sharon and Andy were in the murder room. The team had just revealed the last case. When the two were alone, Andy decided to talk to her about Jack Raydor, which would soon to be a problem between them.

"Hey, Sharon, today I talked to Provenza and he told me something that made me think. He told me that the fact that you're still married can create a big problem in our relationship." he said sadly and put his hands in his pockets. Sharon shook her head.

"Andy, don't worry about it. I've already handed divorce papers and I hope that I'll soon be free. The only thing I want is to be with you." she admitted while Andy kissed her gently on the lips and stroked her face, looking into her green eyes lovingly.

"I love you, Sharon." he said softly and snuggled in her silky hair, hugging her tightly. Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes for a moment. She loved those quiet moments between her and Andy. In his arms... Several hours later, Sharon came home and seeing the light in the living room, she was surprised. She immediately threw the keys and saw Jack, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Jack, what are you doing here? How do you have a key to my apartment?" she asked angrily. Jack was drunk as usual. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, believe me. There was nowhere to go. Can I at least stay here tonight?" He looked at her pleadingly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that Jack is here. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Andy.

"Oh, Andy." she gasped as if in surprise.

"Sharon, what's happening? Why are you so surprised?" he asked, confused.

 _"Sharon, where's the wine?"_ Jack cried. Hearing this male voice, Andy almost fainted from shock.

"Sharon, who is this man? You have dinner with a man?" he asked angrily.

"Andy, calm down. Let me explain." Sharon tried to explain, but Andy didn't want to hear. He was beginning to think that in her life there is another man and that she was lying again.

"I can't believe that in your life you have another man and you're lying to me this way!" Andy shouted furiously. Sharon looked at Jack angrily.

"Andy, I want to tell you. It's Jack and..."

"What? You're again with Jack and you lie to me? '"

"Andy, stop talking nonsense! He's here because ... '"

"Stop, Sharon, I don't want to listen. It's over! I don't want to talk more with you!" he interrupted her fiercely and hung up. Sharon couldn't believe that Andy leave her that way, without even allowing her to explain the awkward situation ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Andy was in a crisis of jealousy. He was shaking with anger, while Sharon was in shock from the whole situation. That they were happy and Jack had again ruined everything. She tried to reach Andy several times, but without success. Andy was so angry and was tired of her calls that he finally decided to turn off his phone. He threw his phone angrily on the table and leaned back, closing his eyes. He couldn't believe that Sharon was lying in this way. Sharon, however, had to talk to Andy right now and explain the situation. She left Jack alone and quickly walked to Andy's home. Andy was about to grab the bottle again when he heard a noise. He quickly looked out the window and saw Sharon in front of his home. He quickly went out and stood in front of her anger.

"Sharon, how you dare come here!" he shouted loudly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy, stop yelling! I'm here because you didn't allow me to explain the situation. You saw everything wrong. Yes, Jack is still in my home, but it's not what you think." she said firmly. Andy laughed derisively.

"I can't believe that you said all that easy. What? You say that you love me, but at the same time you're again with Jack? You can't stop hurting me!" he said with anger. Sharon shook her head and walked toward him.

"Enough! I've heard enough! I came here to tell you that Jack was home when I got home. I don't know how he found a key to my apartment, but I am not guilty in this situation. It is time to believe me." she said sternly. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. He didn't want to believe Sharon more. He was so furious that he didn't want to have anything to do with this woman right now. He took her hand and pushed her to her car.

"Trust? You want my trust? Sharon, don't be ridiculous! You lose my confidence with every passing day. I'm sorry, but I can't bear the fact that Jack lives with you. You said that you will divorce him. Now what ?"

"Andy, stop, please. I love you and only you. Nobody else." she said sadly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Seeing that he blames her unfairly, Sharon was ready to cry.

"Don't you dare say that you love me! You don't know how much I loved I you. I was almost a month away from you and as if my life was over. I couldn't live without you and when I got back to LA, you welcomed me with such surprise . Sharon, I heard his voice! He was close to you! " he almost shouted. Sharon looked around and took a deep breath, then grabbed her stomach, feeling a pain. Andy was so jealous and he felt that jealousy eats him from inside. He didn't regret his words - perhaps now.

"Go away! I don't want to see you! I'm sorry, Sharon. It's over!" he shouted angrily and shut the door. The last thing he'd seen was her sad face. Sharon wept loudly and got into her car, then returned home. She couldn't believe that Andy accuses her that way. He knew very well that she loves only him. Sharon angrily threw the keys and stood in front of Jack.

"Are you happy now? You managed to ruin my life again!" Sharon shouted with anger. Jack stood in front of her, watching her more confused than ever.

"Sharon, what do you mean? I don't understand." he said firmly. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied and took his hand.

"You love to fail my life every time. I don't know how you managed to come here, but now you will go! Don't worry, we'll divorce soon. Soon both will be free." she said with anger and expel Jack out without even giving him time to speak. Sharon locked the door and sat on the floor crying. She couldn't believe that Andy was causing her such pain unfairly. On the other hand, Andy didn't stop to think about it. For the woman he loves with all his heart. He even wept for her, but this didn't make sense. She was far away. Nothing mattered. Both slept hard, but without stopping to think about each other. The next morning, to work together was one of the hardest things. Sharon avoided his gaze as he hers. When everyone went to lunch, Provenza approached his friend to make him a offer.

"Hey, Flynn, it's time for lunch. Come on, let's go to a good restaurant. Oh, and you want to have lunch with Sharon?" he asked sarcastically. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm not in the mood, Provenza. Leave me alone." he said sadly. But Provenza had no intention of letting his friend just like that. He squeezed his shoulder and sat next to him, watching him carefully.

"Tell me what happened." he pressed. Andy sighed wearily and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I have a problem with Sharon."

"Again?" Provenza hissed. Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes, perhaps it is my jealousy. Look, last night Jack was in her house and I fell into a crisis of jealousy. I don't know what came over me at that moment, but to be honest, I don't regret my rough words. It's over. This time, maybe really. " Andy admitted sadly and wiped his tears. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

"You're an idiot Flynn! You know very well that this woman loves only you. Then what is the problem? Why are you jealous of her, knowing that she loves only you? What's the point? Perhaps it would be better you ask for forgiveness. I know your character and what kind are your harsh words. " Provenza said firmly, giving him some advice. Andy leaned back, thinking what to do. But definitely - he had to talk to Sharon as she gets back. Several hours later, Andy was trying to find a convenient time to talk to Sharon. Finally, they were alone in the closet. Somehow, he had to speak here. This was the quietest place. Sharon, however, wouldn't want listen to his nonsense.

"What do you want to talk to me here?" Sharon asked angrily. Andy sighed wearily and put his hands in his pockets.

"About last night."

"What about last night? The fact that you're blaming me unfairly, Mr. Flynn?" she asked sarcastically, but behind her words there was pain. Andy could see even the pain in her eyes. He tried to touch her shoulder, but she pulled back.

"Yes, Sharon. I confess that I'm an idiot and I'm guilty. But you must understand that I am jealous. I can't bear the fact that another man is close to you." he spat.

"What? Andy, you know very well that I love only you! So, why you do such scenes?"

"Because I'm madly in love with you!"

"You're blinded by jealousy and you don't want to see my love for you." Sharon said sternly and walked toward the door, but Andy stopped her, grabbing her hand. She looked into his brown eyes which were filled with disappointment.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Forgive me." he said sadly. Sharon bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Andy, I beg you, tell me that we'll be fine. I can't stand these senseless disputes between us." she said quietly and wept. Andy hushed and wiped her tears.

"Hey, come here." He immediately hugged Sharon, then she huddled in him. It was the truth - the fact that after every dispute or scandal, she ended in his arms again. He kissed her gently and slowly took off her dress. Sharon couldn't believe this is happening again after all these terrible conflicts. But none of them could deny the fact that they love each other more strongly than ever. They quickly came together at Andy's apartment, where they again spent unforgettable passionate night. And it had remained only hope - the hope that the broken pieces between them will be restored ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Andy woke up near Sharon's warm body. To wake up and see her beautiful green eyes, it was perhaps one of the things he really loves. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the forehead. Sharon opened her eyes with a smile and touched his face.

"Andy." she said, almost as a whisper.

"It's okay, honey. We're fine." He assured her then he kissed her again. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and put her hand on her belly, feeling a slight pain. Andy looked at her carefully, seeing her discomfort.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon bit her lip and almost screamed from the pain she felt.

"Not very well. It hurts." she hissed and took a deep breath, clutching her stomach.

"What hurts?" he asked more concerned than ever.

"My belly. Andy, it hurts me." she said with a trembling voice and her eyes was filled with fear. Suddenly, Andy's eyes widened, seeing how much blood she lost.

"Sharon, you lose blood! I'll call the paramedics." he panicked, seeing the scene in front of him and immediately grabbed his phone. Sharon wanted to tell him that she knows the reason that there is no sense that it was too late, but she had no power. After Sharon was in the hospital, the doctors immediately took care of her. Andy didn't know what was the reason, why Sharon has lost so much blood, but apparently, he wouldn't be pleased with the outcome. It'd been several hours and Andy was impatient waiting for the doctors to tell him anything about Sharon's condition. He was standing in the waiting room almost three hours and he'd failed to notify Provenza that he and Sharon can't be at work today. The only thing he wanted to know was whether Sharon's fine. But the result really surprised them both. Sharon had lost _a baby_. But how this could be possible at her age? She couldn't believe that this is happening to her. She'd lost her baby forever without even knowing that she's pregnant. Upon learning the truth, Andy quickly went to her room, but Sharon was terribly angry and she didn't want to see Andy right now.

"Sharon, honey, I just learned the truth. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you say that you're pregnant?" he asked sadly and swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling the pain of this loss.

"Because I didn't know! I didn't know I was pregnant! I'm not expecting anything like that, but you're guilty of everything Andy Flynn! Because of you I lost my unborn child! It's your fault!" Sharon shouted with rage and began to cry loudly. Andy wanted to reassure her, but he knew that this wasn't possible. Their pain was enormous. He could see that Sharon was really suffering, but he also suffered.

"Sharon, I'm sorry." he said softly and wiped his tears. Sharon looked at him with indescribable anger. She'd lost her baby because of him. No, she couldn't forgive him.

"Everything is because of you! Because of you! I spent sleepless nights and I started to consume alcohol. It's all because of you. I will never forgive you. Get out!" she shouted, while the nurses immediately went inside to comfort her, asking Andy to get out. But Andy was damn shocked, realizing that Sharon has consumed alcohol. Yes, maybe he really was guilty. He came out in the waiting room, and when Sharon fell asleep, he went back inside the room and approached her, looking at her sadly. He kissed her gently on the lips and walked away, knowing that Sharon doesn't want to see him anymore. On the other hand, Provenza was trying to reach Andy, but without success. He couldn't understand what was happening. Neither he nor the team since he and Sharon hadn't notified anyone. Andy came home this time, seeing that he was in such a trap, he again grabbed the bottle. He couldn't stop thinking about drinking, especially after their loss. Finally, Provenza was able to contact him. Andy couldn't hide his pain.

"Flynn? Where are you? I'm trying to reach you for hours!" Provenza shouted sternly. Andy took a deep breath and put the bottle on the table.

"Provenza, stop yelling. I'm sorry I couldn't answer you, but today I experienced a terrible day." he admitted. Provenza was surprised.

"Terrible day? What happened? Moreover, where is Sharon?" he asked to be sure. Andy didn't know how to explain this strange but terrible situation.

"She's in the hospital. Provenza, she lost our baby." Andy said quietly. Provenza almost choked. If he had heard correctly? _Baby_?

"Wait a minute. Flynn, what baby? Sharon was pregnant?"

"Yes, but she didn't know that. This morning she began to lose blood and when we went to the hospital, we learned the awful truth. Louie, I feel terrible. Sharon lost the baby and she doesn't want to see me again. She thinks that I am guilty and maybe she's right. But I didn't want that. " Andy sobbed. He hadn't felt so bad ever.

"Andy, calm down. Where are you now?"

"At home."

"Well, I'll come there. Just keep your cool as hard to be." Provenza warned and grabbing his jacket, he quickly went to his friend's home. Andy sat on the couch and looked at the bottle. He couldn't believe that he and Sharon have such a hard day. He couldn't forget the pain. He was the reason that Sharon had had a miscarriage. He was responsible for the loss of their baby. After about an hour, Provenza came to comfort his friend, but he was unpleasantly surprised, seeing a bottle of alcohol on the table.

"Flynn, don't tell me that you started drinking again after 15 years!" Provenza shouted angrily. Andy rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Stop yelling old man! Yes, I was about but couldn't. After this terrible loss, I didn't stop to think about drinking. I lost Sharon forever. She doesn't want to see me anymore, but she's right. I'm guilty of everything. Who knows, maybe I need another meeting. " he said sadly. On the other hand, learning the news from Provenza, Brenda immediately went to the hospital to support Sharon - somewhat. Sharon was still crying helplessly and she blamed only Andy.

"Sharon, I understand that you feel bad, but you have to stop to think about it." Brenda said quietly and took her hand. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"But I can't. I lost my baby because of Andy. He's guilty." she said with anger. Brenda hugged her soothingly and rubbed her back.

"Calm down, this is a pain that will not be forgotten, but I'm sure that you'll be stronger to move forward without looking to the past." Sharon wept softly on Brenda's shoulder, but she was definitely determined. She didn't want to see Andy Flynn never ... Whatever happens ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It'd been five months since their bereavement. Andy had taken leave for about five months because he really couldn't work with Sharon after all that had happened between them. The two hadn't seen each other for months and it was a severe punishment. Although Sharon still blame Andy for the loss of their baby, she loved him with all her heart. Yes, she couldn't forget the pain but she couldn't deny the fact that her heart belongs to Andy. She was unhappy, since he'd decided to not work. She wouldn't want to be a reason for his desertion. A few weeks later, Andy was back at work. The whole team and especially Provenza were very happy to welcome Andy in the department without knowing what was the reason for his leave. But Andy had taken a very important decision. He was almost convinced that this will be the best solution to his problems with Sharon. He immediately went to talk to Chief Johnson.

"Lieutenant Flynn, are you sure that you want this?" she asked, confused, looking at his papers to move to another division. Andy took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Absolutely chief. I think that's the best solution to all my problems. You know what happened lately and how hard-days we have. So I'd like to move to another division. I want you to sign these papers." he said firmly. Brenda shrugged.

"Flynn, I'm not sure. Sharon knows about this?" she asked sharply. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and put his hands in his pockets.

"No, she doesn't know and I don't want to tell her because we don't see each other almost five months after this terrible loss, I think that she doesn't need to know. However, we are like two strangers." he said sadly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Brenda doesn't think so. She squeezed his shoulder and gave him the papers back.

"I won't sign these papers. You want to move, but don't forget the fact that there is someone waiting for you, anyway. Look, Sharon suffered a lot. She needs to know about your decision. It may be more good to talk to her and when I convince myself, then I'll sign your papers. " Brenda said firmly. Andy sighed wearily and nodded slightly. He left the office and sat down at his desk thoughtfully. Provenza approached him with a smile.

"Well, Flynn, you're already here. I hope that you won't decide to go away again." he said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and handed his papers to him. Provenza took the papers and reading, he fell into shock. He couldn't believe that his friend really wants to move to another division.

"Flynn, you're an idiot! You want to move to another division ?!" he almost shouted. Andy grabbed his papers and looked angrily at his friend.

"I don't want to listen to your nonsense. To solve my problems, I have to move to another division. I still have no intention to retire, but I have to move." Andy said firmly. Provenza gritted his teeth in anger. Andy made mistake after mistake. At the same time, Sharon and Brenda had a conversation in the office about Flynn and his desire to move to another division.

"Sharon, Andy is already here." Brenda said quietly, waiting for her reaction. Sharon barely react. She gave a cold glance and shrugged.

"That's his job." she said indifferently. Brenda took a deep breath and approached her.

"Sharon, I should tell you something important. A moment ago, Andy came to me and asked me to sign his papers for his transfer to another division." Hearing this, Sharon almost fainted from shock.

"What? Andy wants to move to another division?" she asked, more confused than ever. Brenda nodded slightly.

"Absolutely. When I asked him why, he told me that this was the only way he can solve his problems. But I think that he doesn't want to work with you after everything that happened lately. He feels guilt and he can't forget about your loss. Sharon, talk to him. He belongs here. He must stay here. " Brenda said firmly. Sharon pursed her lips and shook her head. She didn't know how to talk to Andy five months later. This was probably the hardest thing for her. All afternoon, Sharon avoided Andy, until finally, her anger made her talk to Andy. Andy wasn't surprised that she wants to talk. They went to the break room and locked the door. They stared coldly at each other without speaking for several minutes.

"What will we talk, Captain?" he asked sarcastically. Sharon grabbed his papers with anger.

"You're very clever lieutenant. I can't believe that you want to move to another division! Why do I have to learn this from Chief Johnson? Why didn't you tell me?" she almost shouted. Andy took a deep breath.

"Because we're not talking almost five months and I decided there is no need for you to know about it. Look, Sharon, this is my life. I can make a decision. I want to move." he said firmly. Sharon broke his papers, surprising Flynn even more.

"Maybe now you understand what I mean. ''

"You're crazy! Why are you so interested? Who am I to you? Sharon, stop acting like a child." Andy said unhappily.

"Stop repeating my name." she said angrily.

"What? That's your name. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to call you using your rank, especially after everything that happened between us." he said with anger. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's your fault. You don't know what sleepless nights I had over these five months. My pain doesn't disappear." Sharon said with bitterness in her words. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and approached her.

"Sharon, I haven't forgotten our pain. I also feel pain. I didn't want you to lose our baby." he said sadly. Sharon's eyes filled with tears, hearing how sad he was talking about their lost child.

"You would want this child?" she asked softly. Andy nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"Of course. Perhaps it would be another chance for me. A chance to fix my mistakes. Moreover, this baby was yours, _ours_. I didn't want you to lose." he admitted and wiped his tears. Sharon bit her lip and smiled sadly.

"Andy, I wanted to forget everything. I wanted to forget my pain, but it wasn't easy because you weren't with me. I was dying every day in your absence. But now if you decide to move to another division, then I will do the same. I still love you. I love you. " she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears, looking at her green eyes that were filled with disappointment.

"Sharon, I love you. I can't live without you. I am ready to do everything possible to be able to forget the pain of our loss. We have to overcome this pain together." he said firmly and hugged her tightly. Sharon wept on his shoulder and snuggled in his arms. She didn't want to let him go again. She wanted to be with him forever, whatever happens...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After the long conversation, Sharon and Andy got back together at Andy's home. The only thing they both wanted was to be together again and to forget about the pain. They knew that this pain is huge and will not be forgotten so quickly but Andy was ready to do everything possible for Sharon, because he loved her more than anything. Sharon felt comfortable with Andy and she couldn't deny this fact. She was ready to live with him because her heart belongs only to him. They couldn't escape the fate. Going into the living room, however, Sharon remembered series of disputes with Andy here. She stepped back, holding her purse tightly. Andy looked at her and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, honey, are you okay? You look pale." he noted with concern. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly. She left her purse on the couch and turned to Andy, watching him coldly. Andy was confused and he couldn't understand what happens to Sharon.

"Sorry, I just remembered some of our disputes that were here. In this room." she said sadly and looked down. Andy sighed wearily and walked toward her, then gently touched her face and made her look into his eyes. He adored her green eyes, but they were filled with disappointment.

"Sharon, it's okay. I haven't forgotten anything that happened here. But, hey, look, we need to move forward. We love each other and we need to overcome the pain together. I know you still think about the baby. " he said quietly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I never thought that I could have a chance to be a mother again, especially at my age and, unfortunately, I lost this chance." She admitted with disappointment. Andy shushed softly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sharon, I'm to blame for everything. You're right." he said firmly. Sharon shook her head and stroked his face.

"No, Andy. I was the one who ruined everything. I started to drink in my desire and it's not your fault. I just lost control. If I knew that this would happen, I ..." she sobbed and she couldn't continue to talk more. Andy immediately hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Calm down, honey. Everything will be fine. I'm here and I promise that I will always be. Well, how about a good dinner?" he asked, grinning. Sharon smiled softly and they went into the kitchen to cook some dinner together. She, however, didn't know what a good specialist Andy is in the kitchen and this time, she really was surprised.

"I didn't realize that you're so good at cooking." Sharon said, grinning. Andy smiled slightly and took her hand.

"I'm glad you liked it. Then don't be surprised if one morning you see me with breakfast in front of you." he said firmly. Sharon laughed.

"Andy, we were together for months and you decided to show me your specialties right now?" she asked, frowning. Andy shrugged.

"I have much other specialties that you don't know." he teased.

"What?" Andy bent slightly and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon broke the kiss and looked into his brown eyes lovingly.

"Was that all?" she asked softly.

"It was one of those honey." He chuckled and kissed her again. After the delicious dinner, Sharon began to wash the dishes with Andy's help. Suddenly, she felt his arms that wrap her waist gently. Andy snuggled in her silky hair, inhaling her scent. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and left the dishes, otherwise she would break everything.

"Andy, what are you doing?" she asked sternly, almost professionally. Andy pressed her tenderly to his body.

"I miss you. How about tonight just be ours?" he said quietly, placing soft kisses on her neck. Sharon bit her lip and turned to him, then she wrapped her wet arms around his neck, enjoying the hot kisses. Andy quickly took her in his arms and took them both into the bedroom. Sharon had to admit that without Andy, her life is like a nightmare without end. She wanted to forget the pain and she knew very well that this is only possible in his arms. Even after a night of passion, Sharon felt that she couldn't forget the pain. Somehow, she again began to ask herself whether what she is doing is right. She looked at Andy, who had buried his face in the pillow and was fast asleep. She stroked his back and got out of bed quietly as possible, taking her glasses and walked to the living room. She needed to be alone. It wasn't half an hour, Andy put his hand to the empty side of the bed and felt that Sharon wasn't in bed. He quickly went into the living room and knelt beside her, taking her hand. Sharon looked at him sadly.

"Did I wake you?" she asked immediately. Andy shook his head.

"Of course not. I rolled over and you weren't there." Sharon nodded and squeezed his hand thoughtfully. Andy immediately kissed her hand, causing Sharon to smile for a moment.

"Sharon, what's the problem? Why are you here alone?" he asked, more worried than ever. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Maybe I just needed to be alone. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you for nonsense. I just think about everything that happened lately. Especially the loss of the baby makes me remember the past." she said sadly. Andy looked at her surprised.

"The past? Why?"

"Andy, this is not the first time I have a miscarriage. I experienced the same before Ricky was born. When Jack decides to leave me alone, I learned I'm pregnant. I didn't know how to tell him this but I wanted to keep the baby. I'm not a killer. Emily was 3 years old and I just decided to have this child whether Jack will be with me or not. But one night due to complications I had a miscarriage. It was difficult and painful pregnancy . Jack never knew about it and I'm grateful. After two years I forgot my pain because Ricky gave me another chance. But now when I experienced the same, I just remembered everything. " she confessed and tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears. He realized this truth for the first time.

"Sharon, honey, calm down. It's just past. But I'm not Jack. I'll always be with you. Soon, you'll be free and then I promise you that you won't see Jack Raydor again. He's just the father of your children. " he said encouragingly. Sharon's eyes filled with tears. This man, whom she considered her enemy actually was her great love.

"Thank you, Andy. Thanks for everything." she said softly.

"Why? Sharon, I love you. Come on, let's get back to the bedroom." he said firmly, and helped her. The next morning, the team worked hard. While Sharon was in Chief's office, Provenza decided to ask Andy what happens between them.

"How is Sharon? I hope that all between you is well." Provenza said, looking at his friend carefully. Andy sighed wearily and cleared his throat. He still thought of last night's conversation.

"Yeah, well - somewhat. Look, last night I had a conversation with Sharon and she told me the fact that she had a miscarriage again before Ricky was born." he explained hastily. Provenza's eyes widened.

"My God! Now I can understand why she was under such stress." Provenza said.

"Yes, and I hope that she'll soon forget the pain. I'll do my best." Andy said firmly. On the other hand, Sharon and Brenda spoke something very important - something that would change Sharon's life.

"Sharon, are you sure that you will be able to take care for Madison?" Brenda asked hesitantly. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Absolutely chief. Look, we investigate this case a few weeks. Poor child. Her life is still at risk. I want to take care of this little girl. She'll be saved in my hands." she said firmly. Brenda sighed wearily.

"Andy? He will accept such a thing?"

"Chief, he's also a cop and that's our job. We need to save Maddie. At least until we catch the killer of her parents." Sharon said firmly. Brenda agreed. She knew that Sharon and Andy can save Madison until they caught the killer of her parents, who wanted to kill the little girl too. Several hours later, Sharon waited Andy in front of the elevators, as she had to explain everything about Madison and their new lifestyle. Andy wasn't surprised that she wants to talk to him, but he definitely would have fell into shock at hearing the truth.

"What we will talk about, Sharon?" he asked with a smile and approached her. Sharon took a deep breath and looked into his brown eyes.

"For something that will change our lives at least for a certain time." she said sharply, ready to tell all about the little girl Madison ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Andy looked forward to what Sharon will say right now. Watching she panics, he began to worry more and more and to lose patience. She constantly was dodging his eyes and he could see it. He stepped toward her and squeezed her shoulder, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Sharon, what's up? You're trying to tell me something but you can't. Can you tell me finally?" he asked almost with anger. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Andy, the truth is that today I talked to Chief Johnson about the last case and the poor little girl Madison. Look, she told me that Maddie should be safe, but I don't know if you'll agree with my decision. Brenda and I think that Maddy has to live with us. " she said quickly, looking at his reaction. Andy's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"What? You mean that you and I will take care of Maddie until the investigation is completed?" he asked, confused. Sharon nodded almost imperceptibly. She felt that Andy wasn't very pleased with this fact.

"You look pale. Maybe because you don't want that responsibility, but Andy this poor girl has no parents. The killer is out and she is in danger. We must save Maddie, whatever happens. Don't forget that you're a cop and that's part of your job. " Sharon said heatedly. Andy rolled his eyes, disgruntled and put his hands in his pockets. Of course, he wasn't happy with this, but still, he was ready to help this little child.

"Sharon, I'm aware of that. I love children and I want to help Maddie, but do you think this is the best way? I mean that this serial killer is out and your life is also in danger. Together with Maddie, you are also in danger. Of course, I'll always be with you, but it's pretty serious case. " Andy said firmly. Sharon shook her head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I beg you, let's not argue about that. I believe that Maddie will be in good hands. She must be safe and we both are the only who can help her. Trust me, everything will be fine. Maddie is 10 year-old child. I can't leave this child. Understand me. " she said softly. Andy nodded slightly and touched her face gently.

"Well, Sharon. Let's Maddie stay with us, although it will be quite difficult. I'm not sure whether we'll be able to catch the killer so quickly." he said uncertainly. Sharon shrugged.

"Whatever happens, I'll be with Maddie." she said firmly. Andy agreed. Still, he loved Sharon and that was their job. They had to help the little girl, despite all circumstances. That afternoon, Sharon and Andy continued the conversation and how to be their new way of life, then in the evening, they returned home with little Maddie. The little girl, however, didn't want to live with two cops. She was aggressive child despite her age. Yes, Andy loved little children, but somehow this girl was quite spoiled. He was almost convinced that Maddie will create problems between him and Sharon, as the investigation could continue a little longer.

"Well, Maddie, do you want to go to the nursery while I prepare dinner with Andy?" Sharon asked with a smile and handed her the bag. The little girl frowned.

"I don't want to live with you!" Maddie screamed. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He wanted to be polite but this little child was badass.

"Maddie, I know that this situation is difficult for you. I know that losing is terrible, but you're a smart kid and you can understand that. You have to live with us because you have to be safe. You suffered a shock and be sure, we just want to help you. " Sharon said firmly, taking her jacket. The little girl frowned and walked to the nursery. Sharon was grateful that in Andy's apartment there is a nursery, although until now, she had no chance to ask what is this room. She also could see that her new life will be completely different. She sighed wearily and looked down. Andy approached her.

"Sharon, do you really want to take care of this child? I think it will be a big problem for us. She is quite spoiled." Andy said angrily. Sharon hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, she lost her parents in a terrible way. That murderer killed her parents before her eyes. Do you think that this child can be calm? Andy, she is under stress and that's it. But I'm sure she can overcome it. " she tried to calm him, but Andy didn't want to change his opinion. However, he hugged Sharon and kissed her softly on the forehead. While they both were preparing dinner, Maddie was crying in the nursery. She couldn't believe that her parents are dead and she has to live with two cops. It was a terrible nightmare, especially for a young child like her. Although Sharon and Andy insisted Maddie to have dinner with them, the little girl had refused, saying that she has a homework. Sharon decided to bring her a sandwich and returned to the kitchen, where Andy was waiting for her. He looked at her carefully.

"What happens Sharon? You seem distracted." he remarked sarcastically. Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back.

"I'm just worried about Maddie. She doesn't want to have dinner and I decided to prepare her sandwich. I don't know what to do. I want this little girl to feel comfortable here, but I'm not so sure." she admitted sadly. Andy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Sharon, she is not your daughter. She's just a spoiled kid. I don't know why you decided to take care of her, knowing the consequences." he said with anger. Sharon looked at him coldly. She didn't want Maddie to be the cause of a new scandal between them. She took his hand.

"Andy, I can't believe that you talk this way. I don't want Maddie to be a problem between us." she said in a calm voice. Andy released her hand and stood up.

"Sharon, you make this problem between us. Yes, I love children and want to help Maddie, but I feel what scandal is coming between us because of this spoiled girl!" he almost shouted. Sharon immediately stood before him and put her hand over his mouth. She didn't want Maddie to hear their cries.

"Andy, enough! I can't believe that just you're talking that way. Last night, I explained what a pain I experienced of losing my child. I lost two children without even got a chance to hug them. I lost our baby." she said bitterly. Andy took a deep breath.

"Sharon, what do you mean? That Maddie will help you forget the pain?" Andy asked furiously. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Of course not. I just need to forget the pain." she admitted.

"Well, Sharon. Whether I'm a cop and this is my job, I don't want to take care for a child as Madison. Perhaps it would be better she to stay in your home. Who knows, she may feel more comfortable? " Andy said ironically. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe that Andy chases her in this way from his home. Without thinking even more, Sharon took her things and returned to her home with Maddie. She didn't want to talk to Andy anymore. Andy didn't regret anything. He couldn't tolerate the fact that Sharon wants to forget her pain with this strange child's help. Yes, he wanted to help Maddie, but he didn't want Sharon to be so close to her - perhaps as a mother. Fortunately, at least this time, Andy didn't consider drinking. The next morning, however, things were complicated. Sharon and Andy barely looked at each other. During the lunch break, Andy and Provenza went to a restaurant for a good lunch. Provenza couldn't stop to question Andy as a criminal, seeing how sad he is.

"Andy, will you tell me what happened?" Provenza asked furiously. Andy took a deep breath.

"Well, old man. I'll tell you. Last night I had a terrible argument with Sharon because of Maddie and I chased her from my house." Provenza's eyes widened and he almost choked.

"What? You drove out Sharon because of Maddie? Why?" he asked, confused.

"When Sharon told me that she wants to forget the pain of losing our child with Maddie's help, I just lost control." Andy said heatedly. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

"Flynn, you're an idiot! Maddie will live with you only until the investigation is complete, but you just love doing scandals! Come on to your senses!" Provenza said sternly. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged. He didn't want to lose Sharon because of a similar problem. That afternoon, Sharon spoke with Chief Johnson and refused to take care of Maddie because she didn't want a problem with Andy and she couldn't tolerate his whims. In the evening, Andy found Sharon in the murder room and asked to talk with her, but Sharon was unable. She was still angry because of his behavior last night.

"Sharon, you must listen to me." he said plaintively. Sharon took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I have enough work to listen to you. I don't want pointless conversation right now." she said sharply and left the murder room, leaving Andy alone ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Andy left the murder room disappointed. He slowly walked to his desk, looking at Sharon who spoke with detective Sanchez. She was well with everyone but him. It made him feel bad, but he knew very well that he was guilty of everything and now he sincerely regretted, especially after his conversation with Provenza. He sat at his desk and looked at some reports on his desk.

"Lieutenant Flynn, are you okay?" Buzz asked as he approached him. Andy sighed wearily and nodded slightly.

"Yes, Buzz, don't worry. I just went through a busy day and that's it. Incidentally, is there any progress with Maddie's case?" he decided to change the subject.

"Not yet. I hope that we'll find the killer faster than we should." Buzz responded immediately and went to Chief's office. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and threw his pen on the desk, leaning back thoughtfully. Provenza sat at his desk with a cup of coffee. He looked at Flynn carefully.

"Hey, you look distracted. Don't tell me that you think about the case." he said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Of course I think of Maddie's case! Look, Provenza, I think that I was very unfair to the little girl and Sharon. Sharon just wanted to help her because the child lost her parents. This is a terrible pain. I'm an idiot. " Andy said heatedly. Provenza shook his head and sipped his coffee.

"Then try to fix your mistake." Provenza said sternly. During this time, Sharon was near the elevators. Chief Johnson stood before her, watching her guiltily.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. If I knew that Maddie will make a problem between you and Andy ..." Brenda tried to apologize, but Sharon interrupted.

"No Chief, I think that this isn't the real reason for our dispute. When I told Andy that I want to forget the pain of losing the baby with Maddie's help, he just got angry. I don't know why he had to react like that. I know that Andy loves children but he hurt me and Maddie too. He expelled us from his home, only because I want Maddie to help me forget the pain. " she admitted. Brenda squeezed her shoulder.

"Sorry Sharon. Don't worry about Maddie. I talked to Fritz and he told me that he would be happy if we take care of this little girl until the investigation is completed." Sharon smiled sadly and nodded slightly.

"Very good Chief. I'm happy for Maddie." she confessed and got into the elevator. Andy had thought a lot about Maddie and his actions. He decided to talk to Chief Johnson, as he'd taken an important decision.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I already talked to Fritz. We'll take care of Maddie. You told Sharon that Maddie will be a big problem between you. So why now, suddenly, you want Maddie to live with you again?" Brenda asked with anger. Andy took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Chief, I'm sorry for everything. Look, I didn't want anything like that. I've always liked to help children, whether I'm a cop or not. I want to help Maddie and I know I should apologize to Sharon also . You know that I love Sharon and I want to be with her always, whatever happens. " he admitted. Brenda sighed and nodded slightly.

"Well, then you should talk to Sharon. You two need to tell me your last decision otherwise I and Fritz can take care of Maddie." she said firmly. Andy agreed and left the office, determined to talk to Sharon. Fortunately, he found her immediately. She left the interview room and looked at Andy coldly, then wanted to go to her desk, but Andy blocked her way.

"Sharon, please, let's talk." he said plaintively. Sharon took a deep breath.

"What will we talk? For our failed relationship?" she asked with anger. Andy immediately took her hand and led her into the break room. He immediately locked the door while Sharon wondered what he does.

"What are you doing?" she almost shouted. Andy put his hand over her mouth and motioned her to be quiet.

"Sharon, you made me do this. Now you have to listen to me. Look, I know I'm an idiot and I'm sorry for my actions. I talked to Chief Johnson and told her that I want Maddie to live with us until the investigation is over. " he explained hastily. Sharon's eyes widened and she looked at him more confused than ever.

"Are you sure? Andy, you said that Maddie will be a big problem between us. Now you want she to live with us."

"Sharon, believe me, I want to help this little child. She lost her parents in a cruel way. She's in shock, and maybe she needs parental love." he said quietly. Sharon pursed her lips and without saying anything, she immediately hugged Andy and tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. Andy was pleased with his decision and he believed that if it takes some time, he can get along well with Maddie. In the evening, they talked with Chief Johnson to take Maddie with them. The little girl hasn't acted so aggressively and she was ready to live with two cops. Sharon and Andy were happy to go home with Maddie. But Sharon still wondered why in Andy's home there is a nursery.

"Maddie, are you ready for a good dinner?" Andy asked with a smile. The little girl nodded slightly while Sharon took her jacket.

"Maddie, go into your room while we prepare dinner." Sharon ordered like a real mother. The little girl took her bag and went into the nursery. Andy went to Sharon and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon smiled slightly.

"You see, everything will be fine." he said quietly.

"I know. Andy, I want to ask you something. Don't get me wrong, but I didn't know that there's nursery." she admitted. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"This is Nicole's room. In fact, she doesn't want this room to change. Last night I talked to her and she was overjoyed, knowing that this little girl will be here." he said thoughtfully. Sharon sighed wearily and touched his face.

"Okay, then let's make dinner." she grinned slightly and pulled him into the kitchen. Maddie sat in the nursery sadly, because she still remembered the terrible scene. She'd seen how the murderer kills her parents. She felt fear and she couldn't even share it with Sharon and Andy. After dinner, Sharon and Andy were with Maddie to wish her goodnight.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Sharon asked anxiously. The little girl nodded slightly.

"Yes, Sharon, but I feel fear." Maddie finally admitted. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with surprise.

"Hey, honey, why are you afraid? You're here with us, and out of danger." Andy said quietly and took her hand. Maddie hugged Sharon and cuddled in her. Sharon kissed her gently on the forehead, then looked at her blue eyes.

"Maddie, what's the problem? Got a problem at school?" she immediately asked, hoping that everything is okay and that this killer is not too dangerous for the little girl.

"No, I just remembered everything. He killed my mother and my father." Maddie sobbed and began to cry. Andy took Maddy into his lap, wiping her tears. He and Sharon wanted to get Maddie to feel comfortable and forget the terrible night.

"Maddie, listen to me. It's all right. I promise you that you'll be rescued and that this man will not hurt you. We're cops and you have to believe us. While you're with us, everything will be fine." Andy said, calming Maddie. Sharon was grateful that Andy is so kind. When Maddie slept, they returned to the bedroom and continued their conversation.

"I'm afraid for Maddie. Andy, we still can't find this killer. Her life is in danger. I'm afraid that he could go to school and harm the little girl." Sharon admitted. Andy hushed quietly and took her in his arms, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Sharon, calm down. I assure you, Maddie will be well. But let's talk about it tomorrow." he suggested and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently. Sharon pulled back and touched his face.

"Don't forget that now we are not alone. I don't want Maddie to see us." she said softly. Andy sighed wearily.

"Sharon, she sleeps and she is in her room. Besides, I miss you." He kissed her again. Sleeping with the woman you love was one of the most beautiful things. Andy was already ready to propose marriage to Sharon. He was eager to get engaged. They were together almost nine months and he wanted she to be his fiancee. The next morning, Sharon took Maddie to school and went back to the department where Andy was waiting with impatience. But still, he felt fear that she wouldn't accept his proposal. All day, he tried to find a convenient time and when they went to a restaurant for lunch, he found the courage in himself. He pulled a small red box from his pocket and Sharon saw the engagement ring. At this point, she didn't know what to say. She was totally shocked while Andy watched her reaction.

"Andy ..." she tried to say something, but Andy took her hand.

"Sharon, we experienced many difficulties together, but whatever happens, we can't deny the fact that we love each other. So, today I stand here before you and I want to ask you something very important. Will you marry me ?" He squatted in front of her while Sharon was speechless...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sharon didn't know what to say. She was still shocked. She loved Andy, but as if she wasn't yet ready for such a big step. She looked down at the engagement ring and bit her lip. Andy watched her carefully and with fear. Fear that she wouldn't accept his proposal. Sharon took a deep breath and met his gaze.

"Sharon, will you marry me?" he asked again, waiting for a concrete answer. Sharon squeezed his shoulder, looking into his brown eyes.

"Andy, don't you think that this is quite a big step towards marriage? I think that we hurry." she admitted quietly. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"I know Sharon. But we're together almost nine months. I want you to be my wife as soon as possible. After a few weeks your divorce ends. I love you and all I want is to have a happy family with you." he said firmly, and took her hand. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she still didn't know what to do. Whether she had to accept his proposal? She cleared her throat and again looked at the engagement ring.

"I love you, Andy." she whispered softly.

"Then what's the problem Sharon? Look, I haven't loved any other as much as you. You're everything to me Sharon. I won't be able to live without you even one minute. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up with your smile, looking to your green eyes. I want to be together till my last breath. I love you Sharon. " he said quietly, looking at her lovingly. Sharon smiled softly. She didn't expect anything like that right now, but she was really pleased.

"Yes, Andy. I accept. I will marry you." she whispered. Andy immediately put the ring on her finger, then hugged her tightly and snuggled in her silky hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both couldn't believe that this is happening right now, but they wouldn't lose more time. They were already engaged. After the romantic proposal, Sharon and Andy went to take Maddie from school, but they were met with a bad surprise. Maddie was crying helplessly as Sharon approached her and looked at her carefully.

"Maddie, honey, why are you crying, what happened?" she asked heatedly.

"I saw him, Sharon. ''

"You saw what?" she pressed.

"That guy Sharon. That who killed my parents." replied the little girl crying. Andy's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his phone to call the team and let them know. Sharon took Maddie in her arms and turned to Andy.

"Andy, please notify the team. We have to find this killer at any cost. Maddie's life is in danger and I won't allow it." Sharon said heatedly.

"Sharon, go home with Maddie until the danger passes. Don't worry, I'll let you know if something happens." Andy said hastily. Sharon agreed and quickly returned home with the little girl who was scared as hell. Sharon was worried about Maddie more than ever, as her real mother. During this time, the team was already on the lookout. Andy was terribly angry, knowing that this man wants to kill Maddie, like her parents. No, they couldn't afford it. Sharon tried to reassure the little girl, but she wouldn't stop crying.

"Maddie, honey, calm down. Look, everything will be fine. I'm here and believe me, the team will find this man." Sharon assured and tried to calm Maddie, then wiped her tears.

"Sharon, I'm afraid." the little girl admitted and hugged her tightly. Sharon shushed softly and rubbed her back soothingly. At that moment, Sharon's phone rang. It was Brenda.

"Oh, Chief." Sharon said with surprise.

"Sharon, how is Maddie?" Brenda asked hastily.

"She's with me and she's fine. We're in my apartment. Is there any news of the investigation?"

"None. But don't worry, we'll find the killer. Sharon, take care of Maddie and for yourself." Brenda said sternly. Sharon agreed and hung up. She left Maddie on the couch and went to the bathroom to wash her face, but strange and loud crash made her go back. Sharon's eyes widened, seeing the serial killer in the living room and he was holding Maddie in his arms, pointing a gun at Sharon. She didn't know what to do right now. Maddie's life was in danger and she had to save the little girl at all costs. She wanted to inform Andy but it was quite risky.

"Captain Raydor, don't you dare to play games with me!" the killer shouted pointing the gun against her. Sharon looked at Maddie, who was crying with fear.

"Leave the little child! She's done nothing. What you will win if you kill her?" Sharon shouted with anger.

"What will I win? You think that I was born yesterday? Madison saw everything. And yes, I confess. I killed her parents, but this little girl is about to ruin everything." the killer said angrily and pointed the gun at Maddie. Sharon panicked. She had to take her gun. She was a cop and her duty was to save Maddie. Besides all this, she had to notify Andy and the team.

"You're an idiot! But don't think that you'll be calm if something happens to Maddie. The police is about to find you!" Sharon yelled. The serial killer laughed derisively.

"Sharon, I'm afraid. Save me!" Maddie said crying. The killer turned his gun to Sharon and stopped her, seeing that she is close to them. Somehow, Sharon managed to take her phone and send a signal to Andy. Realizing that the killer is in Sharon's home, Andy panicked.

"Flynn, what happens?" Provenza asked anxiously.

"Provenza, just Sharon gave me a signal that the killer is in her home and that he can do something to Maddie. We must find them!" Andy said heatedly and quickly got into his car. Provenza immediately informed the rest of the team and all went to Sharon's home. In the meantime, Sharon tried to calm Maddie, but she knew that this wasn't very likely. Especially while the serial killer holds a gun against them. For the first time, Sharon hated the fact that her gun is in her bedroom. She wanted to kill this idiot.

"Maddie, honey, calm down." Sharon said calmly. The little girl continued to cry.

"Why are you so concerned about this child? She's not your daughter Sharon Raydor." the killer said sarcastically. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Because I'm a cop and my duty is to save little children like Maddie and push people like you in jail!" The killer laughed again. Just then, Andy and the rest of the team were in front of Sharon's home. Andy was filled with fear. He didn't want to lose Sharon or Maddie.

"I don't want to lose her." Andy said with fear. Provenza hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down. We'll save them." He assured firmly. Andy first went inside and he was able to give Maddie to Sharon, then he pounced against the murderer to take his gun. Maddie was scared enough, so Sharon decided to go out knowing that the rest of the team goes inside. She saw Provenza before her.

"Captain, is everything okay? How's Maddie?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Fortunately, you came on time." Sharon said breathlessly, when suddenly they heard a shot.

"This shot ... Andy?" Her heart sank thinking that maybe this killer shot Andy. She handed Maddie to Provenza and quickly returned back inside ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sharon quickly rushed inside and sighed with relief, seeing that Andy's fine. She quickly hugged him and snuggled tightly in him. He kissed her gently on the forehead and wiped her tears with a smile.

"Andy, are you okay?" Sharon asked heatedly.

"Sharon, honey, I'm okay, calm down. It's okay. Don't worry, the killer is dead and he can't do anything. Neither to Maddie neither to you. By the way, where is she?" he asked, looking around. Sharon squeezed his shoulder.

"She's with Lieutenant Provenza. Andy, you arrived on time. I am grateful that I have such a good team." she said proudly. Andy smiled softly and kissed her gently. After this terrible case had ended, Sharon and Andy went to the department to talk with Chief Johnson.

"Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor. I am grateful that you managed to save Maddie. Especially you Sharon. Your life was also at risk." Brenda said quietly. Sharon nodded and looked at Andy.

"Don't worry Chief. Everything is fine. But Maddie suffered a terrible nightmare. First she'd witnessed the murder of her parents and now she was again at risk. Fortunately, the team came on time. When I heard the shot, I was afraid but Andy told me that the killer is dead. I am grateful. " she admitted. Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, from now on everything will be fine. The danger passed and Maddie's good." Andy assured her calmly. Sharon sighed wearily and turned her attention to Chief Johnson.

"Chief, what will happen now? I mean, the killer is already dead and Maddie is safe but she doesn't have parents. Nothing can replace her parents and we all know it very well. She... where will she live?" Sharon asked sadly. Brenda took a deep breath and shrugged.

"We still don't know. But probably she'll have foster parents. She's a little kid and she needs care. But, of course, until we find the right persons, you and Andy have to take care for her." she explained hastily.

"Chief, we have no problem about Maddie. We like to spend our time with her. Honestly, our children are abroad and Maddie is like our daughter." Andy admitted with a smile. Brenda nodded slightly and saw Sharon's engagement ring.

"Sharon, this is an engagement ring. What does it mean?" Brenda asked heatedly, looking at Sharon and Andy.

"Chief, because of this case, we forgot to tell you something very important. Me and Andy got engaged." Sharon responded immediately.

"Yes, Chief. Honestly, it was a surprise for both of us, but we want to make a step toward marriage." Andy interrupted with satisfaction. Brenda hugged them happily.

"I feel happy for you. I hope you'll be very happy together. You belong together." she said with a smile. Sharon and Andy looked at each other lovingly. On the other hand, Provenza took care of Maddie.

"Well, Maddie, now the danger passed. I want you to be relaxed. Sharon and Andy will always be around you." Provenza said firmly and kissed the little girl on the cheek. Maddie nodded with a smile.

"I know that. You know, they are like my parents. They take care of me very well." the little girl admitted pleased. Provenza smiled softly. At this point, Sharon and Andy went out of Chief's office.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Provenza asked immediately.

"Absolutely." Andy assured with a smile. Sharon took Maddie in her arms and kissed her gently.

"Well, gentlemen, me and Maddie will go back home. We all experienced horrible and nightmarish night. Andy, come as quickly as possible." Sharon said sternly and walked toward the elevators. Andy sighed wearily and sat on his desk. Provenza sat across from him and his eyes widened, seeing the ring in his hand.

"My God, Flynn! This looks like an engagement ring!" he said heatedly. Andy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Of course, old man! Look, before this incident, I and Sharon went to a restaurant and I made her a marriage proposal. And when she accepted I was just over the moon with happiness. I can't explain in words my joy. Everything is wonderful. The only thing I want is to be with Sharon. " he admitted dreamily. Provenza smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Good for you, Andy. You deserve this happiness. Especially after so many disputes and misunderstandings with Sharon, you deserve to be happy forever." he said firmly. Andy smiled happily and hugged his friend. Provenza really was his most trusted friend. A few hours later, Sharon and Maddie were already home. But they had a tough conversation. The problem was that Maddie didn't want to live with others. She was used to being with Sharon and Andy and she wanted to live with them.

"Sharon, I don't want to part with you. I want to live here, with you." the little girl sobbed. Sharon shushed softly, stroking her hair.

"Maddie, we talked about this, honey. You can't live with us." she said sadly. Maddie frowned.

"No! I want to live with you!" the little girl shouted. At this point, Andy came home and threw his keys. He joined Sharon and Maddie, hearing their cries.

"What is going on here?" he asked, confused.

"Andy, it's nothing. Just Maddie refuses to live with someone else. She wants to live with us." Sharon explained hastily. Andy sighed and knelt before the little girl.

"Maddie, honey, you can't live with us." He tried to calm her.

"Nobody loves me! I no longer have parents and you also want to abandon me. I hate you!" Maddie yelled crying and went to her room. Sharon and Andy looked at each other sadly.

"She can't bear more pain." Sharon said sadly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy stepped toward her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, you think what I think?" he asked quietly. Sharon nodded and pursed her lips.

"Absolutely. Andy, we can adopt her as our daughter. Please, let's adopt Maddie." Sharon said pleadingly. Andy smiled softly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Sharon, this is the best idea. I also really want Maddie to be our daughter. Let's talk to Chief Johnson about it." he suggested. Sharon agreed and Andy hugged her tightly. The next day, Sharon and Andy shared the fact that they want to adopt Maddie. Brenda wasn't very surprised. She was pleased that they want to adopt Maddie. After a few months, finally, Maddie was officially their daughter. Sharon and Andy were very happy and they couldn't believe that this is true. Maddie was already their daughter. It was like a dream. After a lavish party, Sharon and Andy returned home more exhausted than ever. While Maddie went to her room happier than ever, Andy took Sharon in his arms.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I want to take you into the bedroom." he replied simply. Sharon grinned.

"I don't want you to drop me on the ground." she said. Andy laughed and pressed his lips against hers.

"I have no intention." he quickly took her into the bedroom, kissing her all the way to the bedroom. The only thing he wanted was to be alone with the woman he loves. They knew that Maddie probably is already asleep. Andy continued to kiss Sharon, gentle and passionately. Sharon broke the kiss.

"Andy, I'm happy. Maddie is now our daughter and we are together. This is true happiness." she admitted breathlessly. Andy grinned.

"That's it. I assure you, everything will be fine." he said confidently and kissed her again. But they still didn't know the new change that was about to happen with the appearance of unexpected guest in their lives...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

While the months passed imperceptibly, Sharon and Andy's lives had changed dramatically. Andy could feel this change as a few weeks ago, Sharon was acting coldly to him and they hardly spoke to each other. They were cold towards each other even at work. The strange thing was that Sharon refused to share the reason for her coldness. She almost didn't have enough time for Andy and he felt alone, without love. He even alone, took care of Maddie that needed Sharon more than him. One morning, Sharon saw Andy in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"I make breakfast for Maddie." he replied indifferently.

"Andy, you don't need do that. I can handle and I'm her mother." Sharon protested. Andy left the plates on the table and looked at her with anger.

"Sharon, what happens to you? A couple of weeks you act coldly and you barely talk to me or Maddie. Look, Maddy is 10 years old and she is a little child. She needs your love. But you're just selfish. " he said heatedly. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Andy, enough! I'm trying to be a good mother. The fact I don't feel good doesn't mean that I don't care for my daughter. Look, a few weeks ago, Emily and Ricky were here with Nicole. Since then, I don't feel very well. Maybe because my children are away from me. " she admitted, frowning. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, calm down. I just want to know what the reason, but you hide it. I feel alone without your love." he said sadly. Sharon took a deep breath and coughed. Of course she couldn't tell him her doubts. She was really afraid of what is happening to her lately. She sat at the table thoughtfully while Andy served her. Maddie joined them. She immediately kissed her mother and her father then sat down.

"So, how is my princess?" Andy asked with a smile, turning his attention to Maddie. The little girl smiled contentedly.

"I'm fine dad. Today I have a performance in school." she said excited. Andy kissed his little daughter.

"I'm proud of you, honey."

"Maddie, I hope that everything is fine." Sharon said doubtful.

"Yes, Mom. Don't worry. Today I am just very excited." the little girl was happy and it made Sharon and Andy to be happy too, although Sharon seemed distracted. She couldn't bear any smell. To prevent her vomiting, she quickly went to her bedroom to take her purse. Andy quickly took Maddie to school and went to the department. Strangely, he came half an hour later, but Sharon still wasn't here. He sat at his desk, looking around carefully. Provenza approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, where is the captain?" he asked, confused. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"Believe me, I have no idea. Lately things between me and Sharon are terrible. We hardly talk and she behaves quite coldly to me, even to Maddie." he admitted sadly. Provenza sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, calm down. Try to talk to her." he suggested. Andy laughed derisively.

"To talk to her? Louie, she refuses to talk to me. What can I do?" he asked heatedly. Provenza shook his head and walked to the interview room. After a few minutes, Sharon arrived at the department later than expected. Andy watched her all the time. She continued to behave coldly, and he was infuriated even more. Finally, when she walked into the murder room, he took her hand to talk to her. No, he simply couldn't tolerate such behavior.

"Sharon, we need to talk. You arrive at work later than usual. You keep behaving coldly for several weeks. What about you? Where were you this morning?" he asked with anger. Sharon backed away.

"Andy, please, stop asking me like a criminal. Yes, I should have delayed this morning. But it's okay. Now leave me in peace. I want to work." she said firmly and went into the murder room. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. He really couldn't understand what happens to Sharon. After the tense day, Sharon and Andy returned home, taking Maddie from school. Andy had hoped that at least the night will pass calmly, but obviously not. When he wake up, he saw that Sharon wasn't in bed. He quickly got out of bed and saw Sharon in the living room. As if she was looking for something important in the laptop.

"Sharon, what are you doing?" he asked, sitting across from her. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at him coldly.

"It is not your business." she snapped.

"But I think it is. This is my apartment and my laptop." he said firmly, and closed the laptop. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, what's wrong with you? I can't recognize you. You're not that Sharon that I know." he said sadly and knelt before her. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she stood up.

"Good night, Andy." she walked into the bedroom, leaving Andy alone again. He took a deep breath and went back into the bedroom. The next day, Sharon could barely concentrate on her work. The whole team could feel it, but Andy was no longer so concerned. Especially after last night. As she walked into the interview room, Sharon suddenly felt dizzy and fortunately Buzz managed to grab her and make her sit on her desk. Seeing this, Provenza immediately handed her a glass of water.

"Captain, are you okay?" Buzz asked anxiously. Sharon took a sip of her water and she nodded slightly.

"Yes, Buzz, don't worry." she assured.

"You want me to call Andy?" Provenza asked heatedly. Sharon shook her head, but right now, Andy went to Sharon.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked, more worried than ever. However, he was worried about her.

"Flynn, take Sharon to the hospital immediately!" Provenza said sternly. Andy helped Sharon stood up and took her jacket, then they went to the hospital. Andy was anxious to know the truth.

"Nothing serious. Just Mrs. Raydor is in the sixth week of her pregnancy and these changes are normal." Dr. Julie explained hastily. Suddenly, Andy's eyes widened.

"What? Pregnancy?" Andy asked, confused.

"Yes, Mr. Flynn, I had a consultation with Sharon yesterday. I explained to her the situation." the doctor said with a smile. Andy looked at Sharon coldly. No, he couldn't believe that she was hiding something like that from him. After they came out of the hospital, Andy stood before Sharon with anger.

"When you were going to tell me something so important?" he asked with anger. Sharon took a deep breath.

"I wasn't sure. I felt terrible and didn't know how to share this with you." she admitted. Andy sighed wearily and walked toward her.

"Sharon, you're pregnant and this is some kind of miracle." he said calmly. Sharon bit her lip and looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, I don't want this child." she snapped without thinking about the consequences of her harsh words ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Andy was more than shocked. No, he just couldn't believe that Sharon speaks such things. He approached her while she avoided his gaze. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she was helpless. She didn't want this child and she knew it was all just a mistake.

"Sharon, are you kidding? You want to terminate our child?" he asked with anger. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Andy, believe me, I've never thought about abortion. I can't think of anything like that. I am a mother and I can't kill my children. But you must understand that I'm still married and that's big mistake." she said firmly.

"Sharon, you think about your failed marriage? We got engaged and you'll soon divorce this idiot! I can't believe that you think that our child is a mistake I won't let anything like this. This is my child." Andy almost shouted. Sharon's eyes blazed with anger.

"Enough! But it's my body and I'm the one who will decide whether to keep this child or not. You know what, it makes no sense to argue with you. I'm tired." she said angrily and got into the car. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn't believe that Sharon doesn't want their child. After several hours, they took Maddie from school and went home. The little girl could feel the tension between her parents. Andy was trying to hide his anger, but it was very possible, seeing how Sharon wants to ruin their lives.

"Dad, will you help me for my project?" Maddie asked with a smile. Andy nodded and kissed his daughter tenderly on the cheek.

"Of course Princess. After you finish your dinner." he agreed and glanced at Sharon, which barely touched her plate and she sat thoughtfully. Maddie looked at her mother and took her hand.

"Mom, can you also help me with Dad?" the little girl asked plaintively. Sharon took a deep breath and took Maddie in her lap, kissing her forehead.

"Maddie, honey, I feel pretty tired. I am sure that your father will succeed without my help. But I promise I'll check your project later." she said apologetically. Maddie hugged her mother tightly. Maybe she was the happiest child, as she'd won parents like Sharon and Andy who helped her forget about the pain of losing her parents. When Andy went to the nursery with Maddie, Sharon sat on the couch thoughtfully. Perhaps it was fear. Fear of a new beginning. Fear that the past will return. She took a deep breath and took the photo album. Looking at Emily and Ricky's pictures, her eyes filled with tears. But she still didn't want this child as if nothing could make her change her mind. In addition, the nausea and the dizziness that she feels not let her think clearly. On the other hand, Andy helped Maddie, but his thoughts were in Sharon. He still couldn't believe that she doesn't want this child, who was almost something like a miracle.

"Dad, why did Mom behaves so coldly to me?" Maddie asked sadly. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"I have no idea, honey. But look, your mother just feels tired. Maybe she needs time." He answered quietly. Maddie nodded slightly.

"Now can I show my project to Mom?" the little girl asked plaintively. Andy couldn't refuse. He agreed and took Maddie to the living room. When Maddie showed her project, Sharon react in quite an unusual way. She started yelling and that made Maddie be upset. She immediately went to her room, while Andy stood before Sharon angrily.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you yell at Maddie! What's the problem? The kid just wanted to take your opinion but you began to yell." Andy said heatedly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Because I feel tired and don't want to talk to anyone right now. I know. I am guilty and regret that I yelled at Maddie. I hurt my daughter, but nobody wants to know what I feel right now." she said angrily. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, you're the one who wants to ruin our lives. First, you say that you don't want our child and now you yelled at Maddy. What's happening with you? I want to know the truth. I want to know the reason why you don't want this child. I want to know the truth. " Andy said with anger, feeling that his patience ends. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and went into the bedroom without saying a word. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and went to the nursery to calm Maddie. The little girl wouldn't stop crying.

"Maddie, honey, calm down. Look, your mother didn't want to yell at you. She was just angry about something else. You know very well that she loves you." he said softly, hugging his daughter.

"Dad, I haven't done anything." the little girl sobbed. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears.

"I know honey, you're not guilty. But you'll see, your mother will be better. She just didn't feel well and she needs time." he said quietly, hoping to calm Maddie. Maddie hugged her father and snuggled in his arms. During this time Sharon didn't stop to think about her future. She regretted that she'd yelled at Maddie. She really regretted and she wanted to apologize. The next morning, Andy and Maddie were having breakfast in the kitchen when Sharon joined them and knelt in front of Maddie. Andy watched her coldly. Maddie looked at her mother sadly.

"Maddie, I'm sorry. I never wanted to yell at you. I was just too nervous. I know I hurt you terribly, and perhaps you won't forgive me. I'm sorry, honey." she said apologetically. Maddie hugged her mother, while Andy was thinking how wrong he was, thinking that Maddie will be a problem between them. The little girl was doing everything possible for their happiness.

"Mom, I know you also have problems. I love you." Maddie said with a smile and a kissed Sharon on the cheek. Sharon stroked her hair and smiled softly.

"I love you honey." Andy took Maddie's bag and looked at Maddie.

"Sharon, I'm sorry but I wouldn't want Maddie to be late for school." he injerected sharply. Sharon kissed Maddie for goodbye and she went to school with Andy. Sharon could feel the coldness between her and Andy, but he was right. A few hours later, Sharon and Andy were in the department. While Chief Johnson had a conversation with Sharon in her office, Andy explained everything to Provenza.

"So, Sharon is pregnant, but she doesn't want this child?" Provenza asked confused. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"Exactly. But Provenza, I want to know why. Why she doesn't want our child ?! It's kind of a miracle, but she doesn't want to keep the baby." he said unhappily. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Whatever happens, you have to talk to her. You two should solve this problem." Provenza said sternly. Andy shook his head. It wasn't easy.

"Sharon, this is such good news. After all these difficulties, I thought you'd be happy. It's a miracle." Brenda said with a smile. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I am aware of that Chief, but I don't want this child. This is something that makes me feel unhappy. I know that Andy would be very happy, but I don't want to keep this baby. Don't get me wrong. I haven't thought about abortion. I am a mother and I love my children. Besides, I have to think about Maddie too. " she said thoughtfully. Brenda squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I'm sure that Maddie will be happy with this news. Look, you and Andy adopted Maddie and you did something very nice. And now, when you have a chance to forget the pain of losing your child, you don't want to keep the baby . " Brenda said sadly. Sharon bit her lip.

"Believe me, chief. That is my biggest fear. Dr. Julie told me that this pregnancy would be quite difficult because of my age. I don't know. I'm afraid that I'll again have a miscarriage. This is my greatest fear. " she admitted, wiping her tears. Brenda shushed softly and hugged her comfortingly.

"Sharon, calm down. That you had a miscarriage in the past doesn't mean that it will now happen the same. Look, I think you should share it with Andy. He wants to know the reason why you don't want to keep this child. Talk to him. " Brenda said encouragingly. Sharon shrugged and walked out of the office. She quickly sat down on her desk and looked at Andy, who avoided her gaze. He was right. She'd hurt him too much. Finally, Sharon got up from her desk and stood in front of Andy.

"Andy, we need to talk." she said firmly as he looked at her coldly ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Andy couldn't refuse. He quickly followed Sharon to the break room. Sharon stood before him and took a deep breath. She didn't know how to explain her fears. She really felt fear to keep this child. Fear of the past, which was about to be her future. Andy looked forward to what she will say. He put his hands in his pockets, watching her coldly.

"Well, Sharon, you wanted to talk. What's the problem?" he asked indifferently. Sharon bit her lip and looked down.

"Andy, we need to talk. For us and my pregnancy." she said quickly. Andy looked at her carefully, hoping that she would change her mind. He wanted this child and he was ready to do everything possible to allow Sharon to want that too.

"I'm listening." He coughed slightly. Sharon sighed wearily and began to pace nervously around the room. She didn't know how to start the conversation. How to explain her fears and her sleepless nights over the past days. Andy was still watching her, but as always, his patience ended.

"Andy, I know you're angry because I refuse to keep the baby." Sharon said sadly. Andy shrugged.

"Sharon, do you remember the moment when you realized that you lost the baby? You even began to blame me. You wanted that kid, but you lose it without even knowing that it is already part of you. And now, when you have a second chance, you give up and don't want to keep this child. Sharon, _our child_. " he said disappointedly. Sharon touched her stomach for a moment and shook her head.

"Andy since we are together, we always have problems. I want to say that we never had an easy life. At first, we were thinking that we hate each other and it turned out to be a big lie. My love for you is very strong and I can't deny the fact that I love you. When I lost my child, I felt like a fool. Andy, I'm afraid. " she admitted quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently. Andy immediately approached her and wiped her tears, looking at her green eyes lovingly.

"Sharon, honey, what's the problem? I know you're a wonderful mother and despite the risk and age, I am sure that you too would like this kid. But I know you have a reason why you don't want to keep our baby. I want to know. Why are you afraid? " he asked quietly. Sharon took a deep breath, knowing that Brenda's right and that she can't hide the truth from Andy.

"Andy, the truth is there that I feel afraid. I already had two miscarriages and I don't want to lose another child. I mean, I won't be able to endure the same pain again." she finally confessed all her fears. Andy sighed with relief, knowing that the cause of all her fears is just that. He immediately hugged Sharon and rubbed her back soothingly, then kissed her gently on the lips and looked into her green eyes, where he found his own consolation.

"Sharon, this will not happen again. You have to stop thinking about it. You stressed yourself even more, thinking about stuff like that." He tried to calm her. Sharon sighed and pulled back.

"I'm aware of that. But I still can't decide. I don't know if I should keep this child or not. I just can't." she said sadly. Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, honey, I know that this pregnancy would be difficult and you will need a doctor's care. But it will not happen anything wrong. I won't let anything like this. I'm not Jack. You just need to forget about stress and the past. Everything will be fine. " he said encouragingly.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" she asked and looked down.

"Sharon, I'll always be with you. Whatever happens, in all circumstances." he assured her.

"Andy, how many times can I say that I don't want this child." she interrupted sharply.

"Well, I know. But please, I beg you, think about it. Don't decide so quickly." he said plaintively. Sharon didn't want to hurt him more. She nodded slightly.

"Well, I promise. I'll think about it." she said firmly. Andy hugged Sharon again, hoping that she'll take the right decision. All afternoon, Sharon tried to concentrate on her work, but it wasn't very possible, especially after her conversation with Andy and her nausea. Meanwhile, Chief Johnson had a conversation with Andy.

"So, Sharon still doesn't want to keep the child?" Brenda asked, confused. Andy sighed wearily and nodded slightly.

"Chief, she told me everything. She's just afraid of the past. She is afraid that she would lose the child. Look, she had two miscarriages, and when Dr. Julie told that the pregnancy will be difficult ... Sharon simply doesn't want to experience the same pain and I understand her very well. But I want this child. I want that chance with Sharon. " he admitted sadly. Brenda sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I am sure that Sharon will make the right decision. However, she'd told that she would think about it. She told me that you'll be very happy and that she doesn't want to hurt you." Brenda said quietly. Andy smiled sadly.

"She's right. I'll be very happy. As hard as it is, I'll always be with her." he said firmly. After that conversation, Andy came over to Sharon to make sure she's okay.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Absolutely. Uh ... I think we have to take Maddie from school." she said quickly, taking her jacket. Andy agreed and grabbed his keys. After Sharon and Andy took Maddie from school, they returned home for a good dinner. Andy, however, had opened a discussion that Sharon didn't like. Namely, the baby.

"Maddie, honey, would you like to have a brother or sister?" Andy asked with a smile and glanced at Sharon, which nearly choked. She looked at Andy coldly and then turned her attention to Maddie, waiting for her reaction.

"Dad, I've always wanted to be a big sister. Isn't it wonderful? I never wanted to be alone." the little girl said with a grin. Andy smiled contentedly. Sharon sighed with relief. Obviously, everyone wanted this baby but her. After dinner, Maddie went to her room to do her homework. Andy decided to wash the dishes while Sharon watched him carefully.

"Andy, why are you doing this?" Sharon asked sharply.

"What am I doing? I don't understand." He said. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy, why do you open the discussion about the baby?"

"Because I wanted to assure you that Maddie will not react badly. Look, she wants a brother or sister. I want this child. I know that your pregnancy will be difficult but I'll always be with you. No big deal." he said heatedly and left the plates on the table. Sharon bit her lip.

"I think I'm tired. Good night." she said quickly and walked to the bedroom. Andy took a deep breath and after a few minutes, he went into the bedroom. Seeing that Sharon had fallen asleep, he quickly sat down beside her and kissed her gently on the cheek. He had hope that they can be happy nonetheless. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Provenza. Andy quickly went into the kitchen so as not to wake Sharon.

"Hello." he said in a whisper.

"Flynn, sorry that bother you. Is everything okay? How is Sharon?"

"I thank you that you are so concerned. Currently she sleeps and I think that she's just tired. I tried to talk to her about the baby, but she refuses to open this discussion. Moreover, Maddie told me that she wants to be big sister." Andy explained hastily.

"I understand. Don't give up. I am confident that Sharon will take the right decision. She's stubborn, but she'll take the right decision. Just, she needs time." Provenza said encouragingly. Andy sighed wearily.

"Thank you, Louie. I'll see you tomorrow." they closed the phone and Andy went back into the bedroom for a good sleep ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next morning, Sharon was surprised by the fact that Andy stands before her with breakfast. He hadn't done this so far and she could understand that he wants her to keep the baby. He sat down beside her and bent to kiss her gently on the lips. Sharon looked at the breakfast, and then she looked at Andy. He smiled softly and took her hand.

"Good morning darling." he said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Andy, what is it?" she asked coldly.

"I decided that you're tired and I prepared a special breakfast. What's not to like?" he said, confused. Sharon shook her head and looked back at the romantic breakfast.

"Thank you for this gesture, but you really shouldn't do that." she said abruptly and got out of bed. Andy put the breakfast on the nightstand, and followed her.

"Sharon, what's the problem? I felt that you got angry." he said discontented. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied and approached him.

"Yes, Andy. I'm not happy because we have a relationship for months but you never done similar thing. You never cooked breakfast for me. I'm not a child and I can figure out what your goal is. You're you trying to make me keep the baby. Am I right? " she asked angrily. Andy sighed wearily.

"No, Sharon. I want to build a happy family with you. I don't undertake you to keep the child, but you must understand that I also have the right to give my opinion. This child is mine too. What's the problem? Sharon, this child is not guilty. And now you want to terminate our child! " he almost shouted. Sharon didn't want to argue with him and didn't want Maddie to hear this scandal. She quickly went into the bathroom while Andy called Maddie for breakfast. Once Andy and Maddie were eating breakfast, Sharon joined them exhausted. She'd vomited for hours. Andy looked at Sharon and handed her a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded without giving an answer. Maddie looked at her mother, seeing that she wasn't feeling particularly well.

"Mom, are you sick? You look pale." the little girl asked quietly. Sharon smiled softly and kissed her daughter on the cheek then gently stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm fine. I'm just tired. That's all." she assured. Andy shook his head. He couldn't understand why Sharon behaves like a child. He couldn't find meaning in her strange actions. He couldn't believe that she doesn't want their child and that she hides this fact from Maddie. Probably Maddy would be over the moon with happiness, like Andy. But she just wanted to ruin their future. Andy looked at his watch and grabbed Maddie's bag.

"Well, Maddie, it's time for school." he said with a smile. Maddie nodded and hugged her mother, then kissed her cheek.

"Mom, take care of yourself." the little girl said softly with concern. Sharon was proud of Maddie. She was grateful that Maddie is in their lives.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll be fine." she assured Maddie and kissed her for goodbye. Once Andy and Maddie went to school, Sharon fled to the bathroom feeling a new wave of nausea. A few hours later, Sharon sat pensively on her desk, looking at some reports before her. She threw her pen and leaned back, closing her eyes. Andy left Chief's office and threw several folders on his desk, then glanced at Sharon. She looked sad and distracted. Although he wanted to comfort her, he failed. She hurt him a lot lately. Finally, Sharon got up from her desk and walked toward the break room. Provenza suddenly appeared before her, watching her carefully. Sharon held several folders to her chest. She didn't want to throw up against Provenza. She quickly threw the folders against him and ran to the bathroom. Provenza shrugged and went back to his desk, looking at Andy.

"Hey, Flynn, what happens to Sharon?" he asked, confused.

"What? What happened?" Andy replied with a question, ignoring Provenza.

"She just threw it several folders at me and ran to the bathroom." Provenza muttered, frowning. Andy looked at Provenza, then walked to the bathroom. Still, he wanted to make sure that Sharon's good. He decided to wait outside. When Sharon came out of the bathroom with a towel over her mouth, she was surprised seeing Andy in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with anger. Andy rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"I decided to see if you're okay, but obviously you're well enough to shout so madly." he said sarcastically. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and walked to the rest of the team, but Andy took her hand. Sharon turned to him and looked at him coldly.

"Sharon, you can't escape fate. God wants you to be a mother again. Stop going against fate." he said firmly. Sharon dropped his hand and went back to her desk. Seeing how angry she is, Provenza decided to remain silent. He didn't want her to be angry even more. When Andy returned, he quickly grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevators with anger. Sharon knew that he behaves this way because of her, but she was determined - she didn't want this child. She looked at her engagement ring. She still loved Andy and she wanted to be with him, but this baby was a big obstacle for her. She checked her watch and decided to take Maddie from school earlier. She wanted to spend some time with her daughter. Going to the elevators, Chief Johnson stopped her.

"Captain, you decided to go home early? That's pretty good. However, you need to rest." Brenda said with a smile.

"Thank you Chief. I'll take Maddie from school and we'll go back home. But if there's anything important, I can come immediately." she said firmly. Brenda shook her head and squeezed her shoulder with a smile.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." Brenda assured. Sharon nodded with a slight smile and got into the elevator. After Sharon took Maddie from school, they returned home together. Andy wasn't here too. Perhaps he'd decided to be alone for a while.

"Mom, I'll be in my room." Maddie said with a smile. Sharon kissed the little girl and agreed.

"Okay, honey. Go to your room while I prepare dinner." she said softly. All evening, Sharon was expecting Andy to return home. She decided to wait. Maddie was sleeping in her room and time was almost 3:00 in the morning. While Sharon was looking at her watch her constantly, Andy came home and threw the keys, then went into the living room. Sharon immediately stood before him, looking at him coldly.

"Andy, where were you?" she asked sharply. Andy sighed and stepped toward her, then put his hands in his pockets.

"It is not your business." he replied indifferently. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Stop behaving this way. I know very well why you behave in this way. The only thing you want is me to keep this baby without even knowing what I feel." she said angrily. Andy laughed derisively.

"Sharon, don't be ridiculous. I don't know what the problem is. I don't know why you hate our unborn child. Honestly, I'm no longer interested. I want to ask you again. You said that you will think about your decision. I want to know your final answer. Will you keep the baby? " he asked calmly, waiting for a meaningful answer. Sharon took a deep breath and looked down, then met his stern look.

"No. I will not keep the baby." she said immediately. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed the lump in his throat. In fact, he expected a similar response.

"So, you don't want? Very good. Fantastic indeed." he said bitterly. Sharon rolled her eyes discontented. She took his hand and gave him her engagement ring.

"If this child is more important to you than me, then it makes no sense for us to be together." she said firmly, while Andy was looking at the engagement ring with surprise ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Andy was still looking at the engagement ring. He couldn't believe that Sharon wants to part with him. He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sharon, what does that mean?" he asked angrily. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"That everything between us is over." she replied sharply. Andy almost fainted from shock. No, he couldn't believe that Sharon make mistake after mistake. He took her hand.

"Sharon, you're crazy! I can't believe that you want to fail our future that way. But please, don't tell me you don't love me. I know that you love me as I do. What's happening with you? What happens between us ?! " he almost shouted. Sharon dropped his hand and stepped back.

"Maybe the fact that this child is more important to you than me. Maybe because I'm tired of these disputes and meaningless conversations. Andy, we can't be together. Yes, I love you with all my heart and I know that I'll love you always. But after everything that has happened lately, I can't go forward. " she confessed and tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy tried to calm down, but it wasn't very possible, especially now.

"Sharon, why do you hate our unborn child? What is the problem? Why do you want to get rid of our child?" he asked with pain. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat. She had no meaningful answer. Her head was a mess and she couldn't think clearly. She took a deep breath.

"Andy, this child is an obstacle for our future."

"Sharon, you're a mother and you love your children more than anything. When I was against, you insisted Maddie to live with us and you offered to adopt her. You love Maddie as your daughter. Then why don't you want this baby?" he asked, more confused than ever. Sharon sat on the couch and wept quietly. Andy knelt before her and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, maybe you need time. Look, I know you're a wonderful mother. I know that you love your children more than anything. I know you're afraid of the risks. But you can't kill our child." he said softly, wiping her tears. Sharon looked into his brown eyes coldly.

"Andy, go away. Please, I need to be alone. I can't continue this way." she said shunning his eyes. Andy stood up and grabbed his jacket, then walked away. She didn't know whether she's doing the right thing or not. She wasn't sure whether she wants this child or not. She quickly went to her bedroom and didn't stop crying. Maybe she was wrong again. Andy decided to share his sorrow with his most faithful friend, Louie. Provenza was terribly surprised, seeing his friend in front of him at midnight. He immediately invited him inside, seeing how sad he is.

"Andy, what happened? You look pale." Provenza noted with concern. Andy took a deep breath and showed him the engagement ring. Provenza's eyes widened.

"What does this mean?" he asked, more confused than ever.

"That everything between me and Sharon is over. She doesn't want to be with me Louie. She hates our unborn child and she doesn't want to see me anymore. I feel terrible. I feel like a fool because I fell in love with the wrong person." he said sadly. Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Stop talking nonsense. Well, Sharon doesn't want the child, but I am shocked by the fact that she doesn't want a relationship with you. '"

"I am helpless. She'll terminate our child and I won't be able to do anything. Look, she is a great mother. She loves her children more than anything. She even adopted Maddie. But now, I can't understand what the problem is. Why she hates this child and why she wants to get rid! " Andy said with anger. His anger grew more with each passing minute. Provenza was trying to calm him down, but he didn't even hear. Provenza suggested his friend to stay in his apartment. Still, he knew what could do Andy. Likely, to grab the bottle again. The next morning, Sharon quickly went into the bathroom and washed her face, then looked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't stop thinking about Andy. For last night's dispute between them. She put her hand on her stomach and was filled with more anger. She quickly emerged from the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. She grabbed her phone and called Dr. Julie to tell her that her decision is final.

"Mrs. Raydor, are you sure? You still have a little time." the doctor tried to dissuade her. Sharon took a deep breath. She'd always been against abortion, because it was kind of murder. But this time, everything was different.

"Absolutely. When can I come?" she asked immediately.

"Come tomorrow and let's talk again." Dr. Julie answered quickly and they closed the phone. Sharon went into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for Maddie. The little girl looked around and was surprised not seeing her father.

"Mom, where's Daddy?" she asked softly.

"He had to come out early honey. Don't worry, I'll take you to school." Sharon said with a slight smile and kissed her daughter tenderly on the cheek, then went into the bedroom to get ready for the day. After Sharon took Maddie to school, she went to the department, but she was surprised that Andy isn't there. She knew that probably Provenza has information. Nevertheless, she was worried about him.

"Lieutenant Provenza, where's Andy?" she asked immediately. Provenza turned to her and looked at her coldly.

"Why are you interested Captain? He's in my apartment. He didn't want to come to work today and took leave." he said with anger and went to the interview room. Sharon took a deep breath and sat on her desk thoughtfully. On the other hand, Andy had grabbed the bottle again. Provenza still didn't know about it, but he wanted to check his friend and he decided to go home. He decided to inform Chief Johnson before this, but at this moment he heard her talking with Sharon.

"Sharon, you can't do such a thing! You're a mother and you love your children more than anything. I can't believe that you want this." Brenda said heatedly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Believe me, Chief, I don't want this child. Don't get me wrong. Yes, I am a mother and my children are everything to me. But I can't accept this fact. Tomorrow I have an appointment with the doctor, and this is my final decision. I know that abortion is a kind of murder, but I have no choice. " she admitted sadly. Hearing this, Provenza's eyes widened. He decided to inform Andy about it as soon as possible. Brenda squeezed her shoulder, looking at her sadly.

"Sharon, believe me, you'll regret it."

"I don't think so, Chief." Sharon said firmly and walked back to the rest of the team. All day Provenza hadn't found the courage to tell the truth to his friend. The next morning, Sharon took Maddie to school and informed Buzz to take her from school because she had to see Dr. Julie. Brenda also knew the truth, but she couldn't do anything. Provenza had stayed at the department all night because of a case and now he'd returned home for the first time. But he couldn't believe that Andy is drunk again after 15 years. He had to stop Sharon. He had to inform her about Andy. Sharon stood before Dr. Julie.

"Sharon, are you sure?" she asked again. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Absolutely. Whatever happens, I won't change my decision." Sharon said firmly, but at this moment, her phone rang. It was Provenza. She sighed wearily, but still decided to answer.

"Lieutenant Provenza, what's the problem?"

"Captain, Andy." Provenza said breathlessly.

"What about Andy? He's okay?" Sharon asked with fear.

"You must come to my apartment. Please, Sharon. We mustn't waste time." Provenza said quickly and hung up. At this point, Sharon couldn't think about anything other than Andy. She hurried out of the hospital and went to Provenza's home ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Whether Provenza will be able to stop Sharon or she will have an abortion? Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Arriving at Provenza's home, Sharon was shocked to see Andy unconscious. She quickly threw her purse and sat next to him, looking at him sadly. Her heart seemed to shrink seeing his condition and tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked at Provenza.

"Lieutenant what happened to Andy?" she asked heatedly.

"Captain, calm down. I have no idea. When I got home, I saw that he was drunk and the bottles were thrown everywhere. Then I tried to talk to him and he suddenly fell unconscious, after which I decided to call you. " he replied hastily. Sharon took a deep breath and touched Andy's face.

"My God, Andy! Why are you doing this? I can't believe that he was drunk after so many years." she said disappointedly. Suddenly, Provenza stood before her with anger.

"You ask why he did this? I'm sorry, Captain, but you're to blame for his condition. He began to drink alcohol after 15 years for the first time and you're guilty of this! The only thing he wanted was to be happy with you . You're selfish and nothing more. You hurt his heart saying that you don't want the baby. " Provenza shouted. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Lieutenant, stop blaming me! Now is not the time. I want Andy to regain consciousness. Call the paramedics." Sharon interrupted sharply.

"Don't worry. I already did. The paramedics are on their way. I take care of my friend. But I was right. I told him several times that he won't be happy with you!" Provenza said heatedly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and looked back at Andy, who opened his eyes slowly.

"Andy, are you okay?" Provenza asked immediately concerned. Andy took a deep breath and nodded slightly. He was too drunk to talk. He didn't even remember how he'd grabbed the bottle again. After the paramedics said that Andy is fine, Sharon sighed with relief. She couldn't believe that Andy once again grabbed the bottle and maybe Provenza was right. She was to blame for everything. Provenza decided to leave Sharon and Andy alone and went to the department to inform the team that everything is under control. Sharon sat next to Andy and handed him a cup of coffee. Andy took the cup without looking at her. Sharon didn't know how to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, looking at her hands. Andy looked at her coldly.

"For what?"

"Because you were drunk because me and Provenza's right. I'm to blame for everything. I hurt you a lot. When he called me, like my heart stopped for a moment. I was afraid that something terrible has happened." she confessed and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You just failed my life. Sharon, the only thing I wanted was to be with you. I wanted to build a happy family with you and forget the pain, but you want to ruin everything. First you said that you don't want the child and then you gave me your engagement ring saying that you don't want to have a relationship with me. I wouldn't be able to tolerate more pain than that. " he said indifferently, but behind his words there was pain and bitterness. His eyes were filled with disappointment and Sharon could feel it.

"Andy, I would never want that to happen. I'm stupid and selfish. Yes, I admit it. I was unfair to you. Knowing that abortion is a sin, I took this decision. Maybe I made many mistakes. " she said softly, wiping her tears. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, you ruined everything. When I learned that you're in the hospital, I lost control. I just grabbed the bottle without thinking about the consequences. I don't even know what happened to me at this moment. But I also have mistakes and my greatest mistake is you. " he said firmly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up, taking her purse.

"Perhaps there is no point blaming one another. But I want you to know that I didn't do it. I didn't have an abortion." she said quietly and left. Andy leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. He had to admit that he was grateful that Sharon didn't have an abortion. He sighed with great relief. On the other hand Provenza had a conversation with Chief Johnson.

"I can't believe that Andy has done that. But how is he now?" Brenda asked anxiously.

"He is good, Chief. Don't worry. I decided to leave Andy and Sharon alone. I think they need to talk." he replied hastily. Brenda sighed and shook her head.

"Lieutenant, tell me that she didn't ..."

"No, she hasn't had an abortion. Fortunately, I called her just in time otherwise it would be too late for everything." he finished the sentence. Brenda sighed with relief. In the meantime, Sharon returned to the department and she was grateful that Buzz had taken care of Maddie. Her day was complete nightmare. Maddie immediately hugged her mother.

"Buzz, thank you for everything. Thank you that you took care of Maddie." Sharon said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Captain. I'd always help you and we spent wonderful time with Maddie." Buzz said contentedly and winked at the little girl. Sharon took Maddie in her arms, then they both went home. Although Chief Johnson wanted to talk to her, Sharon didn't feel so good for conversation. Especially after her nightmarish day.

"Mom, where's dad? I miss him." Maddie said sadly and sat on the couch, frowning. Sharon sat beside her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Maddie, honey, there are things that I can't explain. But, maybe from now on in our lives there will be a big change." she said thoughtfully. Madduie looked at her mother confused.

"Changes? What changes?" the little girl asked curiously. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I have no idea. Look, let's have dinner. We'll talk about that later." Sharon offered immediately and walked to the kitchen. Chief Johnson was surprised, seeing Andy in department at the time, especially after the terrible day. She immediately called him into her office to talk with him.

"How do you feel?" she asked anxiously. Andy shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Just awful. I'd never have imagined that my life would turn over like this. I just don't know how I feel. Today I experienced nightmarish day." He answered quietly. Brenda squeezed his shoulder.

"I can understand your pain."

"No, Chief. No one can understand the pain that I feel right now. Sharon, you ruin everything. You failed my life. I'm not sure if my love for her is the same. Yes, we experienced many difficulties, but when she told me she didn't want this child, and when she gave me the engagement ring back, I just lost control. " he admitted bitterly.

"Yes, maybe, but you still have hope. She didn't have an abortion. You still have a chance to make her renounce it." Brenda said encouragingly. Andy shook his head.

"I don't think that she'll give up. She was about to commit sin, and she continues to think the same way, although today's nightmare." He said almost certain and left the office. Coming out, Provenza stood before him.

"What happened?" he asked immediately.

"Nothing. Just a simple conversation." Andy replied indifferently and walked to his desk. Provenza took his hand.

"Andy, look, you're my friend and I want you to be happy, not unhappy. Several times I told you that the enemy is an enemy. She will always be your enemy. What you think that is love, is just hatred. You'll never be happy with her! " Provenza almost shouted. Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Stop yelling old man! This is my life." he said angrily and walked toward the elevators. When Maddie slept, Sharon sat on the couch thoughtfully. She had to decide for the baby. Whether she had to have an abortion, knowing that it is a sin? And despite everything, she still had doubts. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Chief Johnson.

"Yes, Chief." Sharon said calmly.

"Captain, sorry to bother you at this time, but can we talk?" she asked immediately.

"Of course, I'll wait." Sharon agreed and hung up, ready for another terrible conversation...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After Brenda came, Sharon immediately invited her inside to talk. She knew what would be the conversation, but she was accustomed to these criticisms. Brenda sat opposite Sharon, watching her carefully.

"You look pale. How are you feeling?" Brenda asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I have no idea. I have sleepless nights thinking about my future and this baby. I just don't know what I want and I feel more confused than ever. I don't know if I should keep this child or not, although it is sin. My head is a mess. " she replied thoughtfully. Brenda took her hand.

"Sharon, I thought that you changed your opinion after today's nightmare with Andy. Look, he's been sober for more than 15 years. It was a big surprise for everyone, even for him."

"Yes, I know that. And I know that all criticize me and say I'm to blame for his condition. Well, yes. I'm guilty." Sharon interrupted sharply. Brenda hushed quietly.

"Sharon, calm down. I don't want Maddie to hear our conversation. But you have to take the right decision. Sharon, you're a great mother and I'd witnessed this several times. Then why do you want to get rid of this child? What happens with you? " she asked heatedly. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I've already said why. Look, Chief, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll lose this child. I feel terrible." Sharon acknowledged and tears streamed down her cheeks. Brenda hugged her comfortingly.

"Sharon, stop to think about bad things. What will happen now between you and Andy?"

"We have no future together. I gave him the engagement ring back, but Maddie constantly was asking about him. I don't know how to explain this situation to my daughter. If I keep this child, it will not receive parental love. I don't want this child to experience the same which Emily and Ricky experienced years ago. " she said sadly. Brenda shook her head.

"Sharon, why do you think so? This is Andy and he wants this child. He's not Jack Raydor. You always told that Andy is quite different." Brenda tried to dissuade her, but Sharon still had doubts. During this time, Andy was sitting on the couch thoughtfully. Provenza sat next to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"I am convinced that you think about this woman." he muttered, frowning.

"Not really. The only thing I think is that child. Louie, this is my child. And she wants to kill it, which is also a sin." Andy said unhappily. Provenza rolled his eyes and looked at him closely.

"Look, Chief Johnson said that you still have time to dissuade her. Then go to her and talk to her. You have to take a final decision together." Provenza said sternly. Andy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I don't want to see her right now. I'm worried about Maddie also, because she's probably wondering where I am. You know, Maddie is like my daughter. The relationship between us is very strong and I can see how wrong I was, thinking that this little girl will be a barrier between us. Sharon likes to create problems. " he said heatedly.

"Andy, I told you several times but you ...- '"

"Please, don't start talking to me that she was my enemy. Yes, Louie, she was my enemy but that was before. Now I have a big problem. I don't want Sharon to have an abortion." He broke off abruptly. Provenza shrugged. After her conversation with Chief Johnson, Sharon went into the bedroom and lay down on the bed thoughtfully. She put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes for a moment. Imperceptibly, she fell asleep as soon as she put her head on the pillow. The next morning, she felt dizzy. She wasn't sure if she'll be able to work in this state. She immediately changed her clothes and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Maddie, but she was terribly surprised, seeing that breakfast is ready. She saw Andy, who looked at her coldly.

"I didn't know you were here." Sharon said sarcastically. Andy sighed wearily and walked toward her.

"Well, it is still my apartment and Maddie is my daughter. I wouldn't want my daughter to think that I abandoned her." he said ironically. Sharon nodded and looked at the breakfast.

"That's right. Why don't you come home? This is your apartment and you can't leave just like that." she said shunning his eyes. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

"I couldn't come because of our last conversation. I needed to be alone, really. But I won't leave Maddie. Maybe everything between us is over, but Maddie will always be my daughter." he said firmly. Sharon put her hands on the table, feeling dizzy. Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded and sat down. At this moment, Maddie came over and hugged her father tightly. Andy took the little girl on his lap and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Daddy, where have you been?" Maddie asked immediately.

"Honey, I had to close one case, but don't worry. I'm here and always will be. Let's have breakfast." he offered and Maddie sat beside her mother, kissing her gently. Sharon smiled softly and looked at Andy, who sat across from her.

"Mom, are you okay?" the little girl asked anxiously. Sharon nodded and stroked her hair.

"I'm fine, honey. Don't worry. I don't want you to be late for school. Remember that breakfast is an important part." she assured. Maddie nodded and continued with her breakfast while Sharon and Andy looked at each other. Once they took Maddie to school together, they went to the department. The team had to solve another murder case. Working together all the time was one of the hardest things about Sharon and Andy. They couldn't even look at each other. After the case was revealed, Provenza suggested Andy to go to a restaurant for lunch, but he refused. He wasn't in the mood, and besides, he wanted to make sure that Sharon is well enough. Nevertheless, he didn't want to leave her alone. Provenza couldn't believe that his friend is still concerned about the woman that hurts him constantly. The whole team had gone to lunch but Sharon and Andy. They sat facing each other in silence, without saying a word. Andy opened his drawer and noticed Sharon's necklace. He'd forgotten to give her necklace back. She'd forgotten it in the murder room. He slowly walked over to her desk and handed her her necklace. Sharon took the necklace and looked at him with indescribable coldness.

"Your necklace. I forgot to give it to you." he said indifferently. Sharon pursed her lips and nodded slightly.

"Thanks." she said without looking at him and put the necklace in her drawer. Andy returned to his desk and continued to watch her slow movements. He wanted her to keep the child and to dissuade her. He knew that this was his last chance, but somehow he couldn't find the courage. He was deeply hurt and he didn't know how to talk to her. He wasn't even sure if he loves Sharon in the same way. In the evening, Sharon decided to come home earlier, feeling fatigue. Andy sat on his desk thoughtfully when Provenza stood before him.

"Well, what happened? You were there to dissuade her?" he asked immediately. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I didn't have the opportunity to talk to her, although this is my last chance. I don't know why she hates this unborn child, but I know how stubborn she is. She won't listen to me." Andy said sadly. Provenza shook his head.

"Look, try again. Maybe this time you will succeed." Provenza said encouragingly. Andy grabbed his jacket and returned home. He threw the keys and went into the living room. Sharon approached him, looking at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused, seeing pillow in his hands.

"Nothing. I just want to sleep here." he said, sitting on the couch. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"But there is no need. You can't sleep on this uncomfortable couch. This is your apartment." she said firmly. Andy laughed derisively.

"Sharon, stop pretending. You become ridiculous." he said sarcastically. Sharon bit her lip and stood before him.

"Maybe you want to know the decision I took." she said sharply, causing Andy to look at her, but he didn't have much hope. She took a deep breath, then continued, "I took this decision very hard. Everyone wants, especially you. I decided to keep the baby."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Andy didn't know how to react, understanding that Sharon will keep the baby. He sighed with relief and stood before her. He was happy, but somehow nothing made him embrace Sharon. However, she'd hurt him too much lately, and to take this decision, she'd thought until now. Sharon watched his reaction, but as if he didn't react. He just looked at her coldly. Between them there was no love - just a gap and coldness.

"Will not you say something?" Sharon asked quietly. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"What do you want me to say? Sharon, you hurt me too much. Yes, I admit it. I am glad that you'll keep our child. But I can feel the love between us slowly disappears. I'll never be your enemy again but I won't be able to love you as before. Thank you. You made the right decision. Good night. " he said quietly. Sharon took his hand and made him look at her.

"Andy and I took this decision because of you. I won't keep this child for me, just for you. So, you wanted this child. I can't believe that you act so coldly. You wanted this. You wanted me to keep the baby . " she said firmly. Andy dropped her hand.

"Yes, Sharon. I wanted, but to make you keep the baby, I was under terrible stress. I've been sober for more than 15 years and I suddenly lost control. I lost control and grabbed the bottle again. You can't imagine what I experienced all these days. You just love to hurt others. " he said with anger. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. His words hurt her heart. Tears streamed down her cheeks, silently.

"See? That's why I didn't want to keep this child. I know that we have no future together, but this child will not have parental love. We constantly argue and it wouldn't be good for the child." she said angrily. Andy took her hand and looked in her green eyes.

"Just stop. Please stop. I am ready to give my child enough love if you don't want. It's your problem, not mine. Leave me in peace. I don't want Maddie to wake up because of our senseless disputes." he said sternly. Sharon stepped back and wiped her tears.

"I curse the day I met you Andy Flynn. You are the same idiot I know. You're never going to change. Absolutely never. I hate you!" Sharon almost shouted and went into the bedroom. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and sat on the couch thoughtfully. His hands were still shaking. He couldn't believe that he again argue with Sharon. All night, neither Sharon nor Andy hadn't slept. Sharon tried to keep calm. She still wasn't sure whether she'd taken the right decision, but whatever happens, she would keep the baby. The next morning, Maddie was surprised seeing her father on the couch. Sharon woke up early and saw Maddie, who was looking at Andy. She quickly took her hand and both went into the kitchen.

"Mom, why Dad sleep on the couch?" the little girl asked, confused. Sharon sighed wearily and shrugged, putting breakfast before her.

"He just dozed off there, honey. I'm sure that he's returned too late." she replied hastily and sat beside her daughter with a cup of raspberry tea. Andy woke up and looked at his watch. He quickly went into the bedroom to get ready. A few minutes later, he joined Maddie and Sharon in the kitchen. He kissed his daughter tenderly on the cheek.

"Dad, Mom said that you were dozing on the couch last night. I was quite surprised seeing you there." Maddie said immediately. Andy glanced at Sharon, then turned his attention to his daughter. He smiled slightly and took her hand.

"Yes, honey, your mother is right. Last night I returned too late and just dozed off on the couch." he said quickly. Maddie nodded and continued her breakfast. Andy quickly took Maddie to school and went to the department. Strangely, Sharon wasn't yet here, although she'd said she would be. He looked around carefully and stood before Provenza.

"Where is Sharon?" he asked coldly. Provenza shrugged.

"I have no idea. Why? I thought that you would arrive together."

"No, I took Maddie to school and Sharon said that she'll be here." he explained hastily. Provenza rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"What can I do? By the way, you look pretty nervous. Is everything okay?" Provenza asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath and offered to talk on the way to the interview room.

"Sharon decides to keep the baby." Andy said immediately. Provenza's eyes widened.

"Miracle! How did this happen? '"

"I have no idea. But last night I had a terrible argument with her. Yes, she decides to keep the baby only because of my desire. She keeps saying that this child will not have enough parental love. But I'm ready to give all my love to my child. Whether she wants to or not, I'm the father of this child. We have no future together, but I want to be near my children. " he said firmly.

"Yes, this is the right thing. Nicole knows that she'll become a sister?" Provenza asked finally.

"Not yet. But I have to tell her as soon as possible. I am sure that she and Maddie will be happy. Especially Maddie." Andy said with satisfaction and both went into the interview room. While they were interrogating a suspect, Sharon arrived in the department and with slow steps approached her desk. Today she didn't feel well enough. She sat at her desk and put her hands on her head, closing her eyes for a moment. Seeing her condition, Buzz immediately approached her to make sure she's okay.

"Captain, are you all right? You look pale." he noted with concern. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"I'm fine. Uh ... Buzz, can I ask you something?" Sharon asked hesitantly. Buzz nodded slightly.

"Of course, Captain."

"Can you bring me a glass of water? I feel tired." she asked softly. Buzz nodded and went for a glass of water. Sharon frowned slightly, feeling nausea. She leaned back and looked around. Perhaps Andy was in the interview room. After Buzz had brought a glass of water, Andy and Provenza came out of the interview room. Andy sighed with relief that she was here, but still, he was angry. He wanted to know where she was. Provenza went to talk to Chief Johnson, while Andy went to Sharon.

"Sharon, we need to talk. Immediately." he said sternly. Sharon sighed wearily and followed him to the elevators.

"What is the problem?" she asked indifferently.

"You said that you will come into the department, but you arrived almost an hour later. Where were you?" he asked angrily. Sharon took a deep breath and stepped toward him.

"I was late because of traffic. What? Now you will ask me as a suspect?" Sharon almost shouted.

"Of course not! Calm down, you don't have to be under stress." he said worriedly - somewhat. Sharon laughed derisively.

"Lieutenant Andy Flynn is concerned about me? Don't be ridiculous. You're worried because ..." Sharon was willing to say what she wants, but feeling dizzy, she fainted in Andy's arms ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When Sharon opened her eyes, she realized that she was in hospital. She looked around carefully and saw Andy, who was holding her hand. She dropped his hand and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered that she had a conversation with Andy and then she just had fainted in his arms. He watched carefully.

"Sharon, how are you feeling?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"A little dizzy. Why am I here? What happened?" she asked sternly.

"Don't worry. You just fainted and I took you to the hospital. Dr. Julie wants to keep you under surveillance tonight. She wants to make sure that you and the baby are fine." he replied hastily.

"Oh, God. Maddie?" Sharon asked heatedly. Andy hushed and quietly took her hand again.

"Calm down. Buzz will take care of Maddie with Provenza. She's good, but you have to stop to think about it. You need rest and peace." he said firmly. Although she'd hurt him too much recently, he was concerned about her. He wanted to make sure that she and the baby are fine. Arriving at the hospital, Dr. Julie had informed Andy that Sharon should be far from stress and tension. This pregnancy was high risk and he had to stop the war between them for the sake of their child. He hadn't yet had a chance to tell the news to Nicole and Maddie, but he hoped that he would succeed at least tonight.

"Andy, can you give me a glass of water?" Sharon asked quietly. Andy nodded and immediately handed her the cup. Then he led Sharon to lean on the pillows comfortable. Sharon was grateful for his help because she had no strength. But she knew very well that he makes this for the baby. She could understand his desire for that child, despite her reluctance. She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at Andy.

"Andy, I know you're so concerned only because of the baby." she said bitterly. In fact, she was about to say this before her fainting. Andy took a deep breath and looked down.

"Sharon, this is a big chance for me. I always wanted to fix my mistakes. My ex-wife didn't allow me to see Nicole. She was always far from me. I could never be a good father for my daughter. Then Maddie appeared in my life and gave me another chance. And now, when I again have a chance to be a father and to fix my mistakes, you just will not let me. You didn't stop repeating that this child is a mistake. That this child is an obstacle between us. But why? Why do you hate this unborn child so much? " he asked several times with pain. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Andy, I already told you why. I'm just scared. I had two miscarriages and I am afraid. I don't want to lose that child for the same reason." she said heatedly. Andy sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sharon, how many times do I have to tell you that you should forget about the past?" he asked with anger. Sharon looked at him coldly. During this time, Provenza and Chief Johnson had a conversation in the waiting room.

"I am delighted that Sharon has decided to keep the baby. This is the right decision. But I can't understand how she fainted." Brenda said, frowning. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

"In fact, she had a conversation with Andy. I guess they had a dispute. We know very well that pregnancy is high risk and that Sharon should be away from the stress. But she's just stubborn as always." he said unhappily. Brenda squeezed his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Provenza, Sharon is to blame, but we know very well that Andy is also quite aggressive." she said firmly. Provenza rolled his eyes angrily.

"Yes, Chief, maybe. But I told him that he would never be happy with Sharon. The enemy is always enemy!" he said sternly. While they had a dispute, Sharon and Andy were again began to argue about meaningless things.

"Andy leave me in peace. I need to be alone." Sharon asked firmly. Andy grabbed his jacket and walked out. He informed Brenda to talk to her while he sat in the waiting room with Provenza.

"What happened? You look nervous." Provenza noted with concern. Andy took a deep breath.

"Nothing, same things. I hate to argue with Sharon. Dr. Julie said that she has to be away from the stress, but she's just stubborn. She doesn't want to think about the consequences." he said discontented. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down. She needs time. She still can't get used to the idea that she'll be a mother again, after 20 years. This isn't easy." Provenza tried to calm him down. Andy rolled his eyes discontented.

"When she lost our baby without knowing that she was pregnant, she blamed me. And now, when she doesn't want this child, again she blames me. I'm tired of her accusations." Andy said disappointedly. On the other hand, Brenda couldn't describe her joy from the fact that Sharon will keep the baby.

"Sharon, believe me, you made the right decision. You'll see, everything will be fine. Yes, this pregnancy will be very difficult, but I believe that everything will be fine. You'll have Andy's help." Brenda said with a smile. Sharon smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I hope, Chief. I still have doubts, but I hope that everything will be fine." she said sadly. Brenda took her hand.

"Sharon, you have to stop to think about bad things. You know, I would very much like to know the sex to start buying baby clothes. I've always loved baby clothes. They gave me life." Brenda said happy, and hugged Sharon, rubbing her back soothingly. All night, Andy was close to Sharon. Despite everything that had happened between them, he wanted to be near her. The next day, he helped Sharon to come home. Although Maddie was very worried about her mother, Sharon and Andy decided to tell her that soon she'll have a brother or sister. The little girl was the happiest kid in the world. Like Emily and Ricky, she was happy too. Sharon had told the good news to her children, who were much happier than her. The only problem was Nicole. Andy wasn't able to call her.

"Mom, Dad, can the baby sleep with me?" Maddie asked excitedly. Andy grinned slightly and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"I don't think honey. The baby will be too little to sleep with you. I mean that she will have a crib." he explained hastily. The little girl pouted slightly and looked at her mother, who was thoughtful.

"Mom, but we will be in the same room, right?" Maddie asked immediately. Sharon smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, honey. You'll be in the same room. You'll be a great big sister." Sharon said softly. Maddie hugged her parents, then went into the nursery happily. Andy sat closer to Sharon and squeezed her shoulder. She looked at him coldly.

"She's happy." she said. Andy sighed dreamily.

"She is. Like me." he said quietly. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Andy quickly and cautiously opened the door. He was almost shocked, seeing Nicole in front of him.

"Well, Dad? Do you take a surprise?" she asked with a smile, while Andy looked at Sharon ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Andy was quite surprised to see Nicole before him. He couldn't believe that his daughter was in LA. Sharon was pleased to see Nicole, as she'd like to tell the news about the baby face to face. Nicole immediately hugged her father then approached Sharon with a smile.

"Sharon, I'm glad to see you after so much time. I think the last time I saw you was 8 months ago." Nicole said with a grin. Sharon nodded and glanced at Andy.

"I also Nicole. Let's sit down and talk." she suggested and Nicole sat beside her father while Sharon sat opposite them. Andy was still shocked and he didn't know how to tell the news.

"Nicole, I'm quite surprised. I didn't expect you so surprisinglyin LA." Andy admitted immediately. Nicole squeezed his shoulder with a smile.

"Dad, I just decided to do a little surprise. Dean had to travel on business and I decided to visit you. But I had no idea that you and Sharon are together. I mean, why no one told me that Sharon is pregnant?" she asked, frowning. Andy's eyes widened. He and Sharon looked at each other with surprise as they didn't know who said that to Nicole.

"Wait a minute. Nicole, how do you know that? I was ready to tell you the news, but it seems someone else has done it before me." Andy said confused. Nicole chuckled slightly.

"You have many good friends dad. Before I came here, I decided to visit you in the department but Lieutenant Provenza told me that you're home for Sharon. And when I asked why, he told me that Sharon is pregnant." she said immediately. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. Not that he would hide something like this from his daughter, but he couldn't believe that his most faithful friend told the truth before him.

"Anyway, the important thing is that you already know everything. No matter who is telling the truth. Nicole, I hope that you'll stay in LA while Dean is back." Sharon broke off and decided to change the subject.

"Yes, Sharon. I want to devote my time to my father and Maddie. This little girl really is like my real sister. Now I'll go to see Maddie. Excuse me." Nicole said apologetically and walked to the nursery. Andy was shaking with anger as Sharon sat beside him, clutching his shoulder.

"Stop thinking about it. Lieutenant Provenza is your friend and he had to tell the truth. Nicole insisted and I'm sure that he was forced to do this. No matter who is telling the truth. The important thing is that Nicole knows everything. " Sharon tried to reassure him, but Andy was too angry to listen. He stood up with anger.

"He didn't have to say that. I'm Nicole's father and she had to find out the truth from me."

"Andy, enough! You're acting like a child. Even Maddie doesn't behave this way. What is your problem? You have to be happy with the fact that your daughter is here. Stop talking nonsense." she said discontented. Andy laughed derisively.

"Why not? You do that all the time. You know what, I don't want Nicole to know what is happening between us. She doesn't have to understand that we want to split up. I don't want my daughter to leave disappointed. She's everything to me and Jennifer caused me enough pain years ago. Please, at least you don't do that. " he said firmly and walked to the nursery to check on his two daughters. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and sat on the couch thoughtfully. Apparently, she had to play a new game in front of Nicole. She had to pretend that everything between her and Andy is fine. Andy went into the nursery with a smile.

"Well, why my girls are so happy? What's so funny?" Andy asked, sitting beside them.

"Nothing dad. We just discussed the baby. I can see that Maddie is pretty excited." Nicole responded immediately and kissed Maddie's cheek. The little girl smiled contentedly.

"Dad, when we'll understand whether we'll have a sister or brother? I already can'r wait." she said with a smile. Andy grinned and hugged his two girls.

"Well, let's think. I know you're excited to know whether the baby will be a girl or a boy, but we have to wait a few months. We'll love the baby whatever happens and the sex doesn't matter." he said firmly. Nicole and Maddie looked at each other.

"Dad, we know that sex is not important, but it's just curiosity. I am determined to talk to Sharon. I know that there are several months before we know the truth, but she is a mother and she may feel. Her maternal instincts can tell her. " Nicole said with a smile. Andy took a deep breath and nodded slightly. He was wondering what would think Nicole if she knows that Sharon doesn't want this child. But not. She didn't have to learn this truth. It would be his secret. A few hours later, Nicole convinced her father to go to work, saying that she could take care of Sharon. While Maddie did her homework in her room, Nicole had found a convenient time to talk to Sharon.

"Sharon, I don't want tea. I don't want you to get tired. You were in the hospital." Nicole said worriedly. Sharon smiled slightly and handed her the cup, sitting across from her.

"Nicole, I am well enough. Don't worry." she assured. Nicole sipped her tea and looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, I guess you were happy, understanding about the baby. However, you're a mother." Nicole said with a grin. Sharon sighed wearily and nodded imperceptibly. To pretend was one of the most horrible things. She still didn't want this child, but of course she couldn't tell the truth in this way.

"Nicole, believe me, being a mother is the best thing in the world. But thinking that my pregnancy is high risk, I have fears. I always have to be calm and to be away from stress and it's not very likely in my profession. We're dealing with criminals. " she interrupted sharply. Nicole nodded slightly.

"Sharon, I know it'll be difficult pregnancy for you. But I am convinced that Dad would do everything possible to allow you to feel comfortable. You know, he's never been happy with my mother and they ... Sharon I want to tell you something very important about the past. My mother did something terrible and she hurt dad deeply. " Nicole said thoughtfully, her eyes filled with tears. Sharon looked at her carefully and took her hand.

"Nicole, what happened?" she asked immediately. Andy never told her about his past nor his ex-wife. Nicole took a deep breath.

"Sharon, when I was 5 years old, my mom realized that she is pregnant but then things were different. Dad was happy that he'll be a father again, but my mother didn't want the baby. One day she and Dad started to argue. My mother screamed she doesn't want this child. I had a chance to be a sister, but it never happened. My mother was to blame for our failed life. She had an abortion and then she ruined dad. She forbade me to see my father and frankly , my childhood passed like a nightmare. I am grateful that at least now, Dad will be happy. Thanks to you. " she said sadly. Hearing all this, Sharon fell in schock. Perhaps only now, Sharon could understand why Andy felt so bad. During this time, Andy was arguing with Provenza.

"Provenza, why do you have to say anything to Nicole?" Andy asked angrily. Provenza rolled his eyes, discontented.

"Flynn, Nicole wanted to know why Sharon was in hospital and I had to tell her the truth. No big deal ?! Look, you really need to calm down. How is Sharon?" Provenza said worriedly. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing between us is good. I'm trying to stop the war between us because of the baby. Her pregnancy is high risk and I want she to be calm." he said thoughtfully. Provenza shook his head. He could feel that his friend still loves Sharon, although he denies. Later that evening, Andy came home and threw the keys wearily. He was surprised seeing Sharon in the living room. He approached her, looking at her coldly.

"Why don't you sleep? You need a break." he noted sternly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy, why didn't you tell anything about your past? Why do you hide everything from me?" she asked sharply, with anger, while Andy couldn't understand what she wants to say ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Andy was still looking to Sharon in confusion as she stared at him coldly. Andy put his jacket on the couch and stood before her.

"What do you mean? Stop talking like a crossword." he said, frowning. Sharon took a deep breath and motioned him to sit down. Andy sat on the couch, then Sharon sat next to him and cleared her throat.

"Andy, you get angry about that I hide the reasons why I don't want this child, but you also have secrets. Nicole told me everything. There is no point hiding the truth." she said firmly. Andy looked at her more confused than ever.

"What? Nicole said what?" he asked again to make sure.

"You never told me anything about your past, nor your ex-wife. But your daughter said everything. Years ago, Jennifer had been pregnant and you've been very happy, but one day she's decided to have an abortion, saying that she doesn't want this child. Am I right? " Sharon said angrily. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd almost forgotten about that terrible day, but now, once again, Sharon opened his wounds.

"I thought that Nicole told you that. But yes, it's true. What do you want me to say now ?!" Andy was getting angry and went to the bedroom to take his pajamas. Sharon immediately followed him and locked the door.

"Andy, I can't believe that you refuse to share your pain with me. I just want to comfort you." she said quietly, looking at him sadly.

"When you talk about my past?" Andy interrupted sharply, "Look, I don't want to talk about it. I told you several times that my marriage with Jennifer was a complete failure. She failed my life as you were about to do. She took away my unborn child. But you were about to do the same. I'm not sure if I could have suffered the same pain twice. " he said angrily and opened the wardrobe. Sharon took his hand and made him look in her eyes.

"Andrew, enough. Now you should understand my pain and my fears. You also lost your unborn your child. I lost two children. Without even got a chance to hug them. My pain is enormous, just like yours. It was the reason I didn't want this child. My fear. " she said firmly. Andy dropped her hand and unlocked the door, then walked to the living room. He was thankful that Nicole and Maddie were sleeping. He didn't want they to hear this conversation. But Sharon was stubborn. She quickly followed him, as for her, this conversation wasn't finished.

"Sharon, will you stop following me?" he asked with anger, but he tried to keep control in the sake of their child.

"I just can't understand what is happening between us. This is your apartment, but you sleep on the couch. You don't want Nicole to know about our rocky relationship, but you decide to sleep here. She probably will see you here. She can understand your secrets. " she said heatedly. Andy threw the blanket from his hands and surprising Sharon, he quickly took her in his arms, then he led her into the bedroom. Sharon was totally shocked. Andy was probably crazy to behave so bilaterally.

"Now I just want you to sleep. Stop thinking nonsense and stop creating problems." he said quietly, looking at her green eyes. Sharon pulled back slightly.

"You love to create problems Andy Flynn, not me." she said sarcastically. Andy covered her in a blanket and closed the door, but suddenly he saw Nicole in front of him.

"Dad, what are you doing in front of the door?" she asked, confused. Andy wondered what to say.

"Uh ... Nicole, I'll just go into the kitchen for a glass of water. Sharon needs a break and I decided not to wake her." he said uncertainly. Nicole grinned and squeezed his shoulder.

"Dad, whatever happens from now on, although the past and the bad days, know that you've always been the best father and you will always be." she said firmly and hugged her father tightly. Andy patted her back slightly and smiled softly. He immediately went to the kitchen for a glass of water while Nicole decided to check on Maddie The next morning, Sharon woke up a little earlier. Seeing that she sleeps on Andy's shoulder, her eyes widened and she woke up. Andy frowned slightly and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked, frowning. Sharon looked at the clock.

"Why are you here? Why do we sleep together?" she asked heatedly. Andy took a deep breath and got out of bed.

"When I saw that Nicole comes to the living room, I had to come here. Big deal, this is my apartment." he said ironically and went into the bathroom. Sharon took a deep breath and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Seeing that breakfast was ready, she smiled softly.

"Girls, I didn't know you could cook." she said with a grin, looking at Maddie and Nicole. Nicole grinned slightly.

"Hey Sharon, I'll be in LA for almost a month. I won't leave you alone. I don't want you to get tired in your state." she insisted. Sharon shook her head and kissed Maddie's cheek, then returned to the bedroom to get ready. Andy quickly joined his daughters.

"Dad, this morning my sister will take me to school." Maddie said excitedly. Andy chuckled slightly.

"Nicole, are you sure?"

"Absolutely Dad. Look, you and Sharon are tired enough. Besides, I want to spend time with my sister." she said and winked at Maddie. At this point, Sharon sat next to Andy with a glass of orange juice.

"Sharon, we can learn the baby's sex after the fourth month, right?" Nicole asked excitedly. Sharon smiled softly and shook her head.

"In fact, Nicole, I wanted to talk about it. I'd like this to be a surprise. I don't want to know if the baby will be a boy or a girl. To me it doesn't matter." she said determined. Andy's eyes widened.

"No, Sharon, please. I can't wait seven months." Nicole said with a frown.

"Mom, I want to know too!" Maddie added. Sharon shrugged.

"Sorry girls. You'd be surprised." she said firmly. After the discussion about the baby, Nicole took Maddie to school, while Sharon stood before the mirror, looking at her reflection. Andy stood before her, looking at her questioningly.

"Yes?" Sharon pressed. Andy sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"You really don't want to know the baby's sex? '"

"Absolutely. I want to be surprised. You have to get used to the idea." Sharon said insolently and took her purse. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied. He couldn't wait seven months. Several hours later, Andy was sitting at his desk thoughtfully while Sharon had a conversation with Chief Johnson in the office. Seeing how distracted his friend is, Provenza approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, are you sure you're okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Not exactly. Sharon said that she doesn't want to know the baby's sex. She wants to be a surprise. She's awful stubborn." Andy said, scowling. Provenza grinned.

"Calm down, surprises are always good." Andy rolled his eyes angrily and threw his pen on his desk.

"Sharon, the idea to keep the baby's sex in secret is good, but I'm sure that Andy was irritated." Brenda said, frowning. Sharon laughed slightly.

"All are against this surprise, but I want exactly that. Don't worry, Chief, it'll be a surprise at any cost." Sharon assured. In the evening, Andy looked at Sharon and checked his watch. He grabbed his jacket and approached her.

"Sharon, are you tired?" he asked quietly. Sharon looked at him coldly and nodded slightly.

"I'm fine. But maybe I need a little rest."

"Very good. Let's go home early. We shouldn't forget about Dr. Julie's recommendations." he warned sternly. Sharon shook her head and took her purse.

"By the way, tomorrow I have an appointment. Dr. Julie wants to make sure that the pregnancy is going well and without problems. So ... Can you accompany me?" she asked hesitantly. Andy nodded with a smile.

"Of course. Sharon, whatever happens between us, I'll always be here for that child." he said firmly. Sharon pursed her lips and shrugged. He quickly grabbed her jacket and they walked back home ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

After their last conversation in the department, Sharon and Andy went home together without talking the whole way. Arriving, they were surprised with a delicious dinner from Nicole and Maddie.

"Nicole, you really didn't need to do that." Sharon said looking at the dinner. Nicole smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder while Andy took Maddie in his arms.

"Sharon, believe me, I wanted to surprise you. Besides, you have to get used to it. Even if I go away, I'm sure Dad will not let you cook this." she said with a grin and winked at her father. Sharon and Andy looked at each other coldly.

"Nicole, when I've been so cruel? Moreover, Maddie also will not allow such a thing." he said, laughing. Maddie kissed her father on the cheek.

"Yes, Dad, I won't let you, but I can help you." the little girl said insolently. Sharon laughed loudly, for the first time after so much time. After the delicious family dinner, Nicole decided to take care of Maddie and leave her father alone with Sharon. Andy sat wearily on the couch and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment. Sharon looked at him carefully and squeezed his shoulder, causing him to look into her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you'll sleep on this uncomfortable couch again." she said sternly. Andy shook his head and laughed mockingly.

"What do you want me to do after everything that happened between us? You want me to behave as before? You want me to tell you how much I love you and how this coldness between us kill me? No, Sharon, you're wrong. Because you have to understand that my love for began to disappear. " he said with anger. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Andy, I didn't tell you that. The only thing I want is a normal life. We don't need to argue all day about bullshit. I carry your child. And I do this only because of you. I know your past with Jennifer it hurts enough and I don't want to do the same. " she said firmly. Andy got up and stood in front of her.

"That's the problem between us. But I don't want Nicole to know the truth. I don't want she to know the fact that you don't want this child. Sharon, why we argue constantly? I didnt't oblige you to keep the baby. I just told you that I want this child. " he said heatedly, looking at her with indescribable anger. He couldn't believe that they argue again and they return to the beginning every time.

"Andy, it make no sense to talk about these things. I just wanted to remind you that this is your apartment, and you shouldn't sleep on the couch, but it's your problem. I think I'm too tired to argue with you. Good night. " she said indifferently and walked to the bedroom. Andy tried to keep his cool. All night, Sharon hadn't slept. The last argument with Andy didn't give her peace. Besides the terrible nausea and dizziness, she was tired while arguing with him about meaningless things every time. Today she had an appointment and she had to be ready on time. She quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom, then get ready for the day. Nicole had brought Maddie to school and Andy was waiting for Sharon in the living room. He'd promised that he'll accompany her. Sharon was surprised seeing Andy in front of her.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly. Andy rolled his eyes, disgruntled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Because I promised that I'll accompany you. What?" He looked at her intently as she shrugged and took her purse.

"I thought that after last night's conflict you will give up." she interrupted sharply. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Sharon, I told you that last night too. Whatever happens between us, I'll always be here for my child." he said firmly and opened the door. Sharon couldn't believe that Andy is still so concerned despite her whims and their disputes. An hour later they arrived at the hospital. Sharon felt dizzy, so she allowed Andy to help her to the doctor's office. After Dr. Julie saw how exhausted is Sharon, she was surprised. Andy was close to Sharon while the examination took place. He even held Sharon's hand for support. After the examination, Dr. Julie decided to ask a few questions to Andy, asking Sharon to go outside for a moment. Sharon wasn't very pleased, but she agreed, leaving Andy alone with the doctor.

"Mr. Flynn, I see that Sharon is too exhausted and her blood pressure is high. What happens to her? I mean, she should be away from stress and her problems. However, I'm glad that she and the baby are well. " Dr. Julie said doubtful. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged. He couldn't hide the truth from the doctor.

"Actually, Doctor, we had a small conflict last night. I'm trying she to be calm and out of stress, but as if she does everything possible to have a dispute between us. I don't know what to do, but I can't hide the truth from you. The truth is that I and Sharon are about to split up. We wanted to split before we know about her pregnancy. But now this is the only thing which rests our family. " he said sadly. The doctor nodded.

"But I said several times that this pregnancy is high risk. She should be completely relaxed. She may have changes because of her hormones. But you are the one who needs to calm her down. You have to forget about all the conflicts between you. You have to do everything possible for her tranquility. This will reduce the risk of miscarriage and premature labor. " Dr. Julie said sternly. Andy agreed to stop all the disputes and conflicts with Sharon, for the sake of their child. He had to stop this terrible war. Sharon waited Andy in the waiting nearly half an hour, when he left the office, she immediately stood before him.

"Andy, what did say Dr. Julie? Is everything okay?" she asked anxiously. Andy nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she just wants you to be calm. By the way, are you sure you're okay? You want to go to work?" he asked cautiously. Sharon sighed wearily.

"I am well enough to work and I don't want to waste even a minute." she said firmly. Andy nodded, knowing how difficult their life will be from now on. A few hours later, Sharon was in the interview room with detective Sanchez while Andy had a conversation with Provenza.

"Dr. Julie said that I should calm down Sharon and forget about everything that happened between us. I assured her that I'll do my best for the baby. I don't want Sharon to experience the same pain again. So, I'll try to stop the war between us. " he said firmly. Provenza stood before him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Look, you're my friend and I want you to be happy. But nevertheless, I still don't think you can be happy with Sharon. Please don't interrupt me. I want to tell you that she doesn't want this child . She doesn't want a relationship with you. So maybe she'll give the baby to you. Maybe she'll give up on her parental rights. " Provenza said uncertainly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Provenza, we are talking about Sharon. Yes, she loves to scream that she doesn't want this child, but she is a mother and she would never leave her child." Andy said firmly and walked into the interview room. In the evening, Sharon waited Andy near the elevators. She had no strength to walk alone, and he wasn't going to leave her alone. After a few minutes, he approached her and looked at her carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I'm just fine. But I can feel that your concern is about the baby, not me. This is completely normal, right?" she said sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense. I'm worried about you two." he said unhappily. Sharon shook her head, and they got into the elevator. After Maddie and Nicole were asleep, Sharon sat on the couch with her laptop. Andy sat beside her, watching her carefully. He took the laptop from her hands and put it on the table. Sharon pouted slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked sternly. Andy took her hand, looking at her green eyes.

"I think you're tired enough. You need rest." he said quietly and made her lie down on his lap. Sharon was totally surprised by his movements. She really didn't know what he wants and why he is so kind, even after their terrible disputes. She put her head on his lap while Andy put his hand on her belly. He dreamed of this moment, but he'd like Sharon to be happy like him. The fact that she didn't want this child made him feel worse.

"You can't even imagine how much I want you to have my child ... To be happy together ..." he murmured softly stroking her belly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and put her hand over his ... But what would to happen from now on?

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Almost a month later, Nicole had gone and Sharon and Andy tried to live peacefully. Almost a month later after the terrible disputes and the terrible conflicts between them. Andy had forgotten what it is to argue with Sharon, because she was pregnant and he tried to not even talk much with her. Sharon hated this terrible coldness between them. As if they were alien living together. But the real problems had begun only now. Sharon was in the third month of her pregnancy and her little baby bump was clear. Although she liked to wear loose clothes, now she felt anger. She was almost 48 and pregnant. One morning, she stood before the mirror, looking at her reflection. She touched her stomach and grimaced. Andy stood by the door, watching her confused. Although he avoided talking to her, he had need.

"Sharon, what are you doing in front of the mirror?" he asked, confused. Sharon glared at him and looked back at the mirror.

"I look awful with each passing day. Everyone can understand that I am pregnant. I can't go to work without dress like a whale." she spat frowning. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, you just love to exaggerate. You're pregnant and it's completely normal. Besides, you're a beautiful woman despite the weight." he said indifferently, while Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"What? You calling me fat?" she asked with anger. Andy closed his eyes for a moment.

"You know what, you're impossible this morning. I'm tired of your hormones. I'll check on Maddie and don't forget to come to the kitchen for breakfast." he said sternly and walked to the nursery. Sharon took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Andy went into the nursery and smiled slightly, looking at Maddie.

"Well, Princess, are you ready for school?" he asked softly and kissed her gently on the cheek. Maddie nodded slightly.

"Yes, Dad, but before that I want to see my mom." the little girl said firmly. Andy laughed.

"Honey, your mother is having breakfast in the kitchen. Come on, let's go together." he offered and took her bag. Maddie immediately hugged her mother tightly, then kissed her on the cheek and sat down beside her. Andy served them and sat opposite Sharon with a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mom?" the little girl asked anxiously. Sharon smiled softly and kissed her daughter tenderly on the cheek.

"I'm perfectly fine, honey. I didn't know I got so concerned daughter. I'm proud of you." she said proudly. Maddie smiled and continued her breakfast while Sharon and Andy looked at each other coldly. Andy was still sleeping on the couch and Sharon felt that she couldn't tolerate it anymore. She loved Andy and sleep away from him made her feel worse. She wanted to wake up in his arms every morning, as before. After Andy took Maddie to school, Sharon went to work and Chief Johnson called her into her office. Sharon couldn't believe that Brenda bought baby clothes, unisex.

"Chief, you didn't need to buy baby clothes. We have enough baby clothes in unisex." Sharon said, looking at the baby clothes. Brenda squeezed her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, Sharon, remember that we are friends. Call me just Brenda. Yesterday I went shopping with Fritz and we decided to surprise you. When I saw these cute baby clothes, I just couldn't take my eyes off. I thought it was pretty suitable gift for you. " Sharon smiled softly and hugged her.

"Thank you Brenda. You know, maybe it sounds strange, but I still can't get used to this idea. I don't know whether it was the right decision. But you know that I kept my baby just because of Andy." she said sadly. Brenda hushed quietly.

"Sharon, stop talking that way. This baby is a great gift for you. You'll see, everything will be fine when you take your baby in your arms for the first time. Everything will be fine." Brenda said encouragingly. On the other hand, Andy and Provenza had just finished an interrogation. For a moment, Andy stopped and Provenza stood before him.

"Hey, Flynn, what happens?" he asked anxiously. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"You know, I live with Sharon as if I'm a stranger. I can't believe that my love gone this way. I really loved Sharon, but after everything that happened between us I can't be like before. I'm trying give her love during this period, but knowing that she doesn't want this child I can't. " Andy said grimly. Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down. Look, maybe you both need time. You need to think of Maddie and your unborn child. Time heals, don't forget that." he said firmly. Andy sighed and put his hands in his pockets, then went to his desk. Whether he could love Sharon as before? It was a mystery ... In the evening, Sharon sat pensively on her desk. The whole team was on a crime scene but her. Brenda forbade her and she was right. Sharon had no power to go to the crime scene. She threw her pen on the desk and leaned back, closing her eyes. She patted her belly gently. She wasn't sure whether she wants that child. She was afraid. She still had doubts and it frightened her even more. She looked at the baby clothes again and remembered Emily and Ricky. They also were eager for the baby. Everyone was happy, except her. She wiped her tears, seeing that the others returned. Andy, however, immediately noticed that something was wrong. He immediately knelt before her and touched her face while Provenza handed her a glass of water.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andy asked anxiously. Sharon took a sip of her water and she nodded slightly.

"Can you take me home? I feel tired." she asked softly. Andy nodded and helped her to the car, while Provenza took her coat and her purse. When Sharon got into the car with him, Provenza immediately handed her things to Andy.

"Take care of her and forget about everything." he said sternly. Andy sighed and nodded slightly. Several hours later, Sharon was in Andy's arms. She felt more relaxed while Andy was with her. As if she'd forgotten everything, but Andy couldn't forget everything just like that. And he still was behaving coldly with Sharon, making her feel worse. She looked into his brown eyes sadly.

"Andy, I want to talk to you about something very important while Maddie sleeps. I hate this coldness between us and I feel more and more alone without you and your love. I know that your concern is because of the baby, but I feel exhausted. I need your love, but you push me away every time. Andy, you don't even talk to me. You sleep on this couch for months. I need your love. " she said, weeping quietly. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped her tears, looking at her green eyes which were filled with disappointment.

"Sharon, you can't even believe how much I loved you. But after everything that happened between us, my love began to evaporate. Every day my love for you die a little more." he said bitterly. Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly.

"You punish me, right? So, I don't want this child, you punish me. And yes, you did. You're breaking my heart into a thousand pieces." she said softly.

"Sharon, it makes no sense to talk about the past. The only thing I want is you and the baby to be fine. But please, don't expect the same love from me. I just can't. Yes, maybe I also have mistakes, but you keep to have doubts in your decision. You're always dissatisfied and you still don't want our child. I don't know why you're doing it, but believe me, my love turned into dust. I can't love you as before. " he said firmly and walked to the bedroom, while Sharon wept helplessly ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Maybe half an hour, Sharon failed to get out of this couch. She was still crying, although she wanted to settle down for the sake of her child. Dr. Julie unnecessary had warned that she must be peaceful, but after all these conflicts with Andy, she just couldn't. Yes, she knew that she was guilty of everything but Andy's coldness made her feel worse. After a few minutes, Andy went back into the living room with a blanket in his hands. He threw the blanket on the couch and put his hands in his pockets, looking at Sharon, who was still crying. She looked at him coldly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Sharon, I beg you, stop crying. There's no point. You can't change the bitter truth and my heart. You have to understand that this love between us is now just past." he said firmly. Sharon wiped her tears and stood before him, looking into his brown eyes.

"Andy, I can't believe that you're telling me all this so easily. Yes, I admit, I am guilty. It's because of me and because I don't want this child. Yes, you're right. I still can't get used to this idea because I wasn't expecting a child in my future. I feel terrible. Your coldness is killing me. " she said softly but behind her words there was pain. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Sharon, you do everything possible to kill this love. I repeatedly tried to have a happy family with you because I loved you with all my heart but you decided to terminate our child. Sharon, this is our child and you just say that you don't want this child. Yes, I understand your fears, but you must understand my pain. Years ago, Jennifer failed my life and took away my unborn child. You wanted to do the same and frankly, I wouldn't be able to endure such pain again. You know, sometimes I feel stupid thinking that I fell in love with the wrong woman. Maybe Louie was right. The enemy is always the enemy and nobody can change that. " he said thoughtfully. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and bit her lip. She didn't know what to do, but she could feel that between them there is no love.

"Yeah, maybe you're still my enemy but no one can't realize this. My biggest mistake is you. But I repeat Lieutenant Flynn: I hold onto this baby just for you. You wanted this, not me. I don't have to live here. I'll take Maddie and I'll go to my apartment. Seeing you, I feel worse. " she said with anger and walked to the bedroom. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and looked after her. He couldn't let her go. She was pregnant and he couldn't leave her alone. The next morning, Maddie was getting ready in her room for school, while Sharon quickly dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After last night's dispute, Sharon simply didn't want to see Andy's face. Going into the living room, however, she noticed that Andy was still asleep. She approached him and looked at him carefully with a cold look. She touched his shoulder to wake him.

"It's getting late. I don't want you fussing that you're late for work." she said sarcastically and walked toward the kitchen. Andy opened his eyes sleepily and took a deep breath. At this point, Maddie hastily come to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Dad, you promised me that you'll take me to school." the little girl said, frowning. Andy chuckled softly and kissed Maddie's cheek.

"Honey, I'll take you to school as usual. I'll be ready quickly. Your mom make breakfast. Wait for me in the kitchen." he suggested with a smile and walked to the bedroom. Maddie went into the kitchen and hugged her mother. Sharon kissed her gently and served breakfast to her, sitting there with a cup of raspberry tea.

"Mom, Dad behaves like a child. I'm already ready for school, but he is not yet ready for work." the little girl said with a grin. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Maddie, honey, believe me, I have no idea. Let's have breakfast. We'll talk later." she said firmly. Maddie nodded slightly. After a few minutes, Andy joined them and sat against Sharon, watching her colder than ever. Sharon ignored him, especially after last night. After Andy took Maddie to school, he returned home since Sharon had refused to go to work. Despite everything, however, he wanted to know why. He must notify Chief Johnson and the team for her absence. He found her in the living room and stood in front of her.

"Sharon, what's the problem? You want to stay home, but why? Don't you feel good?" he asked worriedly - somewhat. Sharon took a deep breath and rubbed her belly gently.

"I just feel tired." she replied quietly, shunning his eyes. Andy sighed wearily and knelt before her. He was sure that this wasn't just fatigue. He touched her face and lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes.

"Look, I can feel that it's not just fatigue. Tell me the truth." he insisted. Sharon rolled her eyes displeased and stood up carefully.

"When will you leave me in peace? I need to be alone and besides, I already informed Brenda. I don't want to argue with you again. Stop following me in every step. I'm tired of this concern. You're worried about me just for this baby and we both know it very well. " she almost shouted. Andy didn't know how to keep his cool and how to get Sharon to relax. But she had to be calmed down.

"Sharon, stop yelling! You have to be calm right now. Stop creating conflicts." he said firmly. Sharon laughed derisively.

"You create these problems, not me. I want to be alone." she said several times. Andy decided that it makes no sense to argue with her. He went to the department completely disappointed and sad. The whole team could feel the change in him. After Provenza get out of the interview room, he saw Andy, who sat distracted on his desk. He handed several folders to him until Andy looked at him confused.

"Chief Johnson wants you to talk to the parents of the victim and to reassure them." Provenza said hastily. Andy took a deep breath and threw the folders on his desk.

"My God, Provenza! I can't calm myself. How can I reassure these poor parents?!" he said dissatisfied. Provenza sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Okay, then I'll do that along with Sanchez, but what's wrong with you? I know you have problems with Sharon, but that doesn't mean that it should interfere with your work."

"On the contrary. My relationship with Sharon is terrible. Last night we had a dispute and today she didn't want to come to work because of me. I don't know what to do. She is pregnant and I don't want to hurt her. But she keeps saying that she kept this baby just for me. The fact that she doesn't want our child pisses me off. " he admitted sadly. Provenza shrugged.

"Well, as I said, she needs time. Lately you two can't get used to this new change. Obviously, the baby will bring many changes in your life." he said encouragingly. Andy took Sharon's engagement ring from his pocket and his eyes filled with tears. He still remembered the moment when they got engaged with so much love and now it looked like a nightmare. Late in the evening, Sharon was sitting on the couch crying. This was probably due to her hormones, but she couldn't forget Andy's words. Seeing that her mother is crying, Maddie immediately hugged her tightly.

"Mom, why are you crying?" the little girl asked sadly. Sharon wiped her tears, but she had no strength even to calm Maddie and tell her that she is well. At this point, Andy came home and Maddie immediately went to him. Andy took his daughter in his arms and looked at Sharon sadly.

"Hey, Maddie, honey, why your mother is crying?" he asked anxiously. Maddie shrugged.

"I asked her, but she didn't answer me."

"Well, then, go into your room while I talk to your mother. She'll be good, I assure you." Andy said quietly and Maddie went to her room. Andy cautiously approached Sharon and again knelt before her. She looked at him sadly as he squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, you have to calm down. Besides, you're scaring Maddie. She's worried about you." he said quietly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Perhaps only she can understand what I feel. Because you refuse to understand that I also feel pain just like you. I'm pregnant and you're so far away from me. Even though I said I don't want this child, I need your support during this period. " she said heatedly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and dropped her hand.

"Sharon, I tried to be with you, but you asked this coldness between us. I never wanted to leave you alone, especially now." He broke off abruptly. Sharon took a deep breath and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Well, then, let's make a deal. You know very well that I don't want this child and I decided to keep it for you. I don't want anything to do with this child and I decided to give the baby to you. I mean that I don't want to have anything to do with this child. You're the father and I know that you can take care of this child without me. I decided to give up my parental rights. " she said immediately, making Andy almost faint from shock - she refused her parental rights ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Andy was totally shocked. No, he couldn't think clearly at the moment. This should be a bad joke. No, it was not possible. Sharon Raydor - the brilliant mother who loved her children more than anything, now wanted to give up her parental rights to their child. Andy stood up with anger and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sharon, tell me it was a joke. It can't be true. You are a brilliant mother who loves her children more than anything. You even adopt Maddie when I was against this decision. You love Maddie as your daughter. Sharon, what the problem now? No, you can't give up your parental rights! " Andy almost cried with anger. Sharon took a deep breath and stood before him.

"But I do. Andy, I don't want this child from the beginning. Why did you make me scream like crazy? You know very well that I don't want this child. How many times do I have to repeat it?" Sharon asked angrily. Andy closed his eyes for a moment. He had to keep his cool.

"Sharon, I can't believe that just you don't want your child. You are the mother and that child is growing inside you. This child is a part of you. I can't believe that you don't want our child. Sharon, this is our child . Evidence of how strong was our love. And now, after everything that happened, you want to give up your parental rights? Applause. " he said sarcastically. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"Don't be ridiculous." she said wryly.

"You're the one who is funny. I can't believe that I've loved a woman like you. You broke my heart into a thousand pieces. You don't want this child, and I know that. But to give up your parental rights ... This it is cruel. What do you say to your children? Emily, Ricky, Maddie? " He broke off abruptly. Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly.

"I have my ways."

"You're pathetic. I hate the day that I met you Sharon Raydor. You love to kill little by little. Well, if that's your decision, well then. Don't worry. I can give all my love to my child. My child don't need a mother like you! " he shouted and walked toward the bedroom, while Sharon sat on the couch and tears streamed down her cheeks. He was right, and her words had hurt her heart deeply. She took a pillow in her hands and closed her eyes for a moment, leaning back. Somehow, she dozed off here. When Andy returned and saw that she was asleep, he sat beside her, watching her carefully. His heart was totally broken after his last dispute with Sharon. He still couldn't believe that she doesn't want their child. He wrapped her in a blanket and all night didn't sleep, looking at her and thinking about his future. The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes and frowned, feeling mild discomfort. Andy squeezed her shoulder, watching her with indescribable coldness. His only worry was the baby. He was convinced that he no longer was able to love Sharon again. He helped her to her feet, but she didn't say a word and went to the bathroom. Andy hastily prepared breakfast and called Maddie. Father and daughter were eating breakfast together while Sharon was still in the bedroom. As always, she couldn't choose a suitable dress. She hated her pregnancy and everything related to that child. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and patted her little baby bump. She frowned and threw all her clothes on the bed. She even blamed this unborn child for her ruined relationship with Andy. She decided to calm down and go into the kitchen. She kissed Maddie's cheek and sat beside her while Andy wasn't paying her any attention.

"Mom, I hope that you're better this morning." the little girl said anxiously. Sharon smiled gently and stroked her hair.

"I'm fine honey, don't worry. Everything will be fine." She assured and threw cold look at Andy. After a few minutes, Andy took Maddie to school and went to the department. At the same time, Sharon had a conversation with Chief Johnson.

"Sharon, you look pale. Are you sure, it's all right?" Brenda asked worriedly and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Actually, I don't know how I feel. My feelings are a mixture and my head is a mess. Last night I had a big argument with Andy and probably all will support him when I say the reason we argued. Everyone knows that I don't want this child and I hold onto this baby just because of Andy and his desire. But last night I said that ... Brenda, I want to give up my parental rights. Andy wants this child and I fulfilled his wish. I will give the child to him. He would give all his love to his child, because I can't. " she said sadly. Brenda's eyes widened.

"What? Sharon, you can't do such nonsense! Look, stop talking nonsense, please. You're a mother and you can't give up your child just like that, you know. It's cruel and you're a mother who loves her children more than anything. You adopt Maddie and now you're like her real mother. I can't believe that you want to give up your parental rights. " Brenda said angrily. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Brenda, believe me, this is my final decision and nobody can change that. "On the other hand, Provenza couldn't believe that Sharon wants to give up her parental rights.

"Flynn, calm down. I understand your pain perfectly, but when Sharon holds her baby in her arms for the first time, she'll forget about all that. She would never leave her child. Yes, she is stubborn and hard, but she won't leave her child. " Provenza said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath.

"Provenza, she decided to give up our child. I feel terrible. Like a fool." he said bitterly. Provenza squeezed his shoulder, but he was powerless. He couldn't help his friend. In the evening, Sharon sat at her desk looking at a few reports before her. Andy sat there, looking at her in anger and disappointment. It just should be a nightmare. After she walked toward the elevators, Andy immediately followed her and grabbed her hand. She turned to him, looking at him coldly.

"What do you want?" she asked with anger. Andy sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I want to make you think clearly. Currently, I have a feeling that you don't think about our future. Yes, I don't want a relationship with you and we have no future together. But you have to understand the fact that you're a mother and you you can't give up your rights just like that. You're the mother of this child! " he almost shouted.

"But you're the father!"

"Sharon, this child will need a mother. You exaggerate. You're just selfish!" he said with anger and get back to the rest of the team. Sharon felt slightly dizzy and leaned against the wall, taking shallow breaths. She rubbed her belly, hoping that this discomfort will disappear soon. After half an hour, however, Sharon had begun to feel even more discomfort. But Andy ignore it and won't even asked her if she was all right. She took a sip of her water and pulled her glasses. She leaned back and put her hand on her belly and took a deep breath. Buzz approached her, seeing how pale she is.

"Captain, is everything okay?" he asked immediately, but Andy still doesn't respond and didn't look at Sharon. Sharon nodded with a slight smile.

"I'm okay, Buzz. Don't worry. I think I need a break." she quickly walked to the break room while Buzz shrugged confused and went to Provenza. Hours later, no one felt Sharon's absence, until finally, Andy noticed her glasses on her desk. He looked around carefully.

"Where is Sharon?" he asked, almost professionally, but with concern.

"Lieutenant, she said that she needs a break and went to the break room." Buzz informed immediately. Andy nodded and decided to check if she was all right. But entering inside, he fell into shock. Sharon was lying on the floor unconscious. He quickly knelt beside her and touched her face. His heart seemed to stop for a moment. This was perhaps one of his worst nightmares.

"My God! Sharon, can you hear me? Open your eyes! Sharon ?!" he shouted loudly, but she didn't react. Suddenly, Provenza went inside and fell into shock too.

"My God, Flynn! What happened here?" he asked heatedly.

"Provenza, I have no time for explanations. Call 911, we should've brought Sharon to the hospital!" he said with anger. Provenza immediately grabbed his phone and called 911 while Andy was still holding Sharon in his arms, looking at her sadly and with fear.

 _"God, let Sharon and the baby be fine. I don't want anything to happen. I don't want to be the cause of another terrible loss."_ Andy muttered quietly until the ambulance came ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Andy stood close to Sharon, clutching her hand and looking at her carefully. She slowly opened her eyes, and once again, she realized that she was in hospital. She couldn't remember what had happened. The only thing she remembered was that she was in the break room and the rest was fog. She looked at Andy coldly and closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the same discomfort.

"Why am I here? What happened?" she asked heatedly.

"Sharon, you'd fainted in the break room and we brought you here. Dr. Julie said that everything is fine. Don't worry." he assured quietly, touching her face. Sharon took his hand and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Where's Maddie?"

"Don't worry about her. She's with Brenda and Fritz." Sharon took a deep breath and put her hand on her belly while Andy wiped her tears. Whatever happens, he couldn't watch her cry. However, she couldn't be his enemy again. Perhaps this truth frightened him. The fact that he can't stop loving her.

"Andy, I'm to blame for everything that happens. You're right. I don't want this child and you just can't tolerate my whims." she said bitterly. Andy shushed softly and hugged her tightly as she cried softly on his shoulder. She felt that the coldness between them kill her with every passing minute. He looked into her green eyes with that same warm smile, but his look as if was still cold.

"Hey, Sharon, there is someone here, who wants to see you." he said with a smile. Sharon looked at him confused while Andy went to open the door. Seeing Ricky before her, she almost fainted from shock. Ricky immediately hugged his mother. Sharon couldn't describe her joy in seeing her son for the first time in months.

"Mom, how do you feel? Tell me you're okay." he said plaintively, looking at her sadly. Sharon smiled softly and bit her lip.

"I'm fine honey. Don't worry, I just felt dizzy and that's all. But I never imagined that my son would come here right now. Ricky, I'm so happy to see you." Sharon said excitedly and hugged her son again. Ricky smiled contentedly and kissed his mother on the cheek. Andy watched them with a sad smile. Seeing how much Sharon loves her children, it was sad because she didn't want their child and despite everything, she still says that she'll give up her parental rights. But now, he wanted to talk to Ricky. Who knows, maybe he would make his mother change her mind?

"Did you see your father?" Sharon asked, frowning. Ricky sighed and shook his head.

"No mom, but Emily was with him in Las Vegas. He asked to talk to her and she couldn't refuse him. But you know what, I don't want to talk about my father. I am so happy that you're happy with Andy . And frankly, I can't wait to hug my sibling. I'm not jealous like Emily. " he joked and laughed slightly. Sharon nodded without smiling. How could she tell her children that she wants to give up her parental rights? It was so hard. After a few minutes, Andy joined them.

"Andy, I feel perfectly well and you know I hate hospitals. I want to go home to spend some time with my son." she said plaintively. Andy sighed and looked at Ricky.

"I know that you hate hospitals and so, I already talked to Dr. Julie. She said that you can go home now." he said with a smile.

"Well then, I'll help my mom." Ricky said with a smile. Andy decided to talk to Dr. Julie and going in the waiting room, Provenza stood before him.

"What happens Flynn? How is Sharon?" he asked anxiously. Andy shrugged.

"She's good. The seizure is because of her blood pressure and I'm grateful for that. By the way, Ricky is here and I want to share my pain with him. I know that he is the only one who can make his mother to change her mind. " Andy explained hastily. Provenza shook his head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Are you sure that Ricky must learn it now? Look, don't get me wrong, but Sharon has to recover. We all experienced a huge shock because of her condition. I don't want a new dispute between you. '"

"Provenza, Ricky is her son. I can't even describe her joy. She loves her children, but she doesn't want our child. Ricky mentioned that he is excited to hug his sibling, but he doesn't know that his mother wants to waive her rights. I've decided. I'll talk to him. " he said firmly. Provenza hoped that his friend would be able to find happiness. Late in the evening, Sharon, Ricky and Maddie sat on the couch, while Andy was preparing the guest room for Ricky. Sharon was pleased that Ricky and Maddie get along so well.

"Hey, Princess, last time we saw each other was 3 months ago. I can't believe that I miss you so much." Ricky said, hugging his little sister. Maddie chuckled slightly.

"I miss you too. But don't forget that you promised me you'd take me to school this week." the little girl said sternly. Sharon grinned slightly, listening to their conversation.

"Well minx, I'll fulfill my promise. I am your brother and I'll never lie to you." he assured immediately. At this point, Andy came into the living room and approached them. He looked at Sharon, then to Ricky.

"Ricky, I've prepared your room. Consider that this is your home." he said with a smile. Ricky shook his hand and nodded slightly.

"Thanks for all Andy. I really thank you." he said gratefully. When Maddie began to yawn, Sharon took her daughter to the nursery and Andy used the time to talk with Ricky and tell him the truth. Ricky was afraid from the coming conversation because he could feel the tension.

"Andy, is everything okay? You're scaring me." he noted with concern. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"In fact, Ricky, I want to talk to you about something very important. For your mother." he said uncertainly. Ricky panicked.

"About Mom? My God, she and the baby are fine, right?" he asked immediately. Andy squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, they're fine, but the problem there is that your mother doesn't want this baby and she wants to give up her parental rights." Andy said quickly, knowing that there is no point hiding that. Ricky's eyes widened upon hearing the truth. No, he just couldn't believe that his mother wants to give up her parental rights. But how this could be possible? She adored her children.

"No, Andy, please tell me it was a joke. My mother can't be so cruel. She loves her children and she's always been a wonderful mother." Ricky said sadly and shocked at the same time. Andy shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Ricky, trust me, I daily have this discussion with your mother. But she continues to speak the same. She doesn't want this child and it hurts me deeply. Yes, maybe she's stressed because of this pregnancy, but to give up her parental rights is too cruel. " Andy said with pain as if every moment was ready to cry. Ricky closed his eyes for a moment. He still couldn't believe that his mother thinks nonsense. At the same moment, Sharon stood before them, watching them carefully.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, confused. Ricky was angry and stood in front of his mother.

"No mom, nothing is alright. Why do you want to give up your parental rights? You're not so cruel!" he almost shouted. Andy squeezed his shoulder to comfort him. Sharon took a deep breath and cast a cold look at Andy, then asked to be alone with her son. Andy decided to check on Maddie, while Sharon wanted to explain this awkward situation to her son.

"First, I want you to calm down. All this seems strange, but it is not as you think. Let's talk. Believe me, I have an explanation." she said calmly. Ricky sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I hope that you have a better explanation Mom." he said unhappily. Sharon took a deep breath and carefully sat down next to her son.

"Yes, I didn't want this child and I still can't get used to this idea. Whatever happens, I can't accept this pregnancy. I couldn't say anything to you because I didn't want new problems. In fact, I wanted to have an abortion, but I gave up at the last minute. Ricky, you're my son and I want you to understand me. I have many reasons to not want this child. You know very well that I had two miscarriages. I'm afraid that will now happen the same. " she admitted sadly. Ricky looked at his mother and bit his lip.

"Mom, these are not the real reasons. I can't believe that you want to give up your parental rights. Mom, it's pretty cruel and you know this very well. You adopt Maddie and you love her as your daughter. Then why you keep thinking about the past? Nobody said that you will have another miscarriage. " he said angrily. Sharon wiped her tears and squeezed his shoulder.

"Ricky, trust me, I won't be able to give love to this child. I know that Andy is able to give all his love." she said softly. Ricky gritted his teeth in anger and stood up.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but you're talking nonsense. You're a mother and you can't give up your child just like that. You love your children and I am sure that you talk this way because of your hormones. But remember one thing: I won't let something like that! " Ricky said disgruntled and walked to his room. Sharon couldn't believe that Andy had told the truth just like that. She quickly went to the bedroom and saw Andy in front of her. She motioned him to go into the bedroom. Although he didn't want, Andy decides to listen.

"What is the problem?" he asked indifferently.

"I can't believe that you told Ricky the truth." she shouted angrily. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and shook his head.

"He has a right to know Sharon."

"He's my son and I can decide whether I could tell him the truth!"

"What's the problem? I think someone should make you think clearly. You make a mistake after mistake. Maybe Ricky will be able to change your decision." he said firmly. Sharon laughed derisively.

"You know what, you're pathetic Andy Flynn. Whatever happens, I won't change my decision. This is my final decision and nobody can change that!" she yelled against him while Andy looked at her just coldly ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Several weeks, Sharon hardly spoke to Andy. She still couldn't forget the fact that he'd told the whole truth to her son. Today she had an appointment with Dr. Julie and more importantly - she would see her baby on ultrasound. She didn't know how she felt as if she had no desire to see this baby. As she was in the fourth month of her pregnancy, the doctor wanted to make sure that everything is fine. Although Andy repeatedly insisted to accompany her, Sharon had refused. She didn't want any support from his side, especially now. That morning, she looked at her reflection in the mirror thoughtfully, rubbing her stomach absently. At that moment, Andy stood by the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Sharon looked at him coldly and shook her head.

"Absolutely. Andy, the team needs you and I can handle myself." she replied firmly. Andy rolled his eyes, disgruntled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sharon, nothing is more important than the baby now. The work is always in the background." he said heatedly. Sharon took a deep breath and without saying a word, she went into the kitchen to serve breakfast to Maddie. Maddie kissed her mother gently on the cheek and sat down. Andy kissed Maddie and sat opposite her, watching Sharon's movements. He was worried about her and the baby more than anything, but she didn't allow him to be near her. Yes, between them there was no love, but they were about to become parents. Sharon had stopped to talk to him since Ricky had left. He knew that she was angry, but Ricky had a right to know the truth.

"Mom, I want to know if the baby will be a boy or a girl." the little girl said plaintively. Sharon sighed wearily and bit her lip.

"Honey, I said it would be a surprise. Why is everybody interested in the sex? The only thing that is important is the baby to be healthy. Am I right?" she said, frowning. Maddie pouted while Andy took her hand.

"The kid's right, Sharon. What is the problem if we learn whether the baby will be a boy or a girl? Besides, today you have a chance to find out during the ultrasound. Frankly, I wouldn't want to wait five months." he said firmly. Sharon shook her head and sipped her juice.

"You two are big stubborn. But as I said, it'll be a surprise. Sorry guys." she said cheekily, taking her purse. She quickly went to the hospital while Andy took Maddie to school. Sharon went to the doctor's office more uncertain than ever. She trembled with fear that something is wrong. Although she didn't want this child, she didn't want anything to happen. She knew how much Andy wants this child and she didn't want to ruin his dreams and desire. She went inside and Dr. Julie greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Sharon. Are you ready for the ultrasound?" the doctor asked and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon imperceptibly nodded and smiled slightly.

"I think I am." she said uncertainly and began to follow her instructions. On the other hand, Andy couldn't concentrate on his work, thinking about Sharon. He couldn't believe that he'd left her alone even though she'd insisted hard. Provenza approached his friend and squeezed his shoulder.

"Flynn, you look nervous." he noted immediately. Andy sighed wearily and checked his watch.

"I don't know, I worry about Sharon. Today she had an appointment with Dr. Julie and she didn't allow me to accompany her. I don't want anything to happen." Andy said heatedly. Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Stop talking nonsense, Flynn! Everything will be alright, moreover, Sharon knows what she's doing. Well, maybe she doesn't want the child, but she wants your happiness." Provenza said reassuringly. Andy took a deep breath and walked into the murder room. Provenza shrugged and went into Chief's office. Dr. Julie had already begun the examination. Sharon was pretty nervous.

"Sharon, you sure you don't want to know the baby's sex?" the doctor asked several times.

"I don't want. I just want to know if the baby is doing well." Sharon broke off sharply and bit her lip, looking at the monitor. Suddenly Dr. Julie smiled and it made Sharon feel curiosity.

"Doctor, what's the problem? The baby is good, right?" Sharon panicked immediately.

"Sharon, don't worry. They're both good." Dr. Julie said with a grin. Sharon's eyes widened and she looked at the doctor more confused than ever.

"Sorry? Both?" Sharon asked to be sure.

"Sharon, congratulations! You are expecting twins!" Dr. Julie said excitedly. At this point, Sharon was totally shocked. She hadn't expected anything like this. She expected twins. God, she was about to have twins at her age.

"My God! Twins?" Sharon said excitedly and tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. She didn't know what to think now. She was no longer sure if she wants to give up her parental rights. She was carrying inside her two brand new lives. How she could abandon them? How this would be possible? After the initial shock, Sharon wanted to know the sex of her children.

"So, can I figure out their sex?"

"Of course Sharon. Say hello to your little son and your little daughter." Dr. Julie said with a smile. Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself. No, she couldn't relax. Somehow, learning that she'll have twins, she was glad for the first time. After the appointment, Sharon went to the department to tell the news to Andy, who was about to go mad with worry. Seeing that Sharon was slowly approaching him, he immediately stood before her and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon looked at him coldly, while the whole team was looking at them.

"Sharon, are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" he asked, more worried than ever. She touched his shoulder and shook her head.

"Andy, I have to tell you something very important. For my pregnancy." she said uncertainly. Andy's heart seemed to stop for a moment and he couldn't think clearly.

"Oh, no, don't tell me that there is something wrong."

"No, actually, I don't know how to feel. Whether it's bad or not, but .. Oh, Andy, we'll have two babies. I'm expecting twins." she said finally, making Andy almost faint from shock. For a moment, he couldn't even say a word.

"Sharon, what? You kidding? Twins? Oh my God!" Andy said excitedly and without thinking a moment about the past and the conflicts between them, he hugged her tightly and snuggled in her silky hair while everyone applauded. Sharon looked at the team and turned her attention to Andy.

"Andy, we're about to have a boy and a girl. Twins." she said again. Andy couldn't describe his joy. But the fact that Sharon was also happy and excited it made him feel even better. They were eager to share this news with Maddie, which will probably be in seventh heaven of happiness. In the evening, Sharon and Andy went home early to share the news with their daughter while Provenza and Chief Johnson discussed the news together.

"Lieutenant Provenza, I can't describe how happy I am for Sharon and Andy. They'll have twins. It's wonderful." Brenda said with a grin. Provenza nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Chief, I'm happy. I hope that at least after this news, Sharon will not give up her parental rights." he said thoughtfully. Brenda squeezed his shoulder with a smile.

"I'm sure. She won't do such a thing." she said firmly. On the other hand, Maddie jumped everywhere with happiness.

"So, I'll have a brother and sister? I'm so happy!" the little girl wouldn't stop screaming with joy. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile.

"Yes, honey. But you have to prepare for many sleepless nights. However, we'll have two babies." Sharon said jokingly.

"Absolutely. It would be quite difficult and our lives will change radically." Andy said with a smile.

"I'm ready for them!" Maddy said excitedly running and walked to her room. Andy wrapped his arms around Sharon and snuggled in her silky hair. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and took his hand.

"Did you expect that?" she asked softly, looking into his brown eyes. Andy smiled softly and shook his head.

"No, I'm not. But I'm happy." he said firmly, rubbing her belly absently. Sharon put her hand over his thoughtfully.

"You know what, when I learned that they are twins, I almost fainted. I wasn't even sure if I want to leave them just like that." she said uncertainly. Andy caressed her face.

"Do you still want to give up your parental rights?" he asked sadly. Sharon sighed wearily and shrugged.

"I'm still not sure and I think that will not be able until the end of this pregnancy." she said softly. Andy took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sharon, whatever happens, I'm sure everything will be fine." he said with a satisfied smile, while Sharon snuggled in his arms, closing her eyes ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Sharon and Andy were so close together after months. That night they'd slept together for the first time. Sharon was nestled in Andy's arms. She felt more relaxed than ever and she believed that Andy is the only one who can make her feel comfortable. Although she still didn't know whether she should leave her children and give up her parental rights but she really needed his love and support at this time. She needed from Andy and it was all true. Andy held her tightly in his arms. He was happy with the fact that Sharon was about to give up her bad thoughts and create a happy family with him and their children. But whatever happens, he would always be near her. Suddenly his phone rang and break the silence. He quickly grabbed his phone so as not to wake Sharon, who was asleep on his chest.

"Hello." he hissed.

"Flynn, we have a new case and you have to come on a crime scene right now." Provenza said sternly. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Stop yelling old man. I'll be there in 15 minutes." he said dissatisfied and hung up. Sharon rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily at Andy. He leaned and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, Andy, what happens?" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing honey, Provenza just informed me that I should go to a crime scene. I hate to leave you alone at midnight but ...- '"

"Andy, stop fussing. It's your job and you have to participate in this investigation. I'd like to participate too, but with my pregnancy is not possible. Don't worry about me." she assured softly, touching his face. He kissed her again, then walked to the place. Sharon stood up slightly in the bed and checked the clock. She patted her belly slightly and smiled. The thought that she'll have twins made her feel better. Somehow, as if she'd begun to get used to the idea. Yes, being a mother again, especially now was not easy, but she was ready to do everything for these children. Even though she still wasn't sure whether she wants to give up her parental rights. After about 20 minutes, Andy arrived on the crime scene. Provenza immediately approached him.

"Well, Flynn, you said that you'll be here in 15 minutes, but you come 20 minutes later!" he noted sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Provenza, stop talking nonsense. Sharon is pregnant and I couldn't leave her alone just like that. I'm worried about her." he said firmly. Provenza looked at him more confused than ever.

"Wait a minute. You mean that Sharon will not give up her parental rights?"

"Oh, no, I'm not sure. She said that she is happy about the news of the twins and that she would think about it. I hope that she won't abandon our children. I feel terrible, but at least the ice between us began to melt. " Andy said sadly and shrugged. Provenza shook his head and they joined the rest of the team. During this time, Sharon was sleeping in the bedroom when she heard Maddie screaming. She quickly and carefully got out of bed and went to the nursery to calm her daughter. Maddie hugged her mother crying.

"Maddie, honey, are you okay? What happened?" Sharon asked immediately.

"Mom, I had a terrible dream. Mom, I saw that guy. I saw how he killed my parents." the little girl sobbed. Sharon shushed softly and wiped her tears.

"Maddie, it's just a nightmare, nothing more. Calm down, please. I'm here and everything is fine." She assured and hugged her daughter tightly. Although Maddie hadn't dreamed of such nightmares for months, she still couldn't forget this horror. Sharon tried to reassure her daughter as possible and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It was 6:00 in the morning when Andy came home and threw the keys wearily. He saw Sharon sitting in the kitchen thoughtfully. He sat down opposite her and took her hand.

"Sharon, is everything okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Not exactly. Maddie had a nightmare again. Andy, she still can't forget about that horror. Although now we are her parents, she can't forget. The horror she experienced was horrible." she said sadly, her eyes filled with tears. Andy hushed quietly and sat beside her.

"Sharon, calm down. Maddie had no nightmares for months. I think there is something important that Maddie hides from us." Andy said doubtful. Sharon looked at him more confused than ever.

"What do you mean? That someone is threatening my daughter? How is this possible? The killer of her parents is dead." she said thoughtfully. Andy shrugged and decided to talk to Maddie, while Sharon went into the bedroom to get ready for work. Andy looked at his daughter that was ready for school. The little girl smiled softly while Andy knelt before her and stroked her hair.

"Maddie, your mother told me that you had a terrible nightmare." he said quietly. Maddie looked down and nodded slightly.

"Dad, that was terrible nightmare." she said sadly. Andy wiped her tears and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, honey, stop crying. Are you sure it's all right? I mean, are you hiding something from us?" he asked immediately. The little girl shrugged and shook her head.

"No Dad, it's okay." she assured immediately and hugged him. Although she said that, Andy was sure that his daughter was hiding something important from them. But not to worry unnecessarily Sharon, he decided to learn the truth in his ways. A few minutes later they joined Sharon in the kitchen. Maddie kissed her mother gently and sat beside her while Andy served them breakfast. He didn't want Sharon to be tired.

"Maddie, honey, are you okay?" Sharon asked anxiously. Maddie nodded with a smile.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry." She assured and winked at her father. Andy smiled contentedly and shrugged, looking at Sharon. Sharon was pleased that the harmony in her family was as before. Maybe because the ice between her and Andy had begun to melt. After Sharon and Andy took Maddie to school together they went to the department and surprised the whole team. They hadn't come together for months, and they were happy with this, especially Provenza and Brenda. Brenda called Sharon in her office until Andy joined the rest of the team.

"Sharon, I can't tell you how glad I am that you'll have twins. I hope that you're happy too." Brenda said with a smile and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon smiled softly and nodded slightly.

"Honestly, I never would have imagined that my maternal instinct will make me rethink things. I mean that I promised Andy to think about the twins, so if I'll give up my parental rights. But since I learned that I'll have twins, I feel quite strange. Like I'm really happy. " she admitted, rubbing her belly absently. Brenda smiled contentedly and put her hand on her belly.

"Sharon, this is motherly love. You'll see, soon you'll forget about the past and you won't give up your children." Brenda said firmly. After a few minutes, Sharon left the office and Andy stood before her with a smile.

"Well, Captain, do you want to go to a restaurant for a good lunch? I don't want you and the babies to be hungry." he said, grinning. Sharon pouted slightly.

"Andy, restaurant? Oh, I just want hamburger." she said, frowning. Andy's eyes widened.

"Sharon, you've never eaten hamburger, at least while we were together."

"Big deal! I'm pregnant and you have to fulfill my desire lieutenant." she said firmly. Andy chuckled softly and kissed her cheek.

"Well, then. I am ready for everything for you." he said quietly and grabbed her coat, then they went out for a good lunch, unaware from Jack's appearance and the new problems ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Andy was still looking to Sharon that was about to eat the plate in front of her. He grinned slightly, causing her to look at him.

"Hey, what's so funny?" she asked unhappily. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, I just realize that you're very hungry. Sharon, you want to slow down the pace a little? You're ready to eat even the plate." he said, laughing. Sharon pouted and turned her gaze to the other side. Andy reached out and kissed her hand apologetically.

"Sharon, honey, don't get me wrong. I just don't want you to have stomach problems." he said anxiously. Sharon shook her head.

"Andy, I know that. But you have to understand that I'm pregnant and this is completely normal. In addition, you don't know how hard it is to carry two babies." she said sternly. Andy bit his lip and stood up.

"Believe me, I have no idea. You know what, I'll pay the bill. Wait for me for a moment." he said quickly and walked away. Sharon sipped her orange juice and rubbed her belly gently. Perhaps Andy was right. She was too much eating, but she just couldn't stop. She decided to check her phone for missed calls. Fortunately, there are none. She grabbed her coat and turning, she suddenly saw Jack in front of her. Perhaps the worst and unpleasant surprise for the day. Their divorce was finalized three months ago and they hadn't seen each other since. But today, it seems fate was decided to make such a joke. Jack immediately noticed her and approached her.

"Sharon! What a surprise!" he said loudly and stood before her. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath.

"Maybe for you is a pleasant surprise but for me, definitely not. I can't believe that I'm seeing you months later." she said, frowning. Jack grinned but suddenly, his eyes widened noting that Sharon is pregnant. For a moment, he was frightened by the fact that maybe he is the father. Frankly, he wouldn't want another child to abandon.

"My God! Sharon, you're pregnant ?!" He said more surprised than ever.

"Yes, Jack. You've seen correctly." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me that I am ..."

"Jack, how could you think that you're the father? We haven't been together almost six months and you're no one in my life! You are not the father." she said sternly. Jack sighed with relief. No, it was a relief for him. He wouldn't want another child after so many years.

"Yes, that's fine. But this pregnancy is very risky for your age. Don't you think?" he asked ironically. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger. At this point, Andy immediately went to her seeing Jack Raydor.

"Jack Raydor, what are you doing here?" he asked angrily. Suddenly, Jack began to applaud.

"Oh, no, Lieutenant Andy Flynn! I don't want to ask who is the father because the picture before me is clear. Even more." he said sarcastically. Andy was ready to pounce on him, but Sharon stopped him.

"Jack, it is not your business. You know what, go to hell!" Sharon yelled and grabbed her purse, then she and Andy got into their car. Throughout time, Andy drove wildly without speaking. Sharon looked at him occasionally. Suddenly, she asked him to stop, because she needed to talk to him.

"Andy, what's going on with you? From 15 minutes onwards, you drive like an idiot!" she almost shouted. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I just lost my control since I saw Jack Raydor." he hissed in anger. Sharon shushed softly and took his hand.

"Andy, I beg you, stop to think about it. He's just an idiot and nothing more." she tried to calm him, but as if Andy couldn't.

"The fact that he thought that he is the father makes me feel terrible." he admitted. Sharon laughed and touched his face.

"Andy, he was so drunk that he didn't even remember our divorce and the fact that we aren't together. He just was scared that he might have another child to abandon as he did with Emily and Ricky. Calm down, everything is under control. But maybe you're jealous. " she teased lightly. Andy laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, I confess. I'm also an idiot if I can think of Jack's bullshit. You know what, let's take Maddie from school and go home early. You need rest." he suggested. Sharon agreed and they walked to Maddie's school. Once they took their daughter from school, they went home. Andy went into the kitchen to prepare dinner and Maddie decided to help him while Sharon decided to read a magazine in the living room. Andy was pleased that his little daughter wants to become a specialist just like him. He was grateful that Maddie is in their lives. After dinner, Maddie went to her room to do her homework while Sharon and Andy shared a moment alone in the living room. Sharon lay contentedly in Andy's lap while their hands were entwined on her stomach.

"Hey, are you ok there?" he asked, rubbing her belly with a smile. Sharon smiled and took his hand.

"Absolutely. Andy, you know, I'm very curious. We already know the the babies' sex. Let's choose appropriate names." she suggested and stood up carefully, then looked at him with a smile. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"What names? I'm not so ready." he admitted, frowning. Sharon smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder.

"First for a boy and then for a girl. Come on, offer me a name." Sharon insisted. Andy sighed thoughtfully.

"Well, well. What do you say Andy Jr. for our son? I know it sounds old-fashioned." he said and grinned. Sharon laughed and cleared her throat.

"Andy, you seriously? Oh my God. I don't want my son to be so stubborn as you. Maybe another name."

"Good. Then Allen or David?"

"Oh no." Sharon frowned even more. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, please choose you. I refuse." he said displeased. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"I don't know if you'll like it, but I already know two names for the twins. Anthony Flynn and Kaitlyn Flynn. What do you think?" she asked with a smile. Andy gently pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips.

"These names are wonderful honey. We can call them Tony and Kate. You have very good taste." he said with a smile. Sharon smiled slightly and checked her watch.

"Hmm, okay. Now, can you help me to the bedroom? I feel tired to walk alone." she said plaintively. He nodded slightly and gently led her into the bedroom. A few minutes later, Maddie stood before them.

"Mom, Dad, can I sleep with you tonight? Outside, the storm is terrible." Maddie said with fear. Sharon and Andy looked at each other for a moment, then Andy took Maddie in his arms and Maddie lay between them, careful not to hit her mother's stomach. She was the happiest child. Sharon kissed her daughter tenderly on the cheek.

"Now are you happy darling?"

"Absolutely Mom. I feel more relaxed." the little girl assured and fell asleep immediately. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile and slept with their little daughter. A few days later, Sharon had begun to think of something else. What frightened her. She hid it from Andy, but she didn't know how long she can hide the truth. On the other hand, Andy could feel that something was wrong. One morning, he sat at his desk thoughtfully when Provenza approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, you look nervous for the first time in weeks. What happened?" he asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I feel that Sharon is hiding something important from me. She refuses to talk as usual." Andy said, scowling. Provenza sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Maybe now is the time to ask her." he said, seeing that Sharon is approaching. Andy quickly stepped in front of her and asked her to talk. She agreed and they went to the break room.

"Sharon, what's going on with you? You behave quite strangely." he noted with concern. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Andy, I know that I can't hide my fears. You know what, I've been thinking a lot lately. For our future and for the twins. Andy, I'm not as young as before and my pregnancy is high risk. Besides, I'm pregnant with twins and the risk is even greater. I want you to promise me something. If something happens to me, please, take care of our children. I know you'll be a good father. " she said sadly, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Even though she still wasn't sure whether she wants to give up her parental rights, she was worried about her unborn children. However, they were part of her. She was their mother.

"But Sharon, you can't think that way!" he almost shouted and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Andy, I beg you. Promise me. At least you will have some memory of me." she interrupted him and looked down. Andy hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. He couldn't let something like this to happen... He had to erase her fears forever ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Andy managed to reassure Sharon - somewhat. He immediately made her sit down and handed her a glass of water looking at her sadly. He still couldn't understand how Sharon had begun to think that way suddenly after she'd felt so good these days. She sipped her water and took a deep breath as Andy sat down beside her and squeezed her shoulder, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded and pursed her lips.

"I'm fine, don't worry." she assured, but Andy knew that she wasn't at all well. He took the glass from her hand and put it on the table in front of them, then he turned his attention to her again.

"Sharon, why do you think such things? You were so happy these days. You even had forgotten about all the bad thoughts about giving up your parental rights. Why then, now you think that will happen something wrong with you?" he asked, confused. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.

"Andy, I'm not young as before. Dr. Julie said that this pregnancy is high risk. It may be something goes wrong and ... Maybe it sounds strange, but for the first time after four months, I started thinking for the babies. I mean that my motherly instinct makes me think of them. Andy, yeah, maybe I'm confused and I don't know what to do and whether I should give up my parental rights, but if something happens to me, you'll be a good father for our children. " she sobbed. Andy hushed and wiped her tears, then looked at her green eyes.

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense. Everything will be fine. You'll understand how good is the feeling years later, when you take our children in your arms. I am here and always will be. Calm down." he said softly, smiling slightly. Sharon hugged him tightly and closed her eyes. She was grateful that he was in her life.

"Andy, thank you. Despite everything that happened between us, you never leave me alone. I'm grateful." she admitted with a sad smile. Andy shook his head and stroked her face.

"Sharon, I love you more than anything. You're everything to me and trust me, I already forgot about the war and enmity between us. This is just the past. But I assure you, our future will be wonderful. You, me, Maddie and the twins will be the perfect family. " he said firmly. Sharon nodded slightly.

"But still, you can't make me stop thinking about what could happen."

"Sharon, why we go back to the beginning again? Look, I want you to tell me the truth. Tell me why you think such things." he demanded immediately. Sharon shrugged, wondering how to explain.

"In fact, yesterday, Jack said that this pregnancy is quite risky for my age. Yes, maybe he's an idiot, but he's right about that." Andy gritted his teeth in anger.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you think such nonsense because of this idiot! Stop thinking about Jack Raydor and his fictional scenarios. He's an idiot and nothing more. You know what, let's take Maddie from school and go to dinner. If you're not tired, of course. " he offered and decided to change the subject. Sharon smiled softly.

"Frankly, I'm tired, but that doesn't matter. When I'm with you and my daughter, everything is all right." she said softly. Andy bent slightly and kissed her gently on the lips. He went to inform Chief Johnson and the team for their leave with Sharon. Andy helped Sharon to the car and it made her frown.

"Andy, I feel perfectly fine. I don't have dizziness or something. Why are you helping me as an invalid?" she asked, frowning. Andy grinned slightly.

"Sharon, I want to assure you that everything is fine. Besides, you're pregnant with twins and that means double care." he said firmly. Sharon rolled her eyes, dissatisfied. All the way Andy looked to Sharon as she sat pensively.

"Sharon, are you sure that everything is okay?" he said, driving slowly and put his hand on her belly. Sharon sighed and put her hand over his.

"Nothing. I just thought about the past. ''

"Past ?!" Andy moaned, "My God, Sharon. Don't tell me that you think of Jack. I still can't believe that you were married to such an idiot."

"No, Jack wasn't like that in the beginning. When we got married, he was very kind and concerned. I really loved him, Andy. I thought he was the love of my life. But after our children were born, he started coming home more and more drunk. Finally, he decided to abandon us. But honestly, I really loved him. " Andy felt uncomfortable listening to these things by Sharon.

"Hey, you still love him?" he asked offended. Sharon looked at him coldly.

"Andy! Of course not. He's no one in my life. Perhaps only now, I understand that it was a mistake in my life. The only man I love is you. I love you." she said softly and reached out to kiss him on the cheek. Andy smiled contentedly and they continued their way. After the delicious dinner with Maddie, they went home because Sharon needed a break. When Maddie went to her room, Provenza called to inform Andy that he should attend a crime scene. Although Sharon wasn't very pleased with this fact.

"Andy, I know that this is our job, but I hate the fact that I need to be alone." she said, frowning. Andy smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I want you to rest as much as possible. I'll try to get back faster. Look, while Maddie is doing her homework, why not try to sleep? I think you need good sleep, especially during this period. " he suggested. Sharon nodded and kissed him gently.

"Well, I promise. I'll try. I'll miss you." she said softly. Andy kissed her gently on the forehead, then left. Sharon went into the bedroom to try to sleep, but at that moment, she felt something she hadn't felt for years. She grinned slightly and rubbed her belly.

"Hey, you. I can't believe that I felt you for the first time. I hope your dad will return quickly to surprise him." she murmured grinning and went to her bedroom, while the little kicks continued. But that was only the beginning. After about 20 minutes, Andy was already at the crime scene. While the whole team looked at the dead body in front of them, Andy's thoughts were elsewhere. Provenza looked at him and after the investigation is completed, he decided to talk to his friend.

"Well, Flynn, throughout your thoughts were elsewhere. What happened? By the way, Sharon said anything to you about her strange behavior?" he asked heatedly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"As always, the ex-husband. Look, she thinks that something will happen to her because the pregnancy is high risk. I tried to convince her that everything is okay, but I'm not sure if she stopped to think about it." Andy explained hastily.

"Maybe it was due to hormones. Look, pregnant women always think these things during this period. The important thing is that you're always up to her."

"Of course Provenza. I'll always be with her, whatever happens." Andy said firmly. Sharon and Maddie watched a movie in the living room while waiting for Andy to come. Maddie pouted slightly.

"Mommy, when Daddy will come home?" the little girl asked several times. Sharon sighed and checked her watch.

"Don't worry honey. He'll be home any minute." Sharon assured, though she also wanted Andy to be with them. After a few minutes, finally, Andy came home and Maddie hugged her father tightly. He took his daughter in his arms and sat opposite Sharon with a smile.

"Dad, you come back very late." Maddie protested. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"Honey, it's my job and I'm powerless. But I promise that this weekend we'll be together." He promised and Maddie kissed him on the cheek. Sharon grinned, listening to their conversation. After Maddie went to her room, Andy helped Sharon to stand up and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with a smile.

"Absolutely. You know, when you left one of the twins kicked me for the first time. Maybe it was the best feeling I could feel after 20 years." she replied with a grin. Andy's eyes widened.

"Hey, really? Can I could feel that?" he asked, rubbing her belly gently. Sharon laughed lightly and squeezed his shoulder.

"I think not. In general, fathers begin to feel the kicks a little later. But you know what, to feel that inside you grows new life is wonderful. Especially two brand new lives. I feel lucky to have twins. The feeling is very different. " she admitted, patting her belly gently. Andy kissed her gently, then hugged her and they went to their bedroom for a good sleep after a tiring day. Andy hoped that Sharon will not give up her parental rights, especially since she'd begun to feel her motherly instinct...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The next morning, Sharon was awakened by the sound of the alarm. She buried her face in her pillow, frowning, while Andy stood before her with breakfast. He put the breakfast on the nightstand and kissed her gently. Sharon opened her eyes slowly and smiled softly. He helped her to stood up in the bed and sat beside her. Sharon looked at the romantic breakfast and smiled softly.

"Andy, what is it?" she asked, confused.

"This is a special breakfast just for you honey. I wanted to surprise you." He answered quietly and smiled. Sharon bit her lip, thinking how lucky she is to have Andy.

"Oh, it's so romantic, but you didn't need to do that. Besides, we should've took Maddie to school." she protested. Andy took her hand and shook his head.

"Sharon, I already took her to school and incidentally, the time is 9am." he said immediately. Sharon's eyes widened and she immediately checked her watch.

"Andy! Why did you wake me so late? You want me to be late for work?" she asked angrily. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Sharon, calm down. You're pregnant and Brenda allow you to work less. Stop thinking about work and try to rest as much as possible. Don't forget that Dr. Julie said that you need a break not work. " he said displeased. Sharon pouted slightly and Andy kissed her cheek apologetically.

"Sharon, please. Stop acting like a little kid. Come on, I don't want you and the babies to be hungry." he insisted and handed her a plate of pancakes. Sharon chuckled softly and kissed him on the lips.

"Andy, you really know how to make me happy. You know very well that I love your pancakes." she said with a smile, while Andy watched her movements with satisfaction. He was really pleased with the fact that Sharon has changed so much. He could feel that she doesn't want to give up her parental rights and it was pretty good. Later in the day, Andy was sitting on his desk fully concentrated on his work while Sharon was in Brenda's office.

"You know, Sharon, I have a suggestion for you. Would you like to go shopping and buy baby clothes for the twins?" Brenda asked with a smile. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Frankly, we bought a lot of baby clothes. What's the point of more?" she asked with a frown and patted her belly gently. Brenda smiled and stood before her.

"Sharon, I feel that you're going to get used to the idea of being a mother again. You already love these babies. They're your children and you're their mother. You love Andy with your whole heart. Maybe you haven't yet decided but I think that you won't give up your parental rights. Am I right? " Brenda asked sharply. Sharon bit her lip and looked down, then looked out the window of the office and turned her attention to Andy.

"Maybe you're right. I really love Andy and I can't be away from him. I think I'm about to give up. I think I can't part with my kids. You know, yesterday they started kicking me. To know that inside you there is a new life is a wonderful feeling. Something I can't put into words. " she admitted with a sad smile. Brenda squeezed her shoulder.

"See? Sharon, you won't be able to part with your kids and you know this very well. So, we're going to buy baby clothes?" Sharon smiled and nodded slightly. At that moment Andrea Hobbs went inside.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to discuss something important about the case." she said immediately.

"Oh, Andrea, I want to ask you something. Me and Sharon will go shopping to buy baby clothes for the twins. Want to come with us this afternoon?" Brenda asked with a smile.

"Andrea, it'll be good fun for you." Sharon added and looked at her imploringly. Andrea smiled softly and shrugged.

"Well. I also would like to buy some baby clothes. But before that, let's discuss one very important fact about this case." she said heatedly. On the other hand, Provenza seemed nervous. Andy looked at his friend and gave him a small piece of paper.

"Hey, Provenza, what's wrong with you? You look nervous. Don't tell me that you also have problems." he said sarcastically. Provenza rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Yes, I have Flynn. And the problem is that I fell in love." Provenza admitted tense. Andy's eyes widened and he almost choked.

"What? You're in love? And who is the lucky lady?"

"Well, maybe it sounds strange but ... Andrea Hobbs. And look, don't make fun. We're like friends, but I'm willing to admit my feelings to her. Tonight." Andy grinned and walked over to his desk.

"Don't get me wrong, but it's really weird. I felt the same tension before confess my feelings for Sharon. Look, calm down and you'll succeed. I am sure that Andrea will take you more than friend, who knows." Andy encouraged him and saw Sharon that came out of the office. He approached her with a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. By the way, today with Brenda and Andrea will go shopping for baby clothes." Andy grinned slightly.

"That's wonderful dear, but I also want to tell you something important. Tonight, Provenza will offer Andrea anything more than friendship. He is in love with her." he said quietly. Sharon's eyes widened and she fell into shock.

"My God, this is a real surprise. But I hope that they'll succeed." she mused and chuckled while Andy shrugged and looked at Provenza. That afternoon while shopping, Fritz called Brenda and she had to leave Sharon and Andrea alone. Two friends decided to talk about the future.

"Sharon, don't tell me that you still want to give up your parental rights. When Brenda told me, I almost couldn't believe it. Look, we know that you and Andy gone through many difficulties, but you can't deny the fact that you love one another. Look, you have to be together for your kids. Maddie also needs your love. " Andrea said firmly, looking at the baby clothes. Sharon sighed wearily and rubbed her belly.

"Yes, you're right, Andrea. I think I already decided what to do. I won't give up my kids. Ricky was also right in saying that I'm selfish. But I'll fix this mistake. I won't give up my rights and I'll say it to Andy. Maybe tonight. " she said absently. Andrea smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder. While Andrea went to see other baby clothes, Sharon decided to go out because she'd felt dizzy. Suddenly, she saw Jack in front of her again. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I have a feeling that you follow me." she said with anger. Without saying a word, Jack took her hand firmly.

"You love to lie Sharon! You had a relationship with Andy Flynn while we were still together, right? But you'll regret that you left me!" he shouted loudly. Sharon backed away.

"Stop talking nonsense! The love between us died 20 years ago! Our divorce is over and you have no right to come here and to make scandals." she said heatedly. Suddenly Jack gave her a slap and at this point, Andrea approached them. She immediately began to argue with Jack, then she turned her attention to Sharon and looked at her red cheek.

"Sharon, are you okay? I can't believe this idiot give you a slap." Andrea said worriedly. Sharon touched her cheek and bit her lip.

"I'm fine, let's move away from here. Jack is just an idiot." she insisted.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, but I'll tell Andy. He has a right to know. Jack can't do that." Andrea immediately grabbed her phone and called Andy. Realizing for this slap, Andy was almost furious. He couldn't believe in Jack's courage. Andrea took Sharon to the department and Andy took care of her and take her to the break room while Buzz went to take Maddie from school. Andy sat next to Sharon and handed her the ice. She frowned slightly and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, I can't believe that this idiot has such courage!" he shouted angrily. Sharon hushed quietly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, I'm fine." she assured.

"Sharon, if something had happened to you and the babies I'd kill this idiot!" Andy said with anger and squeezed her hand. In the evening, Maddie didn't stop to ask questions about her mother, and she was concerned about her health.

"Mom, how did this happen?" the little girl asked sadly. Sharon took a deep breath and stroked her hair.

"Maddy, honey, this is a small incident, but it's okay." she assured immediately.

"Maddie, your mother is fine. She just needs rest." Andy calmed his daughter. Maddie hugged her mother tightly. Perhaps only now, she could understand how much she loves her mother. After Maddie went to her room, Sharon decided to tell Andy that she won't give up her parental rights.

"Sharon, how do you feel? I'm so worried about you, especially after today's incident." he said quietly and anxiously. Sharon smiled softly and took his hand.

"Andy, I'm fine. Let's forget about today's incident. Look, I want to tell you something very important. I've thought a lot lately and decided something very important. I won't give up my parental rights. Ricky was also right. It's selfish and cruel toward my children. I'm their mother and I'll always be with them. I want to be with you and our children. " she said softly. Andy sighed with relief and hugged her tightly. He couldn't explain his joy at this time. Finally, after so many conflicts, Sharon had taken properly decision.

"Sharon, thank you. You took the best decision. You'll see, everything will be fine." he said softly and kissed her gently on the lips ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Almost a month later, Andy had begun to make other plans for the future. Since Sharon was in the fifth month of her pregnancy, he wanted to make her very big surprise. He wanted them to move to a new home because he felt that this apartment is too small for them and considering the new changes with the twins, they really had to do this step. Andy didn't know how to say this news to Sharon, knowing how stubborn she is. During this time Provenza had begun a relationship with Andrea Hobbs. Sharon and Brenda were quite surprised that they even want to get married. They were happy for them as it should be. One morning, Andy was preparing breakfast in the kitchen while Sharon was in the bedroom. He used the time to talk to Maddie about the big changes in their family. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and sat down across from her.

"Good morning princess." he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Dad. You look nervous." the little girl remarked immediately. Andy was amazed how Maddie is so smart.

"Actually, Maddie, I prepare a little surprise for your mother. But let this remain a secret between us." he said quietly. The little girl nodded slightly.

"What a surprise Dad?"

"Honey, look, you know that in our family there will be many changes with the arrival of the twins." he began uncertainly, "And you know that this apartment is pretty small for us. Don't you think?"

"Yes, Dad. But what do you mean? I'm confused by your words." the little girl admitted looking at her father curiously. Andy took a deep breath, making sure that Sharon isn't coming.

"Maddie, we want to move into a new home. This will be great for the new changes in our family. So, you'll have your own room too." he said softly and smiled clutching her hand. Maddie nodded with a smile.

"Dad, that's great. But I don't think mom will accept this so easily." Maddie said thoughtfully. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged. In fact Maddie was right. So, he didn't know how to share something like this with Sharon. In the meantime, Sharon chose which dress to wear. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and looked at her baby bump which showed more and more. She frowned slightly and threw her clothes on the bed, then with slow steps walked toward the kitchen. She approached Maddie sleepy. She hadn't slept all night, because the twins weren't stopped kicking all the time. Andy immediately helped her sit in the chair and he immediately served her breakfast. Sharon sipped her orange juice and stroked Maddie's hair.

"Maddie, honey, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked anxiously. Maddie smiled and winked at her father.

"Perfect Mom. But we need to ask this question." the little girl said insolently. Andy grinned slightly, while Sharon pouted slightly.

"Well, fine. But you know that I am perfectly fine. By the way, how is your project at school?" Sharon decided to change the subject.

"Pretty good, Mom. You know, the teacher said that my design is the best." Maddie said proudly. Sharon kissed her daughter tenderly on the cheek. After Maddie went to her room to take her bag, Sharon turned her attention to Andy. She took his hand, seeing how tense he is. He looked at her with a slight smile.

"Andy, are you sure that everything is okay? I feel that you're hiding something from me." she said anxiously. Andy shook his head and kissed her hand.

"No, Sharon, nothing like that. I just think about the last case." He answered immediately. Sharon sighed and nodded slightly. She yawned for a moment and that made Andy to laugh.

"It seems the twins didn't leave you in peace tonight." he grinned. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her belly.

"Definitely. But if we consider their father, we can make a good conclusion." she teased. Andy bent slightly and kissed her gently on the lips. After a few minutes, they took Maddie to school, then went to work. Sharon was no longer participated in the investigation because Brenda was ordered this because of her pregnancy. Andy sat pensively on his desk, while Provenza was looking at him closely.

"You know, Flynn, I feel happier than ever. Ever since Andrea accepted my marriage proposal, as if I'm a new person." he said contentedly. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"Good luck, old man." he said indifferently and threw his pen, leaning back. Provenza saw that his friend is distracted and decided to ask him what was happening.

"Flynn, what happens now? When I asked this morning, you said that you think about the case, but now I can see that you're hiding something. Come on, tell me." Provenza pressed. Andy shook his head.

"Louie, I want to surprise Sharon. Considering the recent changes in our family with the twins, I decided that we should move to another home. My apartment is too small for us. I already talked to Maddie and she agrees. But I don't know how to say this to Sharon. You know how stubborn she is. " Andy explained hastily. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Look, go with her to lunch and tell her everything. She is currently in the interview room with Julio, but I think now is the time to tell her what you want. Come on." he encouraged him. Andy decided to listen to his friend. However, he couldn't hide something as important by Sharon. After half an hour, Sharon and Julio came out of the interview room together. The detective helped the captain all the way to her desk until Andy decided to take care of her. Sharon smiled slightly and sat on her desk carefully. Andy smiled contentedly and knelt before her.

"We won't need the whole team to be so concerned about me, Lieutenant Flynn." she said, frowning. Andy grinned and shrugged.

"But I think they should. Look, considering the lunchtime... How about a good lunch at our favorite restaurant? I know you're hungry as well the babies. Therefore, you have no right to refuse in any way." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Well. I admit, I'm hungry and I feel that babies can't wait too. Don't even think that I would give up so easily. Especially when I know that you'll be with me." she said softly and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Andy smiled happy, placing his hand on her belly. After about an hour, Sharon and Andy were already in the restaurant. Andy wondered how to start the conversation and how to share what he wants with Sharon. She looked at him and took a sip of her water.

"Well, you told me that you want to talk something important with me. Andy, are you ready to share what you want? Because my patience ends." she said firmly. Andy nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

"In fact, Sharon, you know what major changes will occur in our lives with the twins and our apartment is too small for us. So, I think we need to move to another home." he said immediately. Sharon almost choked.

"Andy, a new home? But you're serious? Oh, but we must also think of Maddie." she said unhappily.

"Sharon, I already talked to Maddie and she agrees. But I think that ...-" while Andy wanted to explain his desire, Sharon's phone rang. Sharon looked at Andy apologetically and decided to respond.

"My God, I can't believe it. How could he be dead?" she asked heatedly, causing Andy to look at her more confused than ever.

"Sharon, who is dead? What happened?"

"Jack had committed suicide."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Sharon still couldn't believe that Jack is dead. She trembled and that made Andy to worry about her more. He took the phone from her hand and touched her face, looking into her green eyes that were filled with emptiness. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sharon, calm down, I beg you. You don't need similar stress. How Jack is dead? How is this possible?" Andy asked heatedly.

"Andy, believe me, I have no idea. I don't know how Jack has done such a thing and why. But I want to go to the morgue to identify the body." she sobbed. Andy shushed softly and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, calm down. But why do you need to go there? Look, you're pregnant and the doctor unnecessarily warned that you need to rest, not stress. If you want, I can go out there for you. You don't need it Sharon. " Andy insisted repeatedly. But Sharon was determined. She wanted to make sure that he's really Jack. She immediately grabbed her purse and looked at Andy.

"Andy, please, take me there. I need to make sure that he's really Jack. Please." she asked softly. Andy sighed wearily and agreed nevertheless. He helped her to the car, then they went to the place. Andy couldn't believe that Sharon cries for his death. Yes, it wasn't a good thing, but Jack Raydor was the man who had hurt Sharon more than anyone else. After half an hour, they arrived. Andy still wasn't happy with the fact that Sharon should go to the morgue in her condition. He stood in front of her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I know that this situation is terrible, especially for your children. But Jack is the one who hurt you more than anyone else, and now you want to recognize his body? Don't you think it would be more painful? Look, you're pregnant, and I worry about you. " he said anxiously. Sharon pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Andy, I am aware of my condition. But you must understand me. I want to make sure that this is Jack. I beg you, wait for me here." she asked softly and kissed him, then walked to the morgue. Andy took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. At this point, his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Flynn, where are you? Chief Johnson said that you have to participate in the investigation." Provenza said sternly. Andy took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Provenza, I have news but don't know whether it is good or bad. Look, this morning, Jack committed suicide at his home. He's dead and now Sharon's in the morgue to identify his body." he said immediately. Provenza almost choked on hearing the news.

"I can't believe it! Flynn, take care of Sharon. You know how delicate her condition is." Provenza warned.

"I know, but she's just stubborn and nothing more. After everything that Jack did she's again crying for his death. Look, tell Brenda that I won't be able to come. After Sharon calm down, we'll go to take Maddie from school and go home. I'll explain everything in detail later. " Andy said firmly. Provenza agreed, and they closed the phone. Sharon was already convinced. It was his dead body. Jack was dead. She was still in shock and she didn't know how to tell such news to her children. Whatever happens, though, Jack was their father. After Sharon went out of the morgue, Andy immediately approached her and looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" he asked, more worried than ever. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Andy, let's take Maddie from school and go home. I don't feel at all well." she said in a whisper. Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her to the parking lot. After an hour, they took Maddie from school and went home. Maddie couldn't understand what was happening to her mother. Sharon sat on the couch and gently leaned back, closing her eyes. Andy took Maddie in his arms and walked toward the nursery.

"Dad, why mom is so sad and distracted?" the little girl asked, confused. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"Maddy, honey, she's just tired. But she'll be fine. Come on, you stay here while I prepare something for dinner." he said softly and kissed his daughter tenderly on the cheek, then returned to the living room. He knelt in front of Sharon and rubbed her belly gently.

"Sharon, honey, are you okay?" he asked quietly, still rubbing her belly. Sharon smiled sadly and nodded slightly.

"Maybe. You know, I feel sorry for Jack. I just can't accept the fact that he'd committed suicide. He was drunk, but he wasn't able to do such nonsense. I'm worried about Emily and Ricky. I hope that they'll take this news more normal. Whatever happens, though, Jack is their father. " she said quietly and put her hand over his. Andy shushed softly and kissed her hand gently.

"Sharon, stop to think about it. Besides, Jack was never a real father for Emily and Ricky. I don't think they'll be very sad." He tried to calm her. Sharon embraced him and cuddled in him tightly. He kissed her gently on the lips and stroked her face with a smile.

"Sharon, I'm here with you. Everything will be all right. But you have to think about our babies." he said quietly. Sharon agreed and decided to forget the pain. After dinner, Sharon decided to read a magazine, and Andy washed the dishes while Maddie stood before her mother with her book.

"Mom, can you read this?" the little girl asked with a smile. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Maddie, honey, I feel so tired. Maybe later?" she said without force. Maddy frowned slightly.

"Mom, please." Maddie said pleadingly. Sharon took a deep breath and took the book in her hands, causing Maddie to sit beside her. The little girl smiled and put her head on her shoulder while her mother was reading. Andy was pleased that Sharon has agreed to read the book. After about 20 minutes, Andy went back into the living room and saw that mother and daughter were asleep together. He smiled softly and went to bring their blanket. He immediately covered them in blanket and took the book from Sharon's hands. He kissed his both girls and sat quietly beside them, watching them dreamily. Suddenly, Sharon opened her eyes and saw that Maddie sleeps on her chest. She kissed her daughter tenderly on the forehead and smiled, looking at Andy.

"You doze off here." he said, grinning.

"Hmm ... I'm aware of that. But Maddie has to sleep in her room, just like me." Sharon said sleepily. Andy nodded slightly and took Maddie in his arms and took her to her room. He came back to help Sharon to the bedroom, despite her protests. Suddenly, Sharon felt dizzy and leaned on Andy.

"See? You need help." he said cheekily. Sharon laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop talking nonsense. Take me to the bedroom, please. I need some sleep." she insisted. Andy sighed and gently led her into the bedroom. All night, however, Sharon couldn't sleep. Andy wrapped his arm around her and felt her heavy and irregular breathing. He opened his eyes and saw that she was awake.

"Sharon, why don't you sleep?" he asked sleepily. Sharon rubbed her belly and sighed.

"Just the babies decided so. Obviously, Tony and Kate will not leave me in peace." she replied with a grin. Andy chuckled softly and kissed her stomach, causing Sharon to laugh even more.

"Andy, what are you doing?"

"Just love your smile." he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently.

"You stop thinking about Jack, right?" he asked reliably. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Definitely. I've already talked to Emily and Ricky and they reassured me. You're right. They're not so sad because Jack never was as their real father. He was never around. But you ... You're so different. Tony and Kate are lucky to have a father like you. Yeah, you also have a lot of mistakes, but you're a good father and you're ready to fix your mistakes. I love you. " she said softly and hugged him tightly. Andy smiled contentedly and snuggled in her silky hair.

"You even have no idea how much I love Sharon." he whispered softly in her ear. Weeks later, Sharon had already forgotten about this terrible event. Now she and Andy could think of their moving to a new home. One morning, Sharon stood before the mirror, looking at her reflection. Andy suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. She turned to him and stroked his face.

"How do you feel?" he asked anxiously.

"Perfect. I've already completely forgot about Jack's death." she assured. Andy nodded and smiled contentedly.

"Then, we can already discuss our moving to a new home, right? ..." he said with a smile, looking into her green eyes lovingly ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Moving into a new home for Sharon was something strange though it was logical. Andy put the last boxes on the table and looked at Sharon, which was leaning against the wall. He just couldn't believe that Sharon had done so much, despite her delicate condition. Maddie ran around the big house while Andy went to Sharon.

"Honey, are you tired from unpacking?" he asked with a smile. Sharon sighed wearily and rubbed her stomach absently.

"Actually, I still can't get used to this idea. I can't believe that we're moving into a new home. I know this is logical, especially considering the twins. Maddie is happy and I am happy about it. I don't know perhaps these are the hormones. " she said sadly. Andy hushed quietly and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Although she was already with big belly, to him, she was still small. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently, and at that moment he felt little kick. Sharon broke the kiss to look in his brown eyes.

"They also think so?" Andy asked with a grin, placing his hand on her belly. And they both laughed, feeling the kicks again and again.

"Hmm ... Maybe they're also happy, like Maddie. But you know, our lives will change radically. However, we moved into a new home and we have to get used to our new life in some way." she said thoughtfully. Andy put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I don't think it'll be as difficult as our new home is much closer to our workplace. Don't you think? Besides, I'm with you. Try to be calm, at least for the twins. Incidentally, I can't wait to hug my children. I feel weird. Being a father again after 20 years is not so easy. " he admitted with a grin. Sharon laughed and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Andy, you're so funny. Okay, you win. As I looked at the boxes, I saw an old photograph. Do you remember this? Here we were officially a couple." she said dreamily, handing the photo to Andy. He smiled softly and nodded slightly. For a moment, he fell into a lot of memories.

"How can I forget that? Sharon, I'll never forget how our story began. Believe me, when we had different conflicts, especially when you thought to give up your parental rights, I never stopped loving you. Whatever is going between us, I'll always love you. " he said softly and looked into her green eyes lovingly. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Andy tightly. She loved him and she still couldn't believe that they've gone through a similar horror, Andy immediately wiped her tears and put the photo on the table, then hugged her tightly.

"Andy, I'm sorry." she sobbed, "I'm sorry for everything. I can't believe that I wanted to leave my kids. I feel like a fool." Andy shook his head and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, look at me. You were about to make a mistake, but the important thing is that you didn't do it. Everything is fine." He comforted her and kissed her forehead. He immediately took the box and went into the bedroom, while Maddie came to her mother.

"Mom, here is wonderful. My room is very big!" the little girl said excitedly. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Yes honey, here is wonderful. And will be. It's all right. Here begins a new life." she said firmly. Maddie grinned and hugged her mother, then patted her belly.

"Mom, I can't wait for these babies."

"I also honey, you'll be a wonderful sister." Sharon said proudly, kissing her daughter tenderly on the cheek. After the unpacking was complete, Andy decided to prepare lunch for Sharon. She hadn't eaten anything so far and he really was worried about her health. Sharon was fascinated how Andy can cope with all this so quickly. She sat on the couch to relax while Andy was in the kitchen.

"Andy, do you need help?" Sharon asked anxiously.

"No, honey. Don't worry." he shouted from the kitchen. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head, rubbing her stomach absently. She decided to rest fully and so decided to go into the bedroom. Seeing that one of the boxes fell on the floor, she decided to take it and carefully knelt. Taking the box, however, she noticed a picture. Seeing Andy with a young woman beside him, Sharon felt jealousy. She quickly went into the kitchen and stood in front of Andy, watching him coldly. Andy smiled softly, but seeing her cold gaze, he panicked.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? What happened?" he asked anxiously. Sharon bit her lip and handed him the picture. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Andy, who is this woman? I know very well that you love affairs with younger women and this woman here is young." she said sadly, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy snapped the picture and took Sharon in his arms.

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense. This woman is none and this is my horrible past. Now you're with me and I love you more than anything. Stop thinking about nonsense. Our love is so strong that no one can change that . I love you." he assured and rubbed her back soothingly. Sharon snuggled in his arms tightly. But she just couldn't take this.

"Andy, you always say this, but I feel fear. Everyone knows that you love younger women and I'm just old." she sobbed. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head, then wiped her tears. He wrapped her in his arms and smiled sadly.

"Sharon, as I said, it's just terrible past. Yes, I admit it. I really liked younger women, but that was just past. You are my future and you are my life. I can't breathe without you. Believe my, you're not old. I love you and this is most important. Stop crying and try to calm down. You have to think for our babies. They feel what you feel. " he said softly and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry. Again, the hormones. Andy, I love you and I don't want that happiness to end." she said quietly, but in her eyes there was fear and Andy could see it.

"Sharon, our happiness will continue for many years. Everything will be fine. Don't worry." he said sternly. In the evening, Andy was in the department to share his joy with the team. Provenza was happy to find out that his friend was finally in his new home.

"Flynn, I'm glad for you. I hope that the move was not prompted Sharon to tire too much." Provenza said worriedly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Not exactly. But we had other problems. Perhaps it is because of her hormones, but she behaves quite weird. Look, she found an old photograph and began to question who is the woman next to me. Honestly, I felt like a suspect. She said I love younger women and began to cry. I tore the photo and did everything possible for she to feel better. " he explained hastily. Provenza laughed.

"Well, she knows the truth. You love younger women Flynn. ''

"Yes, but now I only love Sharon. She is my life. I swear that this happiness will never fail." Andy said firmly. A few hours later, he came home and saw Sharon, who was sitting on the couch reading a book. She smiled softly and removed her glasses. He knelt before her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I can't believe that you wait for me." he said quietly, rubbing her belly. Sharon grinned and stroked his face.

"Oh, Andy, I decided to read a book while Maddie sleeps. I don't want to sleep without you." she admitted. Andy smiled softly.

"Well, then how about a good sleep? You need, especially today." he suggested. Sharon smiled slightly and she and Andy went to their bedroom for a good sleep in their new home ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Sharon stood before the mirror as always. In all these months, everything in her life had changed. Remaining days to her term, she still insisted and went to work, although Andy and Brenda were against it. Andy couldn't believe that Sharon wants to work, knowing how delicate is her condition. Dr. Julie had warned repeatedly that Sharon should rest at home because she could go into labor at any time. Sharon rubbed her belly and opened her wardrobe to choose a suitable dress. Andy stood by the door, watching her closely.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you want to go work in this state. You know very well that you have a few days for your term. You have to rest at home." he said, frowning. Sharon took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, dissatisfied.

"Andy, you know very well that I want to work to the end of this pregnancy. Why do we have to discuss this again? You know what would be my answer." she said firmly and threw her clothes on the bed. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"You know what, I'd never seen a stubborn woman like you. You're a badass." he said sternly. Sharon grinned and slowly approached him.

"I like to be badass. Thanks for the compliment Lieutenant Flynn. Look, go to serve breakfast for Maddie while I choose a suitable dress." she suggested with a smile. Andy nodded and kissed her gently on the lips. Although Sharon was hiding the truth, she'd begun to feel mild contractions. It was possible, the twins to appear sooner than expected and frankly, it scared Sharon. Andy went into the kitchen and served breakfast to his daughter. The little girl kissed her father on the cheek as he sat across from her.

"How is my princess today?" he asked with a smile.

"Perfect Dad. But where's Mom?" the little girl asked, looking around. Andy sighed and sipped his coffee.

"Honey, your mom wants to choose a suitable dress. You know how fickle she is. She keeps saying she's fat." he said, frowning. Maddie grinned and shrugged.

"My mom always says that she looks like a whale. But she's pregnant." Andy was really stunned that his daughter is so smart. This little girl could understand this, but Sharon kept insisting that she was fat. A few minutes later, she joined them and sat down next to Maddie, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Mom, are you okay?" the little girl asked immediately. Sharon smiled and winked at Andy.

"Maddie, honey, I'm fine. You want to tell me about your new project at school?" Sharon decided to change the subject, feeling mild contractions. But Andy could feel that she feels pain.

"Mom, my teacher said I should do a little adjustment, but otherwise he liked my project." Maddie said proudly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile. When Maddie went to her room to take her bag, Andy continued to watch her movements. At one point, Sharon dropped her glass but Andy immediately took her hand.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? I have a feeling that you feel pain." he noted more worried than ever. Sharon took a deep breath and smiled.

"Andy, stop worrying. I'm fine. Look, let's stop talking about it. I'm fine and that's all." she assured, though she felt pain somewhat. Andy sighed and shook his head. But he still doubted that Sharon is hiding something important from him. He immediately took Maddie to school then he and Sharon went to work. All afternoon, Sharon continued to have contractions. It wasn't so bad, but she felt that she couldn't hide the pain that feels. Andy watched her carefully as he was worried about her. He walked over to her desk.

"Sharon, are you okay? Look, you want to consult with Dr. Julie?" he asked quietly, squatting beside her. Sharon took shallow breaths and shook her head.

"Andy, stop acting like a child. Look, I'm fine. Please leave me alone." she asked softly, stroking his face. Andy nodded and kissed her cheek, then joined the rest of the team. Provenza looked at him confused.

"What happens Flynn? Something with Sharon?"

"Yes. Provenza, I feel that she has pain, but she refuses to consult a doctor. Look, there are a few days until her term, and I fear that she could go to labor now." Andy said heatedly. Provenza shook his head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down. We're here. In addition, if there is something she probably would say." he said, looking at Sharon. Andy shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"No, she's stubborn. She won't say anything." He said almost convinced. That afternoon, the entire team had gone to a crime scene, while Brenda was determined to stay in the division with Sharon. She didn't want to leave her friend alone. Now, they were in the parking lot, and Brenda helped Sharon all the way.

"Brenda, stop helping me. I can handle it." Sharon protested.

"No, Sharon. By the term you have a few days and I wouldn't want you to go into labor right in the parking lot." Brenda said unhappily. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"These babies will not appear right now." she said firmly. Brenda immediately took Sharon in her office and made her sit on a chair. Sharon leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath while Brenda approached her anxiously.

"Sharon, please don't tell me that you're fine. You look pale." Brenda noted worriedly. Sharon took a deep breath and nearly screamed, feeling stronger contractions. These were definitely stronger than the others so far.

"Brenda, I want to say something. I couldn't say this to Andy, but I have contractions by the morning. I want you to promise me something. Please take care of my children if something happens to me. I feel terrible pain. " she admitted. Brenda panicked and grabbed her arm.

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense. Look, everything will be fine. But I'll call 911." Brenda said firmly. After calling 911, she tried to call Andy, but Sharon stopped her. She didn't want to worry Andy right now. Feeling the warm water that ran down her thighs, Sharon's eyes widened. Brenda couldn't believe that Sharon is in labor right now.

"My God, Sharon!"

"My water broke. My God, I feel fear." Sharon admitted, while Brenda helped her lie down on the floor. She felt that Sharon will not be able to make it to the hospital.

"Brenda, I ... arr ... They will not wait until the hospital ... Arrrggg ... I won't be able to do this at the hospital." Sharon yelled feeling the pain. Brenda tried to reassure her.

"Well, Sharon, relax. Breathe deeply. Look, you can do that. I'm here and I'll help you. But I have to tell Andy." she said firmly and immediately notify Andy. Realizing the news, Andy and Provenza went to the hospital because Brenda had told them so. Buzz and Sanchez had gone to take Maddie from school. Andy was trembling with fear that could happen something with Sharon or the babies. Provenza was trying to calm him down.

"Flynn, calm down. Everything will be fine." he said, driving quickly and carefully. Andy took a deep breath and checked his phone for missed calls.

"Provenza, I'm afraid. I don't want anything to happen with Sharon or the babies." he admitted. Provenza rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Everything will be all right, calm down." Provenza felt that his patience ends. He was also worried. Seeing how much blood lost Sharon, Brenda didn't know what to do. Sharon felt more tired and her fear grew with each passing minute. When the second baby came out around her neck was blue. Brenda panicked. She hoped that everything would be fine. Hearing her babies' cries, Sharon sighed relieved. Brenda immediately wrapped the babies in her jacket and her coat then looked at Sharon with a smile.

"Sharon, they're wonderful." she exclaimed. Sharon gave a weak smile.

"They are." saying these words in a whisper, Sharon lost consciousness. After about an hour, Brenda sat in the waiting room, waiting for news of Sharon. At the moment the doctor examined her and the twins. At this point, Andy and Provenza arrived at the hospital breathlessly.

"Brenda, where is Sharon? How are she and the babies?" Andy asked heatedly.

"Andy, calm down. At the moment the doctor examines Sharon and the twins. But don't worry, everything will be fine." she assured. Provenza squeezed Andy's shoulder as he took a deep breath. After a few minutes, Dr. Julie left the room.

"Mr. Flynn, we need to talk."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Andy stood numb before Dr. Julie. The thought that could happen anything wrong with Sharon and the babies made him feel worse than ever. He'd already experienced a lot in the past and he wasn't ready to experience another loss. Provenza and Brenda were here to support him, but they also were upset about Sharon.

"Doctor, I beg you, tell me that Sharon and the babies are fine. Please." Andy finally breaks the silence and swallowed the lump in his throat, expecting an answer. Dr. Julie smiled slightly and clutched his shoulder.

"Mr. Flynn, don't worry, everything is fine. Basically I'm not surprised that Sharon was in labor a week earlier. Although I warned her several times, she insisted on working. But anyway, now everything is fine. Sharon and the babies are perfectly well thanks to Mrs. Brenda. She was here for the first help. " the doctor said, turning her attention to Brenda. Andy sighed with relief.

"Doctor, thank you, but I did what was right. I can't describe how much I am glad that Sharon and the twins are fine." Brenda said excitedly, while Provenza chuckled slightly.

"Uh ... May I see Sharon?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"Of course, everything is fine." Dr. Julie allowed and walked toward her office. Andy hugged Provenza excited and happy. Provenza patted his back and winked.

"Well, Daddy Flynn, everything is fine. Look, Buzz told me that he and Sanchez will lead Maddie here since she is very happy about the news. But until they come, it might be better to see Sharon. " he said with a smile. Andy nodded and entered the room. Brenda sent a message to Fritz that all is well and turned her attention to Provenza.

"Well, lieutenant, everything is under control. " she said and sighed. Provenza nodded and stepped forward.

"Absolutely Chief. You know what, thanks to you Sharon and the babies are fine. Besides, I have to admit that at first I didn't want my friend to have a relationship with Sharon Raydor. But now, seeing how much he's happy I feel happy too. And now, I'll let Andrea. " he said firmly and walked away. Brenda pursed her lips and decided to wait in the waiting room for Fritz. In the meantime, Sharon and Andy couldn't believe that this is really happening. They both were already parents. Frankly, it was like a dream for them - yet.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked quietly. Sharon nodded and touched his face with a smile.

"I feel perfectly well. Andy, I can't believe that our children are already with us. I feel strange, but fortunately, Brenda was here to help me. I can't even imagine what would have happened if I was alone. " she confessed and sighed wearily. Andy grinned slightly and kissed her on the lips.

"You're so stubborn. But you know, I'm glad that Brenda was here to help you. And I have a suggestion: I'd very much like Brenda to be godmother of our twins. What do you think?" He suggested immediately. Sharon smiled softly.

"Andy, this is a great idea. But look, Emily and Ricky still don't know and ...-"

"Hey, stop thinking about it. I've already informed Emily, Ricky and Nicole. They couldn't believe that it happened, but they'll arrive in LA as soon as possible." He broke off abruptly. Sharon felt lucky again. She had a man like Andy close to her. Now all she wanted was to hug her children.

"Andy, where's Maddie?" she asked heatedly.

"Calm down. Buzz and Sanchez will come to the hospital with her. Our little girl is very excited to see the twins." he said, grinning. Sharon pouted slightly.

"Me too. Andy, I want to hug my children. Please. I want to see them." she asked plaintively, Andy sighed and nodded slightly. He kissed Sharon's forehead and decided to talk to Dr. Julie. After about 20 minutes, their desire has been fulfilled. While Sharon was holding her son in her arms, Andy was holding his little baby girl tightly to his chest. No one could describe their joy right now.

"Sharon, they are so beautiful. My God, I can't believe that this is really happening." Andy admitted quietly, staring at the twins. Sharon kissed him on the cheek, then looked at the babies.

"They will have your smile." she said softly. Andy put his arm around her.

"And your beautiful green eyes." he added with a smile. Provenza was still sitting in the waiting room, waiting Buzz and Sanchez. Maddie quickly come to Provenza excitedly.

"Where are Mom and Dad? I want to see the babies!" the little girl said excitedly. Provenza chuckled slightly as Buzz and Sanchez exchanged glances.

"Hey, honey, they're inside the room. Come with me and I'll take you to them. " he said politely and entered the room with Maddie. The little girl couldn't take her eyes off her little siblings.

"Mom, they're so small. So, I'm a big girl now?" Maddie asked with a smile. Sharon kissed her daughter's cheek. Andy took Maddie in his arms and looked at the twins.

"Yes, honey, now you're a big girl. Tony and Kate have a wonderful sister, right?"

"Of course. Maddie is a wonderful sister and Tony and Kate are lucky because they have a great sister who loves them more than anything." Sharon said proudly and looked at her little babies with love. Andy smiled happily, thinking that finally, he and Sharon have a perfect family. In the evening, Provenza had decided to take care of Maddie with Andrea, while Andy had stayed with Sharon in the hospital. Sharon was excited as she was about to feed the twins for the first time. Andy helped her sit back, then both looked at Tony and Kate, who didn't stop crying.

"Uh ... Sharon, I know this question is stupid, but I want to ask. The babies will cry at night too, right? I mean, when all sleep." he asked cautiously. Sharon laughed and touched his shoulder.

"Andy, you're so funny. Look, they are babies and of course they'll cry sometimes. Maybe that's the hardest part of being a parent. But I can't believe that you ask me such a question. You should know about the sleepless nights, at least when Nicole was a baby. " she said softly. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head, looking down. Sharon felt that he felt bad talking about his past. She immediately hugged him.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I was a terrible father and I had no chance to be close to Nicole when she was a child. I missed many chances and I feel terrible. But I promise you that I'll be always with you and our children. Trust me. " he said sadly. Sharon hushed quietly.

"Andy, don't talk like that. You're a great dad and Nicole knows that. Besides, you're a great father for Maddie and now for the twins. You're the man I love and the best father I know. I love you and will always love you . " she comforted him with a smile. Andy smiled sadly and took the twins into his arms carefully. Sharon helped him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Andy, you see? They stopped crying because they know that their father will always be with them, whatever happens." she whispered softly. Andy kissed his little babies gently. He was convinced that their future with Sharon will be better than their past ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The first day at home with the newborns was almost like a real challenge for Sharon and Andy. Maddie was happy with the fact that she has a chance to help her mother with the twins, while Sharon and Andy had to get used to the idea of being parents again. Naturally, after 20 years, it seemed unreal and hard, but they had to fight it. Andy was ready to help Sharon in each step and fix his mistakes. Perhaps only now, he could understand how good it feels to be with your children all the time. Unfortunately, he'd missed this chance with Nicole, but he was ready for Kate and Tony. But their biggest nightmare were the sleepless nights and Provenza. Sharon had decided to take a shower while Maddie slept and Andy took care of the babies.

"Well, you'll listen to daddy, right? You can't even imagine how much I love you. You're my most precious gift." Andy said softly and kissed the twins who were ready for sleep. Suddenly, however, Andy's phone rang and broke the silence. He immediately grabbed his phone, but the babies wept at the same time.

"Hello." he said angrily.

"Flynn, you have to participate at the crime scene immediately. Perhaps it would be better if you come here." Provenza said hastily. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and tried to calm the twins.

"Provenza, what's wrong with you ?! You know very well that we have babies! Why are you calling me like that?" he almost shouted and the newborns began to cry even more. Maddie was also awake by their cries. Hearing all this noise, Sharon hurried out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom.

"Andy, what's going on here? I told you to take care of the babies but obviously you can't. My God, what a father." Sharon said sarcastically and immediately sat on the bed, trying to calm the twins.

"Sharon, I'm not guilty. They were calm until my phone rang and Provenza ruin everything." he said unhappily. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Lieutenant Provenza, what is the problem?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so sorry. I know very well that you have newborns, but I just was obliged to tell Flynn that he should attend the crime scene." he said apologetically. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Well, he'll be there on time. Good night." she said and immediately hung up. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"Lieutenant Flynn, perhaps it would be better if you go to the crime scene immediately." Sharon said angrily, then turned her attention to her babies. They were still crying and her hair was wet.

"Sharon, you know very well that I can't leave you alone with three children. Look, you can't handle it alone." he said unhappily. Sharon bit her lip.

"I can. I've done it all alone when Emily and Ricky were children. So, please, go immediately to the crime scene. Perhaps the team needs you. Oh, and if you don't want, maybe Brenda can make you go right now." she said insolently showing her phone. Andy stood up, but seeing that his children are crying, he couldn't do even one step forward. He knelt in front of Sharon, then took Kate in his arms and kissed her softly on the forehead. He did the same with Tony and Sharon could understand that it is not so difficult. With their father's kiss and hug, they were stopped crying and now they were more relaxed.

"I just wanted them to be calm." he said, avoiding Sharon's gaze. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder, causing him to look in her green eyes.

"Andy, I'm sorry. But you can understand how difficult is being a parent again. I feel strange and perhaps feel that I am old for this." she said sadly. Andy shushed softly and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Sharon, it's okay. You're not old. You just need to get used to the idea." he said quietly, staring at the twins. Sharon shrugged.

"Andy, I can't believe that I wanted to give up my parental rights. I don't know, but I feel weird. I even thought about abortion, and now I can see what a mistake I would allow."

"No, Sharon. You have to stop thinking about it. It's just past. See, they're happy. But honestly, I don't want to leave you alone." he confessed and snuggled in his babies. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Andy, please don't do this. Please go to the crime scene and don't worry about us. It's all right. I'll handle it until you return." She assured and kissed him gently. Andy agreed and went to the place. Maddie decided to check what was going on and went into the bedroom. Sharon smiled softly as her little girl sat next to the babies.

"Mom, why Tony and Kate cry so much?" Maddie asked disgruntled. Sharon sighed and shrugged.

"Maddie, honey, believe me, I have no idea. Babies cry for different reasons. But it's okay." she said softly and kissed her daughter's cheek. Maddie stroked her siblings, smiling softly.

"Now they are calm. Dad said that he could come back later than expected and told me to be with you if there is anything." the little girl said softly. Sharon smiled and took Maddie in her lap, staring at the twins.

"Well, maybe tonight we'll be alone." she sighed wearily. All night, Sharon tried to sleep, but the twins don't let her in peace. Meanwhile, Maddie was trying to sleep in her room. Sharon wondered for what is the nursery when the babies sleep with them. It was 5:00 in the morning. The team had solved the case and Andy was ready to come home. He was still worried about Sharon and his children. Provenza tried to apologize several times, although Andy didn't want unnecessary excuses. Still, he was his friend and it was a momentary anger.

"Flynn, look, I'm sorry." Provenza said, walking toward the parking lot. Andy sighed and clutched his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't do it on purpose. Just be careful next time. Being a parent again after so many years is not easy." he said, frowning.

"I understand Flynn and you probably worry about Sharon and the babies. ''

"Yes, to some extent. I'm worried about Maddie too. Look, she is 10 year old and I feel fear that she might be jealous of Tony and Kate." Andy said thoughtfully. Provenza laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Maddie is a smart kid and she loves her siblings more than anything. You started to invent new scenario." he said sarcastically. Andy sighed and shook his head. Sharon was finally able to sleep. In fact, she was dozing right now. Returning home, Andy was pleased with the scene before him. He could watch the twins and Sharon for hours. He slowly and quietly approached them. At this point, Sharon opened her eyes and smiled.

"You're here." she whispered.

"I just have to be there. But I missed you. Perhaps this feeling is strange, but I feel that I can't be away from you and our children even for a minute. It's so hard." he admitted, looking at the babies. Sharon put his arm around him, smiling.

"It's being a parent. However, this is somewhat sweet feeling." she said with a grin. Andy chuckled and pulled Sharon to him, kissing her gently and deeply. At this point, the twins wept and Sharon broke the kiss. Andy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Okay, I admit. We are no longer just the two. And our lives will definitely be different." he said, grinning, and he and Sharon huddled in their babies, feeling every moment of their happiness ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Andy immediately prepared breakfast for Maddie and went to the nursery to take care of the twins. He wanted to do at least that for Sharon, because she hadn't slept all night. Of course, he wanted to take leave to be with Sharon and the twins, but she wouldn't let him, as always. For her, the rules were important and she adhered it whatever happens. Andy loved to take care for the newborns, even when he was alone as he had a chance to fix his mistakes. He hadn't had a chance to be with Nicole in her childhood, but he was grateful that he had Kate and Tony now. Sharon woke up and slowly opened her eyes, then check the clock. Hearing that Maddie was having breakfast in the kitchen, she decided to check. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and smiled softly.

"Maddie, honey, how are you feeling this morning? I guess you haven't slept last night because of the twins." she said with a grin. Maddie laughed and shook her head.

"No, Mom, they're just babies and this is completely normal." the little girl said calmly. Sharon sighed and nodded slightly. She was proud of the fact that she has so smart daughter and that she is not jealous of the twins. Sharon looked around and noticed Andy's jacket.

"Oh, Maddie, your dad's here?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, Mom. He wanted to check the twins." Maddie answered immediately. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, then went into the nursery. Seeing Andy so in love with their babies, she felt happy. He couldn't even feel her coming tpward him. He'd taken the twins in his arms tightly. Sharon touched his shoulder, startling him.

"Oh my God, Sharon." He took a deep breath. Sharon grinned.

"Andy, I didn't know that you can be so good father. I knew you'd be a good father, but I didn't expect so much. However, fathers don't always deal with newborns, but you do it perfectly and I appreciate it . " she said quietly admiringly and kissed the babies, then put her arm around Andy. Andy smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Maybe I just want to fix my mistakes. Sharon, I feel weird. Looking at Tony and Kate I remember my past. I couldn't be a good father to Nicole. She has the right to behave coldly with me. Jennifer tried to be a good mother to her, but I couldn't be a good father. " he admitted sadly. Sharon shushed softly and shook her head.

"Andy, I wouldn't like us to talk about your past. I also have mistakes. Nobody was perfect, but the important thing is that we now have a second chance. Look, give me the twins and go to work. I don't want you to be late . " she said firmly. Andy rolled his eyes unhappy and carefully handed the babies to Sharon. He went into the living room to take his jacket and took Maddie to school. Sharon put the babies in their crib and decided to check if everything with Andy and Maddie is okay.

"You know very well that I don't want to leave. I told you to take leave." Andy said, scowling. Sharon and Maddie grinned.

"Oh, Andy, don't be ridiculous. I know you want to be near me, but no need. Come on, Maddie don't want to be late for school." she said sternly. She quickly kissed her little daughter and then Andy took her to school, Sharon decided to rest until the twins are sleeping. After half an hour, Andy was already in the interview room with Provenza. He had to interrogate suspected as a gift this morning. After the investigation was over, Andy decided to call Sharon and check whether she is better. He had to admit that he can't be away from her and the twins. Unfortunately, however, he'd forgotten his mobile phone home. He was angry and sat on his desk.

"Hey, Flynn, you look nervous. What happened?" Provenza asked confused, then approached him. Andy sighed wearily.

"Nothing. I just forgot my cell." he said, frowning. Provenza rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, big deal! It's just a phone."

"No, it's not just a phone. I wanted to call Sharon to ask whether it's okay. I'm worried about her and the twins. But she didn't allow me to be home."

"Well, maybe she just wants to remind you that she's always been an independent woman and that's it." Provenza said sternly and walked to Chief's office. Andy covered his face with his hands and leaned back. He just cursed his luck. During this time, Sharon was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine. Suddenly, Andy's phone rang. To not wake the babies, Sharon quickly went into the bedroom and saw that Andy has forgotten his phone. Of course, until he was captured by the twins, he was beginning to forget everything. Sharon knew that this wasn't right, but she wanted to check who is calling.

"Hello." she said softly.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to Mr. Flynn." unknown female voice said. Sharon was surprised too much.

"He forgot his phone. But who you are and what you want to talk to Andy?" she asked immediately.

"I'm Jennifer Flynn. His ex wife. Can you tell Andy to call me later? Please, this is important." the woman said plaintively. Sharon agreed and hung up. At this point, she was terribly shocked. What Jennifer might want to talk to Andy? And why now, after so many years? Sharon took the phone and went into the living room. She felt confused and her head was full of questions. At this point, someone knocked on the door. Sharon quickly invited inside Andrea because she needed a friend right now.

"Sharon, I'm sorry if I worried you. Look, I wouldn't want the babies to wake up because of me." Andrea said apologetically quietly, looking at Sharon. Sharon shook her head and both sat on the couch. Andrea could see that Sharon is quite upset.

"Sharon, what's the problem? You look pale." Andrea noted immediately. Sharon took a deep breath and showed the phone.

"This morning Andy has forgotten his phone at home and just his ex-wife called saying that she wants to talk to him. But why? Why Andrea? Why after so many years?" Sharon asked heatedly. Andrea clutched her shoulder.

"Sharon, you know very well that Andy loves only you. But maybe he has a problem because of Nicole. However, he has a daughter from his first marriage. It's possible." she calmed her down. Sharon sighed and bit her lip.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you're right. But I'll have this discussion with Andy tonight."

"Okay. You know what is right. But now I want to see my cakes." Andrea interrupted and Sharon led her to the nursery. Late in the evening, while Maddie was in her room and the twins were asleep, Sharon and Andy were in their bedroom. Sharon wanted to start a conversation, but she didn't know how. Suddenly, Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled in her silky hair. Sharon backed away and turned to him, looking at him coldly.

"Sharon, what's up? You look pale." he noted with concern. Sharon sighed and handed him the phone.

"Today you've forgotten your phone. '"

"Oh, yes, I wanted to call you, but I realized that my phone is at home." Andy said, taking the phone.

"Today your ex-wife - Jennifer called and asked to talk with you." she interrupted sharply. Andy's eyes widened.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes, Andy, your ex-wife. But my question is why. Why did she call you right now, after so many years?" Sharon asked with anger, while Andy didn't know how to explain the awkward situation ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Sharon sat on the bed, ignoring Andy. He took a deep breath and knelt before her. No, he just didn't want another argument with her. They'd begun a happy life with their children and he couldn't allow such a thing.

"Sharon, believe me, I have no idea why Jennifer wants to talk to me. I don't know why she was calling, but I haven't spoken to her before." he said innocently. Sharon sighed wearily and looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, I don't want to know if you're surprised or not. I want to know the reason why she wants to talk to you. Maybe about Nicole, I don't know, you have a daughter, but that doesn't mean that I won't feel bad . Please, don't hide from me if you know what's happening. " she asked softly. Andy shook his head and touched her face.

"Sharon, of course I don't know why Jennifer wants to talk to me. But I don't want this little problem to create a new conflict between us. I don't want to go back to the beginning, when we already have a happy life with our children. " he said firmly. Sharon got up and stood in front of the mirror. She was very confused and she felt murderous jealousy.

"Perhaps it would be better if you call Jennifer. She unnecessarily warned me about it." she said sarcastically and walked to the nursery. Andy gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn't believe that Sharon didn't believe him. They were together for almost a year and she still didn't trust him. This was definitely hurting him. He grabbed his phone and decided to talk to Jennifer while Sharon took care of the twins. She hugged her little babies tightly. At that moment, Maddie approached her.

"Maddie, honey, why do you wake up?" Sharon asked anxiously. The little girl shrugged and sat down beside her.

"I don't know, Mom. I just couldn't sleep. Besides, I heard your argument. You argue with Dad again?" Maddie said sadly. Sharon shushed softly and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Of course not. Maddie, your father had a small issue, but we solved it." she assured. Maddie smiled softly and taking that answer, she decided to return to her room. After his conversation with Jennifer, Andy went into the nursery and sat next to Sharon, who was trying to calm the twins. He took Tony in his arms, while Sharon was holding Kate in her arms. They looked at each other coldly until finally, Andy decided to break the silence.

"Sharon, I can't understand why we argue about it. What's the point to argue after we went through more difficulties? Look, I love you and my children. What do you think? That I have a relationship with my ex-wife? " he asked bitterly.

"I didn't say such a thing."

"But your actions show it."

"Because I have a reason. I can't tell you how angry I was, seeing that your ex-wife wants to talk to you. I felt terrible jealousy." she admitted firmly. Andy shook his head and sat closer to her.

"This is your biggest problem. Jealousy. But you know what, I'm glad. It means that you love me also as I do." he said cheekily. Sharon pouted and squeezed his shoulder.

"Stop teasing me. I also want to reassure Kate and Tony. Then, we can continue this conversation." she said firmly. Andy smiled contentedly and kissed his son gently on the forehead. Maybe it was a momentary anger. After the twins calmed down and fell asleep, Sharon and Andy returned to their bedroom to continue their discussion. Sharon stood in front of Andy, watching him carefully. Andy put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" he asked, confused. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Maybe because I realize the fact that I am lucky. I have a man like you next to me. Is not that true happiness? Man who will love me forever. You're so different. I wish I met you 20 years ago." she admitted, looking into his brown eyes lovingly. Andy grinned and pressed her to his body.

"Oh, but I wouldn't want to be your enemy 20 years." he hissed in her ear and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon broke the kiss and hugged him tightly. She snuggled into his warm embrace, feeling every moment spent with him. Andy rubbed her back consolingly, wanted she to understand that for him she'll always be important and the woman he loves.

"Sharon, please let this magic can't be spoiled. Let's be always happy. I love you." he said softly, stroking her face, and looking at her bright green eyes with love. Sharon smiled softly.

"I can't promise that among us there will be no dispute, but the enmity definitely will not be there again. I love you and all I want is to be with you." she said quietly and Andy kissed her again. The next morning, Andy drove carefully to Maddie's school. Maddie looked at her father curiously.

"Dad, Mom told that last night you had a problem, but you've solved it." the little girl said. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"Yes honey, don't worry. Everything's fine. Well, how does it feel to be a big sister?" he asked with a grin, changing the subject. Maddie smiled softly.

"Perfect Dad. I love spending time with the twins. I miss them." she admitted quietly.

"Me too." Andy added. He smiled contentedly as he could see that Maddie is not jealous of the babies. Later, Andy sat at his desk, looking at some important reports before him. Provenza approached him, handing him a folder. Andy took the folder and continued looking at the reports before him.

"Hey, Flynn, Andrea told me that you and Sharon have a small problem because of your ex-wife. Is everything all right?" he asked immediately. Andy sighed wearily and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I think everything is fine. In fact, last night I had a small problem with Sharon, but I assured her that I love her and just don't know why Jennifer wants to talk to me." Andy said, scowling. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe now is the time to understand some things." Provenza said, showing a woman coming toward him. Andy was definitely shocked, seeing Jennifer in front of him. He was grateful that Sharon wasn't here.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"After last night's terrible conversation, I decided to seriously talk face to face. I told you that Nicole has a plan for engagement with her boyfriend Dean." Jennifer said dissatisfied. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"What do you want me to do? Nicole is an adult and she can decide on her privacy. Besides, I love Dean and I believe that my daughter can be happy with him. If it is her wish, let it be. " he said angrily, while the entire team watched them. Andy quickly took Jennifer to another location to continue the conversation. He believed that Nicole can be happy with Dean nonetheless. But apparently, Jennifer didn't want that. In the evening, Andy came home later than expected. He threw the keys wearily and went to the living room, then stood in front of Sharon, looking at her coldly. Sharon could understand that he has a problem. She immediately stood before him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, what's up? You look pale." She noted more concerned than ever. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Sharon, I must tell you something. Today, Jennifer came to the department to talk about Nicole. Look, my daughter wants to get engaged to her boyfriend, but he has two children and Jennifer is against that. I tried to explain that Dean can make our daughter happy, but she didn't want to hear me. I want my daughter to be happy. " he admitted sadly.

"Andy, calm down. Everything will be fine. The fact that Nicole has no children may worry Jennifer. Maybe she thinks that Nicole will not be able to cope with the task to be a mother. But I'm convinced that love conquers. Look, whatever happens, I'll always support you. " she admitted with a smile. Andy smiled and hugged Sharon tightly.

"Thank you, Sharon. You're the only person that always believed in me, even when Provenza didn't believe me. You are my greatest support. Thank you." he said softly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon smiled softly and bit her lip. But she was convinced that they can be happy and to solve this problem forever. But one thing was certain - Sharon would always be up to Andy, in all circumstances and she wouldn't allow anyone to spoil her happiness with Andy - never ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

When Sharon woke up, she saw Andy in front of the mirror, which was getting ready for the day. He seemed distracted and upset and Sharon could feel it. She quickly got out of bed and walked toward him, clutching his shoulder. He smiled softly and kissed her gently.

"Andy, is everything okay?" she asked softly. Andy nodded and grabbed his jacket.

"Yes, absolutely. Look, Maddie is having breakfast in the kitchen, but I have a feeling that she isn't feeling very well. Maybe she's sick, but she insists that she wants to go to school." he said anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"Okay, I'll check on Maddie, and please go to see the twins while I be ready." she said sternly and walked to the kitchen, while Andy went to the nursery. Sharon sat down beside her daughter and kissed her gently on the cheek, but considering how warm she is, Sharon knew immediately that her daughter has a temperature.

"Maddie, honey, how are you feeling? I have a feeling that you have a temperature." Sharon said worriedly, hugging her daughter tightly. Maddie coughed slightly and nodded.

"Mom, I feel tired. But I want to go to school." the little girl insisted. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No, honey, you'll be home at least today. I can't let you go like this. Look, I'll give you a medication. Wait for me here." she said firmly and after a few minutes she gave the medication to her daughter. She quickly took Maddie to her room and decided to see what happens with Andy and the twins. She approached them with a sad smile. Andy held the babies tightly in his arms, watching Sharon carefully.

"Hey, Sharon, what happened? How's Maddie?" he asked immediately. Sharon shrugged.

"She has a temperature and she'll stay home at least today. Look, don't worry about us. It's probably a cold. Incidentally, you also look upset. You're still thinking about Nicole and Jennifer?" she asked cautiously. Andy shook his head.

"I can't stop thinking about it. You know very well that I want Nicole to be happy. She's my daughter and I can't stand she to be sad. You can't even imagine how much I love my children. " he admitted, looking at the twins. Sharon kissed her little babies and gently put her arm around Andy, smiling.

"I know and I see that. Andy, you're a great father. I still can't believe that we have this happy family." she said dreamily. Andy chuckled slightly.

"They're our Sharon. They're part of us. The feeling is indescribable." he whispered so as not to wake the babies who had just fallen asleep. Sharon was grateful that Andy is in her life. But she still couldn't forget those days when she wanted to give up her parental rights. Andy carefully handed the twins to Sharon and decided to check on Maddie before going to work. He went into her room and quietly sat down beside her, hugging her tightly.

"How is my princess?" he asked anxiously. Maddie coughed slightly and snuggled in his arms.

"I'm fine dad, but I feel tired." the little girl said sadly. Andy immediately kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Hey, it's all right honey. Look, I promise you that I'll come back home early tonight. I wouldn't let my daughter." he said with a smile. Maddie smiled happily and hugged her father hard. A few minutes later, Sharon went into the kitchen to prepare tea when Andy left the room.

"Andy, how is Maddie?" Sharon asked, approaching him. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"She's better. Look I'll try to come earlier today because I don't want to leave you alone with Maddie and the twins. I guess you get tired too much." he said softly and wrapped his arms around her. Sharon touched his face gently and shook her head.

"Andy, I'm a mother and I can handle myself. How many times do I have to tell you that?!" she said, frowning. Andy laughed and kissed her cheek apology.

"Well, I know. I'll see you later, but I'll call to see if everything is okay." he said firmly. Sharon agreed unhappy when Andy went to work, she decided to feed the babies. Andy was still thinking about Nicole and last night's dispute with Jennifer. The whole team could feel that he was quite distracted, especially Provenza was worried about his friend. It was lunchtime and he decided to go to lunch with Andy, though he wasn't in the mood.

"Flynn, you can't sit here and think nonsense. Everything will be all right. You have Sharon's support and that's great. Don't you think?" Provenza tried to calm him down.

"I have big problems with Jennifer. She doesn't want to understand that Nicole is happy with Dean. She's adopted these boys as her children and she wants to start a family with them. I don't know, I feel terrible. I know I wasn't a good father but I want my daughter to be happy. " he said sadly. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Okay, let's talk and go to a restaurant." Provenza suggested several times. Andy decided that he should share his pain with someone and Provenza was the only one who can be faithful. In the meantime, Sharon took care of Maddie while the twins were sleeping.

"Maddie, honey, how are you feeling?" Sharon asked quietly. stroking her hair. Maddie smiled slightly and squeezed her mother's hand.

"I feel better, Mom. Look, I can't wait Dad to come home. He promised me." the little girl said excitedly. Sharon grinned and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"If your dad has promised, then he'll come. Well, while I check on Tony and Kate, you stay here and don't forget that rest is important for your recovery." she said firmly and walked to the nursery. Hearing that the babies cry, she quickly tried to reassure them, but she could feel that she is too old to keep up with it all. She felt that she was tired of it. Just then, her phone rang. It was Andy.

"Andy." she said indifferently, trying to calm the babies.

"Hey, Sharon, your voice sounds strange. What is happening? Why the twins are crying so hard?" he asked more concerned than ever. Sharon took a deep breath.

"I don't know why. I try to calm them down, but maybe I'm too old to deal with this." she said angrily.

"Sharon, calm down. You want me to come? Maybe you have need of my help. You can't cope alone with three children." He suggested immediately.

"Oh, no. Please don't come. I'll handle it. I'll let you know if something happens." she said quickly and hung up. She took the twins in her arms, pressing them tightly to her chest. She just needed to calm them down. Later that evening, Andy fulfilled his promise and returned home early. Maddie felt much better and Andy was pleased with that. He quickly went into the bedroom and saw that Sharon was dozing with the twins. He sat quietly beside them and kissed them gently. Sharon opened her eyes slowly and smiled wearily.

"Oh, you're here." she said quietly, then looked at Tony and Kate. Andy nodded slightly.

"I fulfilled my promise. Maddie is feeling much better and she said that you were here. What happened today?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"When the babies began to cry again I felt terrible. I realized that I'm not so young. Maybe I'm old for this." she said sadly. Andy shushed softly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're a great mother and our children are lucky to have a mother like you. You know what, let's have dinner and go to sleep. I think we need a break." he suggested with a smile. Sharon agreed and both went in the kitchen for a good dinner alone. The next day, the team had to solve severe case of murder, so Andy had to go to work early. All day, Sharon was alone with the children and Andrea had called several times to see if everything is okay. Sharon was grateful that she had such friends. In the evening, Andy parked his car and suddenly saw Jennifer in front of him. He couldn't believe that she is here.

"Jennifer? What are you doing here? Right now?" he asked angrily. Jennifer laughed and looked at him slyly.

"Maybe because we have something in common. If you've forgotten, we have a daughter and she's about to make the mistake became engaged to Dean." she said cheekily. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and grabbed her arm.

"Stop talking nonsense. Nicole is an adult and she can make decisions. In addition, you can't stand before love." he said firmly. Jennifer laughed derisively.

"Oh, how concerned father. But you weren't with her when she was a child. You decide to leave your daughter and become an alcoholic." she almost shouted.

"Jennifer, enough! Stop hitting the past to my face. Yes, I admit it. I wasn't a good father, but Nicole knows why and yet she loves me. My daughter is the most precious thing for me and you know it very well . Besides, you know very well that you have mistakes too. " he said with anger. While they were arguing heatedly, Sharon watched them through the window. Not that she was jealous, but at the moment when Jennifer kissed Andy, as if she was going to pass out from shock ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Andy was more than shocked by Jennifer's kiss. He just couldn't believe that she has this courage. When Andy finally came home, he saw that Sharon was waiting in the living room, but she seemed upset. He threw the keys and walked toward her, looking at her intently as she looked at him with anger.

"I didn't expect that you'll wait for me." he said quietly, touching her face, but Sharon backed away.

"I can't believe that you're lying in this way." she said angrily and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy couldn't understand what she was talking. He squeezed her shoulder, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Sharon, what's happening? I've never lied to you." he confused.

"Lie!" Sharon almost shouted, "You're lying again! I saw very well what happened in the parking lot. I watched your conversation with Jennifer and you kissed each other. What do you think?" Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He moved to Sharon, but she pulled back again.

"Sharon, believe me, I have no guilt. When I was in the parking lot, suddenly Jennifer stood before me and asked to talk to Nicole. I couldn't refuse because of my daughter. Then we started arguing and suddenly she kissed me. I didn't expected that. " he said innocently. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Maybe I'm not sure if I should believe you. I'm not sure about what is happening to us. The only thing I wanted was a happy family with you and our children. But you love to hurt my heart." she said bitterly, while Andy was wiping her tears.

"Sharon, I beg you, don't talk like that. I love you and you know it very well. I don't want Jennifer or anyone else to stand between us and ruin our happy life. I don't want that." he said quietly and plaintively. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"But I saw the kiss."

"Sharon, stop talking about this kiss! I have no guilt and you know this very well. Your jealousy jumped all boundaries!" he shouted angrily. At this point, the babies started to cry and Sharon went into the nursery without saying anything more. Andy decides to follow her, but seeing Maddie before him, he couldn't. He smiled softly and knelt in front of his daughter.

"Dad, what happens? It's okay, right?" the little girl asked sadly. Andy nodded and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"It's okay, honey. Don't worry. Look, while your mother reassure the twins, I'll take you to your room. You need sleep." he said firmly and took Maddie in his arms and went to her room. Sharon managed to soothe the newborns, but she was still angry. She put the twins in their crib and turning, she again saw Andy. They looked at each other coldly for several minutes, then Andy came over to Sharon and looked at the babies.

"I am glad that they're more relaxed now." he said quietly. Sharon sighed and shook her head.

"But our conversation is not over. Come with me into the bedroom." she said sternly and Andy immediately followed her. Sharon immediately locked the door and stood in front of Andy, watching him with indescribable anger. Andy hated the fact that Sharon doesn't believe him. But he wasn't to blame for the fact that Jennifer had kissed him.

"What are you talking about? Sharon, why you do problem every time? The fact that Jennifer kissed me means nothing."

"Doesn't mean anything? You're so calm? But I'm not. You know what, I can't tolerate such a thing. That to me is a big problem because I saw that you also return this kiss!"

"Sharon, enough! I hate to argue with you. I'm tired of these disputes." he said angrily and grabbed her arm. Sharon pulled away.

"But we do just that since we met. What do you want me to do? To be calm seeing all that is happening before my eyes?" she asked sharply.

"I want your faith. Sharon, you don't believe me and it hurts me terribly much. You might not realize it, but you hurt me every time when you don't believe me. I've never loved anyone as much as you. You're the woman that I love and that will not change. I don't want my ex-wife to be a problem between us. " he said firmly, and covered her face with his hands, looking into her green eyes with love nonetheless. Sharon wanted to flee his eyes, but she failed.

"I don't know. I feel weird. Maybe it was a momentary anger, but I can't forget the scene that was in front of me. Andy, I can't forget it. Maybe you don't have guilt, but ..."

"What? You keep thinking that I have guilt? Sharon, I can't believe it. You're just selfish and nothing more." He broke off abruptly.

"You know what, maybe we can't be together. I feel tired. We're not married or engaged. Then what is the problem? Everyone is free, right? I have no right to want an explanation from you." she said firmly, but behind her words there was pain. Andy couldn't believe that he had a dispute with Sharon because of Jennifer. But the fact that Sharon didn't believe him, hurt his heart deeply.

"What do I do? To take the children from you?" he asked angrily.

"I will never let you that. They are my children."

"They are _our_ children, Sharon!" he interrupted angrily, "Stop being so selfish!" Suddenly, Sharon gave him a slap. Andy touched his cheek and looked at Sharon colder than ever. Without saying anything more, he immediately grabbed his jacket and went outside. Sharon didn't regret her words, but maybe this slap was wrong thing to do. Andy decides to tell everything what happened to Provenza and Andrea. They were also shocked about what they hear.

"My God, you had a dispute because of Jennifer?" Andrea asked, confused.

"Absolutely. Sharon likes to make trouble. She is perfect for that. Who knows, maybe it's a mistake to be together. But the kids between us will always be a wall. Because of my anger, I even yelled that I can take the custody. " He answered quickly, touching his cheek. Provenza's eyes widened.

"You'll take the children from Sharon? My God, you're crazy! You two don't know what you want. Don't tell me that because of this dispute you'll stop loving Sharon." Provenza said dissatisfied. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I don't know. I still love Sharon, but I can't forgive this slap. I didn't wish my ex-wife to be a problem between me and Sharon, but she definitely wants it." he said with bitterness and swallowed the lump in his throat. Provenza and Andrea looked at each other sadly. They didn't want another separation. All night, Sharon hadn't slept. Maybe she regretted that damn slap. She didn't know what to think. The next morning, she feed her babies while Maddie was having breakfast in the kitchen. The little girl looked at her mother sadly.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" she asked softly.

"I have no idea, honey. Don't worry, he'll come soon." Sharon said indifferently, although she wasn't sure whether he'll return after everything that had happened last night. On the other hand, Andy was still thinking about his dispute with Sharon. Learning what happens to Sharon and Andy, Brenda decided to talk to Andy, and approached his desk.

"Lieutenant Flynn, let's talk in my office." she said firmly and Andy immediately followed her, knowing what they'll talk ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Andy stood before Chief Johnson expecting to start the conversation. Brenda stared at him slightly with anger. She stepped toward him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, what's going on between you and Sharon? Andrea told me that it's all because of your ex-wife." Brenda said worriedly. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"I feel weird. But I have no guilt. Jennifer came to talk about Nicole and suddenly she kissed me. I hadn't expected such a thing and Sharon started screaming that I might lie, but this is not true. Look, Brenda, I love Sharon and I would never do something to hurt her. " he said sadly and looked down. Brenda sighed and shook her head.

"Andy, look, she is in a delicate condition. Only a few weeks ago she gave birth, and this caused her to go into greater stress. You have to understand."

"I'm trying to understand it, but this slap ... I can't forgive that. I try to be close to my children, but she kept pressing me back. I think we need time." He broke off abruptly. Brenda pursed her lips.

"But you know very well that Sharon can't cope alone with three children. You have to help her in spite of everything that happens between you." she said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

"I have no idea what will happen between me and Sharon from now on, but I'll always be close to my children. I've made many mistakes in my past, but I'm willing to fix them." he said firmly and left the office. Seeing Provenza before him, he was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sternly. Provenza sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Flynn, here is someone who has come to talk to you." Provenza said, showing Nicole. Andy immediately hugged his daughter tightly. He was glad that she was in LA again.

"Nicole, what a surprise! I didn't expect your visit." he admitted, smiling. Nicole sighed and shrugged.

"I wanted to make a surprise Dad. Moreover, I realized that my engagement has become a reason for your separation with Sharon. I don't want that. Maddie and the twins don't deserve to grow up in such an environment." she said heatedly. Andy sighed and squeezed her shoulder.

"No, you're not to blame for my conflict with Sharon. Maybe it's your mother. You know very well that she doesn't want your engagement to Dean because of his children, but she can't understand the fact that you're happy. In addition, she last night came to me to talk about you, but suddenly she pounced on me and kissed me. At this point, Sharon was furious and we started to argue. She gave me a slap, and it hurt me a lot. But I'm innocent Nicole. " he said quietly. Nicole shushed softly and hugged her father tightly.

"Dad, calm down. I know that you don't have guilt. But I'll talk to Sharon. I'll explain that my mother is to blame for all this." she said firmly. Andy shook his head.

"Nicole, you're not obliged to do this. Maybe I and Sharon need a little time, who knows." he said softly and shrugged. Nicole, however, was determined to talk to Sharon. While Andy continue to work, Nicole immediately went to talk to Sharon. She couldn't describe the joy of seeing the twins and Maddie.

"Sharon, they are so beautiful. My God, they're like you. Believe me, they are like you." Nicole said softly, kissing her siblings. Sharon smiled softly and sighed wearily.

"Why did they remind me of Andy? They are the best gift I could ever receive. I am grateful that Tony and Kate are in my life, like Maddie." she said with a smile, hugging Maddie. Nicole smiled and squeezed Maddie's hand.

"Well, Maddie, how's it school?"

"Very well. Mom and Dad are doing everything possible to get me better. I feel lucky with parents like them." the little girl admitted and kissed her mother on the cheek. Sharon and Nicole looked at each other, smiling. Nicole was holding the twins in her arms tightly and she didn't want to give them to Sharon, but she had to take them to the nursery for a good sleep. After Sharon took the twins in the nursery, Nicole decides to use the time to talk to Maddie.

"Maddie, honey, what happened last night between Dad and Mom?" she asked quietly, looking around. She didn't want Sharon to hear their conversation.

"Nothing special. But I heard a loud noise. Mom and Dad were arguing and when I asked them what was happening, they told me that everything is fine. But I know that they argued and they cried a lot. You know, I don't want them to be separated. " the little girl admitted sadly, her eyes filled with tears. Nicole hushed and wiped her tears.

"Maddie, don't cry, please. Look, Mom and Dad have a small problem and that's it. But they'll never be separated, believe me. Let this conversation remain a secret between us." she asked softly, soothing her. Maddie agreed, and went to her room, then Sharon came back into the living room to continue her conversation with Nicole.

"Oh, Nicole, sorry I didn't come in time, but the twins slept hard. What do you want to talk about?" she asked immediately. Nicole took a deep breath and sat closer to her.

"Sharon, you know very well what we'll talk. You and Dad. Please don't interrupt me. I want to tell Dad is not guilty. Please, Sharon, believe me. Dad loves you and only you. He can't live without you, and my siblings. The period in which you run is too delicate. Only a few weeks ago, you embraced these little babies together. You love each other and that's the whole truth. My mother always wanted to win my father back, but he never took a step toward her. Why, then he could do such a thing now? Sharon, please, talk to him again. " Nicole asked softly, looking at her imploringly. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Nicole, believe me, to separate with your father is the last thing I wanted. But after last night's dispute, I'm not so sure. Maybe he told you about the terrible slap. I didn't want to give him a slap, but he forced me. I am sorry and I feel awful. " she admitted sadly and swallowed the lump in her throat. Nicole squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, he is hurt because of this slap, but maybe if you ask for forgiveness, everything can be all right." she tried to calm her, but Sharon knew that for her and Andy there is no way out.

"Nicole, I can't. Look, last night he told me that he can take the custody and that made me feel worse. I'll never give my children." she said heatedly. Nicole took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Sharon, you and Dad talk nonsense! But, no. You should be together at any cost. At least for Maddie and the twins." she said sternly. In the evening, Andy decided to go home to see his children. Although he didn't want to see Sharon, he had to see Maddie and the twins. Maddie was quite happy with the fact that her father was home. Later, Andy was in the nursery, holding the twins tightly to his chest. Sharon watched him all the time. She could see how much Andy loves his children. She slowly approached him and smiled sadly.

"You're a good father. Even more than I expected. But I won't let you take the custody. You won't be able to part me from the twins." she said firmly. Andy kissed his babies and put them in their crib, then took Sharon's hand and led her outside.

"Sharon, if you think I can go with you, you're wrong. Besides, you were the one who wanted to give up your parental rights. Am I right?" he said sarcastically. Sharon gritted her teeth with anger.

"That was before."

"Before what? Sharon, don't be ridiculous. We have no future together and you know that. The truth hurts and it's all true. I'm sorry." he said firmly and left. Sharon sat down and wept in frustration, blaming herself for everything that happens between her and Andy ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

He kept staring at the whiskey. Andy has been sober more than 15 years and now he just couldn't stop thinking about alcohol. He'd lost the woman he loves forever in the worst way. No, he didn't have to take the cup, but finally, he grabbed the cup and the liquid slowly slid into his mouth. He had to cope with this pain, though. On the other hand, Sharon was still sitting on the floor, tears were streaming down her cheeks, while Maddie knelt in front of her mother and wiped her tears.

"Mom, are you okay? Why are you crying?" the little girl asked anxiously. Sharon smiled sadly and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Maddie, honey, I felt bad, so I cried, but now everything is fine." She assured and stroked her hair. Maddie shook her head and looked around.

"No, Mom, I can understand that something is wrong. Where's Dad? I thought he was here." the little girl said sadly. Sharon pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Your father had to go to a crime scene. Perhaps he'll be back tomorrow." she had to lie. She couldn't say that her father will never return. Andy couldn't believe that he sits here in his old apartment and continued to consume alcohol. Remembering all disputes with Sharon, suddenly, he threw the cup on the floor and it broke into pieces. His fingers started to bleed for the first time, he began to cry because of the pain he feels right now. His pain was indescribable. He couldn't forget the fact that Sharon doesn't believe him. No, of course he wouldn't have taken the custody. He couldn't separate mother and children. He wiped his tears and grabbed his phone. Somehow, he again called her. Sharon took the phone in her hand, but seeing that it was Andy she wasn't sure whether she should answer.

"Hello." she said softly. Andy took a deep breath, looking at the broken pieces.

"I just wanted to make sure that kids are well." he said immediately. Sharon sat on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment. She was sure that he wanted to say something else, but he just couldn't.

"Don't worry about the kids. They are perfectly fine. Good night." she interrupted abruptly and hung up. Andy wiped his tears and threw the phone on the table. He went into the bedroom, but there was also filled with Sharon's memories. He cursed his luck. He couldn't believe that he should survive this. Sharon lay on the bed thinking about Andy. When the twins began to cry, she quickly went to the nursery to reassure them. She took the babies in her arms, kissing them gently. She hoped to reassure them quickly. She went into the bedroom, determined to sleep with her little children, because they were her only comfort right now. The next morning, Andy woke up drunk. He was drunk. After he was sober for 15 years, now he was again drunk and was his fault - of course. He could assume that Sharon will be angry awful lot if she knew that he'd begun to consume alcohol. At this point, someone knocked on the door. Andy couldn't believe that Provenza was standing in front of him. His friend, however, couldn't believe that he was drunk. He went inside and looked around carefully. The apartment smelled of alcohol and the bottles were scattered everywhere. Provenza just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Flynn, what happened here? Don't tell me that you started to drink again!" he almost shouted. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Stop yelling old man! How do you understand that I am here ?!"

"Well, it was not difficult. If Sharon understood for it ..."

"She won't understand. Provenza, she has no right to ask an explanation from me. We're not married or engaged. Everyone is free." He broke off abruptly.

"Not exactly. You have children. The twins were born only a few weeks ago and Maddie needs you too. I can't understand how you managed to create a new conflict? You were happy. You had a happy family. And see what happens now. " Provenza said heatedly. Andy frowned and grabbed his jacket.

"Perhaps it would be better if I go to work."

"In this state? No. First I'll bring you a cup of coffee." Provenza said sternly, and went into the kitchen. Andy threw his jacket and sat on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes. In the meantime, Sharon and Maddie were having breakfast while the twins were asleep in their room. Sharon could see that her little daughter was upset. She smiled softly and took her hand.

"Maddie, honey, are you okay?" she asked anxiously. The little girl pouted.

"No Mom. Why do you hide the truth from me? I know that Dad is not coming back." Maddie said, frowning. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She didn't know how to explain this situation to her daughter, especially now.

"Maddie, I know you're not small, you can understand everything that happens between me and your father. But I want you to know one thing: whatever happens from now on, your father will always be near you and your siblings. " she said firmly.

"I want Dad to live with us as before." the little girl admitted sadly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and kissed her gently on the forehead, then hugged her tightly. Once he'd recovered, Andy went to the department with Provenza. Apparently, the coffee was good influence on him. He immediately sat down at his desk and began looking at some reports before him. Suddenly, Chief Johnson stood before him with a serious question.

"You know that we're investigating this case for weeks. And I'd like you to participate, too. I mean, you also have to go undercover to catch the serial killer." Brenda said hastily. Andy sighed and nodded slightly.

"I'll do everything possible Chief." he assured.

"So, you want to go undercover alone? Do you think I'll let that Lieutenant Flynn? Besides, Sharon won't allow such nonsense." she said sternly. Andy took a deep breath and stood before Brenda.

"Chief, Sharon has no right to ask an explanation. Besides, if I go undercover alone, then we can catch this serial killer faster. Don't worry. We'll succeed." he said firmly. Brenda couldn't believe that Andy wants to be alone and that he doesn't want Sharon to know that. It was great coldness. It's been several days since Andy was in Las Vegas undercover. Sharon didn't know that and Brenda didn't know how to hide the truth. Provenza was willing to say anything, but Andrea didn't want them to cause more conflict. One morning, while Maddie was in school and the twins slept, Sharon and Andrea had a conversation in the living room.

"So, you and Andy have no chance together?" Andrea asked, sipping her coffee. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"Believe me, after all that happened between us, we have no future. I'd like to turn back time, but I can't. I'm sorry about this senseless slap, but I just lost control." she admitted sadly. Andrea squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, maybe you need time. I still believe that you and Andy have a chance and future together." At this point, Sharon's phone rang. She quickly grabbed the phone. It was Provenza.

"Yes, Lieutenant." she said indifferently.

"Captain, Andy ..." his voice sounded strange and he spoke breathlessly.

"Lieutenant, what happened? Your voice sounds strange. What about Andy?" Sharon asked heatedly, while Andrea looked at her confused.

"Captain, Andy was shot." Provenza responded quickly, causing Sharon to fell into shock and horror ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Learning from Provenza that Andy was shot and is in hospital, Sharon hurried to there while Andrea stayed home to take care of the twins. During this time, Buzz, Sanchez and Tao had taken Maddie from school without saying for what had happened. Provenza and Brenda sat in the waiting room at the moment in which Sharon arrived at the hospital breathlessly.

"Where's Andy? Tell me he's fine." Sharon said heatedly crying. Brenda squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, calm down."

"How can I be calm? Lieutenant, you told me that Andy is shot. But how did this happen? Why didn't anyone tell me what is happening to him?" Sharon almost shouted in anger, turning her attention to Provenza. Provenza looked at Brenda and stepped toward Sharon.

"Captain, calm down. Look, the doctors told us that Andy is better. He has a wound on his arm, but that's it. I decided to let you know anyway." he explained hastily. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears. She sat down to relax. Brenda and Provenza exchanged glances. They had to tell Sharon that Andy was undercover until yesterday. Brenda squatted in front of Sharon and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. But I have to tell you something. Andy didn't want you to know this, but I have to tell you the truth. Look, the team investigated a case of murder and we were sure that the killer is in Las Vegas. So, I decided that Sanchez and Flynn should go there undercover. But Andy insisted on going alone and we couldn't stop him. Yesterday he returned to LA with this serial killer, ready to catch him and do it, but he shot Andy and we had to let you know. " Brenda explained hastily. Sharon couldn't believe that she knows nothing about it.

"Brenda, you're my friend. Why don't you at least tell me what happens? I can't believe that Andy had gone to Vegas undercover alone. My God, he was alone!" Sharon still couldn't believe that this is true. Provenza squeezed her shoulder.

"Captain, calm down. Look, the doctor already told us that Andy is good. Fortunately, the wound isn't very deep." He tried to calm her, but Sharon couldn't.

"I want to talk to the doctor and tell Nicole." she said firmly and walked to the doctor's office. Brenda wanted to follow her, but Provenza wouldn't let her.

"Chief, she needs time." he said firmly. Brenda sighed and shook her head. After Sharon assured that everything is fine with Andy, she and Nicole decided to talk out. Nicole also couldn't believe that her father had done this.

"Sharon, believe me, I have no idea how dad decided to go to Vegas undercover alone. I can't believe that he risked his life this way." Nicole said sadly. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Actually, I'm still shocked. Nicole, whatever happens, I love your father. And the fact that he was completely alone terrifies me. Fortunately, he is fine now. I don't know what would have happened if he ... "

"Hey, Sharon, calm down. He's good." Nicole interrupted. Sharon decided to call Andrea to check that everything is fine with the twins.

"Sharon, how is Andy? A moment ago I spoke with Louie and he told me that he is better." Andrea said worriedly.

"Fortunately, Andy is better and the wound isn't deep. How are the twins?" Sharon asked immediately.

"They are good and they sleep. Sharon, I tried to calm them down, but maybe they need you."

"Well, I'll be back as soon as possible. First, I'll take Maddie and see if Andy is well. Thank you for everything. You're a true friend." she said gratefully.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. I'll always be your friend." Andrea said quietly. Sharon hung up and together with Nicole, they returned to the waiting room. Maddie immediately hugged her mother tightly.

"Mom, Dad is good, right?" the little girl asked anxiously.

"He's fine honey, don't worry." Sharon assured immediately. Nicole took Maddie in her arms and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You want to see Daddy? Sharon, Maddie and I will see dad and will get back together." Nicole said. Sharon nodded with a smile. She had no strength to speak. She sat next to Brenda, while Provenza and the rest of the team returned to the department. Brenda embraced Sharon tightly.

"Sharon, I guess how you feel. But you're here and Andy's fine. That's most important." Brenda said softly and smiled slightly. Sharon took a deep breath, trying to hide her tears.

"Brenda, I love Andy. Whatever happens between us, my love for him will never die. Between us there is a strong love and I can feel it. But we both made a lot of mistakes. Maybe I'm to blame for everything. " she admitted sadly.

"Sharon, don't talk like that. I shouldn't have let Andy alone. It's my fault." Brenda interrupted sharply. Sharon shook her head and looked at her.

"No, Brenda. I created this conflict between us. I shouldn't blame Andy because of Jennifer. I know that he loves me and that he's innocent. Jennifer deliberately kissed him and I know that. But I don't know what happened to me at this time. I feel like a fool. I'm about to lose the man whom I love with all my heart. Maybe I've already lost him. " she said sadly, wiping her tears. A few minutes later, Nicole left the room with Maddie and stood before Sharon, looking at her sadly. Sharon could understand that she wants to tell her something.

"Nicole, I have a feeling that you want to tell me something." Sharon pressed lightly. Nicole looked at Maddie and bit her lip.

"In fact, Sharon, Dad told me that he never wants to see you. I tried to explain to him how upset you are, but he didn't want to hear me. I'm sorry." she said softly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. She kissed Maddie's cheek and turned her attention to Nicole.

"Don't worry dear, I understand everything perfectly. Look, go home with Maddie while I get back. Andrea is also there and take care of the twins." Sharon said firmly. Nicole agreed and went home with Maddie. Suddenly, Sharon felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Brenda.

"Sharon, the fact that Andy doesn't want to see you shouldn't worry you. He experienced a shock this week. But if you want, take a break. You need." Brenda said quietly. Sharon shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I won't leave before I see him." she said firmly and went into the room. Seeing Sharon before him, Andy was filled with anger. He still hadn't forgotten what had happened between them lately.

"Stop! Don't come!" he almost shouted and clenched his teeth in pain, clutching his arm. Sharon, however, approached him, looking at him coldly.

"Andy, I want to make sure that you're well. I can't believe that you were alone in Las Vegas. I can't believe you didn't tell me such a thing!" she said sternly. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"We're not married or engaged. What's the problem? No need to know that." he said with anger.

"Of course I have! I am the mother of your children and you can't erase that truth. Whatever happens between us, regardless of the distance and the circumstances, I'll always be near you and will help you if you're in trouble. " she said firmly. Feeling a new wave of pain, Andy took his hand again. Sharon wanted to look at his wound, but he wouldn't let her.

"You know what, leave me alone. I want to be alone. Don't leave the kids alone. They need you right now." he said sternly. Sharon agreed dissatisfied and went home. She assured Andrea and Nicole that she can handle herself. After Maddie slept, Sharon took the babies in her arms and went into her bedroom, hoping to be able to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about Andy and it doesn't give her peace ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The next morning, Sharon woke up hearing that the babies are crying. She frowned slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She was barely able to sleep again and now she has to wake up early to change diapers and feed the twins. She quickly grabbed the diaper bag and tried to soothe the babies as quickly as possible. During this time, Maddie was getting ready for school. For Sharon's surprise, the twins calmed down after she fed them. She took the little babies in her arms and led them in the nursery, then put them in their crib. She decided to check on Maddie and she was surprised to see that her daughter was ready for school. She knelt in front of her with a smile and kissed her gently.

"Maddie, honey, you're ready?" she said softly. The little girl nodded with a smile.

"Yes Mom, I'm ready. Considering how tired you are because og the babies, I decided to get ready faster. If Dad were here, he would probably help me." Maddie said sadly and looked down. Sharon took a deep breath and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Maddie, don't worry. You yesterday saw that your father's good. Look, let's have breakfast. The day will be tiring. Moreover, I promise you that I'll bring your father here. He needs care, especially now." Sharon said firmly. Maddie smiled contentedly and walked into the kitchen with her mother. After Sharon took Maddie to school, she asked Andrea to take care of the twins while she went to the hospital to talk to Andy. She was determined to bring Andy home and to take care for him, at least until he recovers. She knew that Andy would refuse and that it'll be difficult, but she was stubborn and she was ready to do everything possible. When she arrived at the hospital, she saw Provenza in the waiting room.

"Lieutenant Provenza, how is Andy?" she asked immediately. Provenza shrugged.

"I have no idea, Captain. He's good, but a little upset because of that happened recently. Honestly, I don't want my friend to be sad." he replied indifferently. Sharon sighed wearily and shook her head.

"Actually, I came here hoping to take Andy home. I want to take care of him because I know he won't succeed alone. I want to help him, at least now." she admitted. Provenza nodded slightly.

"This is a good captain. But I doubt that he would accept such a thing. However, he can't forget about your resolution. I mean that he can't forget about that slap." he said firmly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and shrugged.

"What can I do? I also regret this slap, but I can't turn back time. I'd like to forget about everything, but I can't. It was a momentary anger. Anger that made me fail my happiness with Andy. I was a fool and nothing more. I know very well that Jennifer kissed Andy on purpose. She wanted us to split and she succeeded. "

"No matter what happens, Andy loves you, believe me. He's just frustrated, nothing more. He needs time, but will be very good if you can take care for him. His wound must heal and you're the only person who can help him. Good luck. " Provenza said firmly and walked toward the exit. Before she colud talk to Andy, Sharon informed the doctor that she wanted Andy to come home so that she can take care of him. After half an hour, she came into his room and that made Andy angry even more. He didn't want to see Sharon. He'd begun to consume alcohol again because of her. She was to blame for his condition now. She approached him, looking at him coldly.

"I hope that you have no pain." she said softly. Andy laughed derisively.

"Pain? You're so concerned about me? Don't be ridiculous."

"Why constantly you have to behave this way with me? Yes, I admit. I regret this slap and all those words. I blamed you unjustly, and I'm to blame for everything. I feel terrible, but you can't understand this. I'm sorry. " she said with pain. Andy shook his head and looked into her green eyes, which were filled with emptiness.

"Very well, but you don't know through what I went. I've been sober for more than 15 years but last week I again grabbed the bottle." he confessed, his eyes filled with tears. Sharon's eyes widened upon hearing that he'd begun to consume alcohol again. She just couldn't believe that this is happening to them.

"Andy, I can't believe that you do such a thing! Oh my God ..." she said sadly. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

"Sharon, stop playing games with me. Why are you here?" he asked sternly.

"Because I want to take you home."

"That will never happen."

"No, Andy. That will happen and you'll come home with me. You need care and you can't handle alone. Furthermore, Maddie constantly asks about you. Tony and Kate also need their father. They don't need to grow in a similar situation. " Sharon said heatedly. Andy sighed wearily. Although he wouldn't, he had to accept because of Maddie and the twins.

"Well, I'll accept your offer but I do this only because of my children." he said firmly. Sharon sighed with relief and took his hand.

"No matter for what reason you accept my offer. I'm glad that you're back home." she said happily and smiled. Andy looked at her with unusual coldness. Does he still love her? Even he didn't know the answer. In the evening, Maddie couldn't describe the joy of seeing her that her father was home again.

"Dad, I can't describe how happy I am!" Maddie said hugging her father. Andy kissed his daughter on the cheek and stroked her hair.

"I, too, honey. I promise I won't leave again." he said firmly, glancing at Sharon, who was listening to them carefully. After Maddie went to sleep, Andy took care of the twins while Sharon was preparing tea in the kitchen. Not that he wanted something from her, but she just wanted to talk to him. A few minutes later, she returned to the living room and handed him a cup of tea. He took the cup, while Sharon sat close to him.

"They are sleeping." she whispered softly with a smile, looking at the twins. Andy kissed the babies gently and smiled sadly.

"They're the best gift I could receive. They are everything to me. I love my children more than anything. Yes, I wasn't a good father when Nicole was a child, but I'm ready to be a good father for Maddie and the twins. I want to fix my mistakes. " he admitted. Sharon put her cup on the table and squeezed his shoulder.

"You are already doing it. You're a great father." she said softly. Andy shook his head and sighed.

"Not yet. Sharon, the problems between us make our children to grow up in a terrible situation. I hate the fact that we argue constantly." he said firmly. Sharon bit her lip and looked at the babies.

"I'm sorry. I know very well that Jennifer did it all on purpose. I know you're innocent but at this point I lost control and I made a mistake. A mistake for which I lost you." she admitted sadly and tried to hide her tears once again.

"It's a difficult situation."

"Will you forgive me?" she interrupted sharply. Andy sighed and stood up.

"You know, the wound on my hand can heal, but the wound in my heart, never." he said indifferently, but behind his words there was pain. Sharon didn't know whether it's yes or no. But she was convinced of one thing: the time was their only treatment ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Almost a month later, the coldness between Sharon and Andy continued. Nicole was already engaged to Dean anyway. Jennifer had accepted all this just for her happiness. Sharon tried to be close to Andy, but he continually avoided her. He was close to Maddie and the twins, but not to her. It hurt Sharon and she felt more alone than ever. The fact that he sleeps in the guest room also bothered her. He didn't want a relationship with her, but she was determined to win him again. One morning, Andy stood before the mirror holding his tie in his hand. Sharon approached him and decided to help him with his tie.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked disgruntled. Sharon looked at him coldly without saying a word, but he grabbed her arm.

"Because I want to do and you can't stop me. I want to help. I want to be near you, but you're constantly avoiding me. I can't tolerate such a thing. I'm tired of pretending to Maddie that everything between us is right. You're close to our children, but not to me. " she replied sharply and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy took a deep breath and grabbed his tie from her hand.

"Stop causing problems. How many times do I have to tell you that everything is over between us? I'm here only because of our children. You must understand this very well." he said with anger. Sharon gritted her teeth with anger.

"I regret the day I met you Andy Flynn. I regret about that damn relationship. The only good thing that there is, in this false relationship are Tony and Kate. They are our children." she said firmly, wiping her tears. At that moment, Maddie approached them. Sharon quickly went into the bathroom to wash her face as Andy crouched in front of his little daughter with a smile.

"Maddie, honey, is everything all right? You look pale." he noted with concern.

"Dad, why do you argue with mom? She's done nothing." the little girl said sadly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head, then kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Maddie, of course, that your mother did nothing. She is a great mother and that's the biggest truth. You're lucky she's your mother. But things between us are a little different. I still love your mother, but we have a little problem. We're just trying to solve our problem. I don't argue with your mother. " he tried to convince Maddie, but she pouted and went to her room. After a few minutes, Sharon went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Andy came up behind her and at this point, she turned to him. Their lips almost touched, but Sharon stepped back.

"What is the problem?" she asked sternly. Andy sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"A little while ago, Maddie told me that she doesn't want disputes between us. Look, whatever happens between us, I don't want the kids to understand. We have no future together, but we need to be together because of them." he said firmly. Sharon pursed her lips and laughed mockingly.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the one who wants problems between us! I love you, but you never loved me!" she almost shouted.

"Stop yelling! I loved you, but the mistakes you made passed all limits." he said angrily. At this point, the babies started to cry and Andy went into the nursery. He wanted to reassure his children, knowing that Sharon is unable. Maddie sat down and Sharon served her breakfast and then sat down beside her and kissed her gently on the forehead. Maddie looked at her mother sadly.

"Mom, are you okay?" the little girl asked anxiously. Sharon smiled softly and nodded slightly.

"Yes honey, why shouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, Dad said that you have a problem and so you argue constantly." Sharon bit her lip and squatted in front of her daughter.

"Of course not honey. This problem is small. Everything will be fine." She assured and hugged her daughter tightly. Andy was holding the twins tightly in his arms. He gently kissed the babies and smiled, seeing how calm they are in his embrace. He wasn't sorry for them. He was their father and he was proud of it. After half an hour, Andy took Maddie to school and went to work. After the team closed another murder case, Andy sat at his desk, looking at the reports before him. Provenza looked at him carefully.

"Hey, Flynn, is everything all right?" he asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I don;'t know. Nothing's well. My issues with Sharon continue and Maddie understands everything. Provenza, I'm worried about my children. I feel terrible. But I don't know if I can be with Sharon again. I don't want my children to see all that happens between me and Sharon. " he admitted sadly. Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down. Flynn, I think you still love Sharon, but you can't admit it. Maybe you need to think very well before making step. You have to solve this problem. Think about Sharon and the kids. You you still have a future. " Provenza said firmly and joined the rest of the team. During this time, Andrea had visited Sharon.

"So, Maddie understands what is going on with you?" Andrea asked immediately.

"Unfortunately. Look, neither I nor Andy don't want Maddie and the twins to see what happens between us. They don't have to grow up in such an environment. We both have a lot of mistakes in the past and we don't want that to be repeated again. " Sharon replied sadly. Andrea squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I still believe that you two need a chance. You have a future together, believe me. You love each other and you belong together." Andrea said firmly. Sharon sighed and shrugged.

"It's not so easy, believe me. I don't know what will happen between us from now on, but we'll try to be better for our children." she said firmly. Late in the evening, Andy came home and threw the keys wearily. He entered the living room and saw that Sharon was crying on the floor. He panicked and squatted in front of her, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked more concerned than ever. Sharon wiped her tears and hugged Andy tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm a terrible mother. I do problems and mistakes constantly." she said sadly. Andy hushed quietly and touched her face.

"Stop blaming yourself. You're not guilty. I also have mistakes, but the two of us can fix it. Look, today I thought a lot and I realized that I'm nothing without you. I can't live without your love. I'm tired of this terrible coldness between us, which slowly kills me every day. I love you and I really don't want to part with you. " he said firmly. Sharon smiled and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Andy, you can't even believe how much I love you." she said softly. Andy kissed her gently on the lips, wanting the kiss to deepen further. Finally, he broke the kiss and stroked her face gently.

"I love you, Sharon and I will always love you." He hugged her tightly, determined never to allow anyone to ruin his happiness with the woman he loves ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Andy woke up feeling Sharon on his chest. He smiled softly and kissed her gently on the forehead, then stroked her hair. He couldn't forget the passionate night they'd spent. Finally, after so many disputes, they were on the right track. Sharon rubbed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently. Andy wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, Sharon broke the kiss and looked into his brown eyes, panting.

"Good morning Mr. Flynn." she said jokingly. Andy grinned and gave her a little kiss, gently touching her face.

"Good morning, honey. Do you want me to make breakfast?" he asked immediately and got out of bed. Sharon chuckled softly and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Lieutenant Flynn wants to cook? This is a good idea. In fact, I love your pancakes. A good breakfast for me and Maddie wouldn't be bad." she said, laughing. Andy smiled contentedly and dressed quickly, then went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his two girls. Sharon decided to check on the twins and went into the nursery. She sighed with relief, seeing that they're sleeping. During this time, Andy had begun to prepare breakfast and Maddie helped him.

"Maddie, honey, are you sure that you want to help me?" he asked suspiciously. The little girl nodded with a smile and sat down.

"Absolutely daddy. I love when we cook together for Mom." Maddie said with a grin. Andy kissed his daughter tenderly on the cheek. After Sharon dressed, she sat next to Maddie, gently kissing her cheek. Andy leaned over and put a little kiss on Sharon's lips. Maddie smiled contentedly. She could see that things between her mother and her father are improving. She wanted just that - happy family. Andy served immediately to Sharon and Maddie, then sat against them, expecting to hear good things about his pancakes.

"Well, what about ladies?" he asked with a smile. Sharon and Maddie tried the pancakes and looked at each other, smiling.

"Andy, as always, you're perfect. These pancakes are great and you're definitely a true specialist in the kitchen." Sharon said firmly.

"Yes, Dad, Mom is right. I love your pancakes. You're the best dad in the world!" the little girl said with a grin and hugged her father. Sharon winked at Andy and smiled. She was pleased with the fact that she and Andy are together again and they had no intention to separate. Sharon, however, still not knowing what will happen to her relationship right now. Andy had different plans that could lead to a new separation. After breakfast, Andy went to the nursery to see the babies. He wanted to spend more time with them, but he knew that the team was waiting for him at a crime scene. Sharon approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, stop to look at them. They sleep. Besides, you'll be late. The whole team is waiting at the crime scene." she said softly but sternly. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes unhappy.

"Sharon, I just can't take my eyes from them. I don't want to leave them." he admitted sadly, looking at the twins. Sharon kissed him gently on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder, looking at Tony and Kate.

"Well, but you have to do it. Look, they don't flee anywhere. They're here, Andy and they'll wait for their father." she said softly. Andy smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. After he took Maddie to school, he went to the crime scene. It took several hours and he decided to tell the team that he and Sharon have a plan to get engaged. But Sharon didn't know about his plan and probably she was about to get angry. He decided to talk to Provenza, as he was his friend.

"So, you want to propose marriage to Sharon?" Provenza asked confused. Andy nodded nervously and took a small red box from his pocket. Seeing the engagement ring, Provenza's eyes widened.

"I'm not kidding. I told you that we want to be engaged, but Sharon still doesn't know about it. I'm afraid of her reaction and I don't know how to propose her a marriage. I want your help. Only you can help me help. " he said heatedly. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

"How can I help you?"

"Look, I want you and Andrea to take care of the children while I take Sharon to a restaurant and make this proposal." he said plaintively. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Well, I'll tell Andrea. When will you make a proposal?" Provenza asked to make sure. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe tomorrow. I already made a reservation. I want to propose her a marriage, and hope that she won't refuse me. Provenza, believe me, if she fails, I won't be able to bear such pain." he admitted sadly. Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down. Everything will be all right. I'll tell Andrea and tomorrow is the big day." Andy took a deep breath to calm himself, but he was very excited and tense. He didn't know how to hide his strange movements from Sharon. He sat on his desk and continued to work. In the evening, Sharon was dozing on the couch with the twins on her chest while Maddie was sleeping in her room. Andy came home and threw the keys, then went into the living room and smiled softly, seeing that Sharon and the twins are sleeping. He sat down next to them and kissed them gently. Sharon opened her eyes slowly and smiled. Andy took Kate in his arms, while Sharon stood up carefully holding Tony in her arms. She couldn't believe that she was dozing here with the babies.

"My God, I'm sorry. I wanted to wait for you and I'm sleeping here with the twins." she admitted with a shrug. Andy grinned and kissed his daughter gently.

"Don't worry, Sharon. They still sleep. Moreover, being a parent is quite difficult. Come on, let's take them in the nursery and get a little sleep together. We need it." he suggested quietly. Sharon agreed and they took the twins in the nursery, then went to their bedroom for a good sleep. The next evening, Sharon was surprised that Andrea and Provenza want to take care for their children while they go to dinner in a restaurant.

"Andrea, you don't have to do this." Sharon said sadly.

"Sharon, stop talking nonsense. You need some time together." Andrea interrupted with a smile.

"Captain, we're here and everything is under control. Enjoy the night." Provenza said with a smile. Sharon agreed unhappy and she went with Andy. When they arrived at the restaurant, Sharon enjoyed the soft music while Andy was shaking. He didn't know how to make a marriage proposal. But Sharon could feel his nervousness.

"Andy, are you okay? You look nervous." She noted with concern. Andy took a deep breath and knelt in front of her, causing her to fell into shock.

"Sharon, I thought a lot and decided that we belong together. So I ..." he pulled the little red box from his pocket. Sharon gasped with surprise seeing the engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?"

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for your attention to this story. Whether Sharon will accept Andy's marriage proposal or will refuse? Stay tuned to find out the answer. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Andy was trembling, waiting for Sharon's answer as she stared at the ring confused. She really was surprised and she didn't know what answer to give. They'd got engaged a few months ago and she'd just thrown the ring against him. But now, the situation was radically different. She loved Andy with all her heart, and they had a happy family with their children. Whether she had to say yes or no? She was confused. Andy squeezed her hand, looking at her with fear.

"Sharon, honey, why don't you say anything? Look if you want, we'll change the ring." he said heatedly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Andy, this is the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen. I'm happy really. But still, there are some issues that don't give me rest." she admitted, looking at the engagement ring. Andy sighed and touched her face.

"What issues?"

"Andy, we went through a lot of problems. We were engaged before I knew about the twins, but I threw the ring against you and this relationship was over. We had a lot of conflicts, but love wins and we're together. We have wonderful family and frankly, I love you. "

"Then what's the problem?" Andy asked more confused than ever.

"Maybe because I can't understand why you want to have a relationship with me after all that happened between us lately." she said sadly, her eyes filled with tears. Andy shushed softly and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Sharon, look at me. I love you whatever happens. You're my life and you're the woman I love with all my heart. I can't live without you. I still want to have a happy family with you and our kids. We have a future together Sharon. Everyone wants us to be happy. " he said softly, and smiled. Sharon pursed her lips and shrugged.

"You really think so? Andy, I feel weird. Maybe it's fear. I'm afraid that we'll have a new conflict and then we'll really hurt each other. And this time, we'll have no way out and our children will suffer seeing that. " she said sadly, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy wiped her tears and shook his head.

"It won't happen Sharon. The only thing I want is you to be happy. I love you and my desire is you to be my wife. I want to forget about your past with Jack. I want us, together to start a new page. You know that we we can succeed. " he said pleadingly looked at her green eyes. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm so confused right now."

"What does that mean? That your answer is _no_?" Andy asked quietly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

"Of course not. Andy, I love you and I want to forget the past with you. I just wanted to explain my fears. I'm afraid I'll throw this ring again. But yes, I love you and nobody can change this truth. " she said sadly.

"Sharon, you shouldn't be afraid. This will not happen never again. If love is real, whatever happens, we'll always be together." he said soothingly. Sharon smiled softly and kissed Andy gently on the lips. She looked down at the engagement ring and took a deep breath.

"I accept. I want to be your wife Andy Flynn." she said excitedly. Andy sighed with relief. He was afraid that she would refuse him, but now he was calm. She'd told yes, and that was the only thing that was important. He quickly put the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly. Sharon huddled in his warm embrace. She felt happy because she loved Andy with all her heart and she wanted to be his wife more than anything. But she still had fears and she didn't want her past to become her future. Late in the evening, Sharon and Andy returned home and thanked Andrea and Provenza so that they took care for their children. They were also very happy for their friends and they were eager for their wedding. Sharon decided to check on Maddie, while Andy went to the nursery to see the twins. Sharon was surprised that her daughter still doesn't sleep. She sat next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Maddie, honey, why don't you sleep?" she asked anxiously. The little girl shrugged.

"I don't know, I wanted to make sure that everything with you and Dad is fine."

"Oh, you want to know something? Everything between me and your father is right. Look at this ring." Maddie gasped, grabbing her hand.

"Mom, it's so beautiful!"

"Yes, your father has good taste. We think to get married soon." Sharon said excitedly, looking at Maddie with a smile. The little girl immediately hugged her mother, then kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Mom, that's great. I can't wait for that day. I don't want more trouble in our family." Maddie told her reliably. Sharon hugged her daughter tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"From now on, everything will be fine." she assured. A few minutes later, Sharon went into the nursery and grinned, seeing how Andy was talking to the babies. She slowly approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, what are you doing here? Look, Tony and Kate are babies. They can't understand what you tell them." she said with a grin. Andy pouted and kissed the twins with a smile.

"Sharon, I'm their father and believe me, they can understand me. Besides, tonight, I feel terribly happy. You accepted my marriage proposal and it makes me feel the happiest man in the world." he admitted with a grin. Sharon laughed lightly and kissed him gently on the cheek. She stroked her babies and after they slept, she and Andy returned to their bedroom. Sharon stood before the mirror while Andy wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled in her silky hair. She grinned and turned to him.

"Andy, what are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I miss you." he said, kissing her gently. Sharon grinned and stepped back.

"Stop. If you want to celebrate our engagement, maybe we'll do a party and will call everyone. It'll be fine." she interrupted sharply, but Andy continued to kiss her, his hands caressing her back gently.

"But I have a good idea of how we can celebrate our engagement." He teased and give her a little kiss.

"Hmm ... what?"

"Exactly that." Andy said, and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. The next day, Andy had decided to come home earlier than expected. He wanted to talk to Sharon about their wedding and their honeymoon.

"So, the wedding will be on April 12th? Good date but I hope to be ready with everything." Sharon said thoughtfully. Andy smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Don't worry, honey. Everything will be fine, but ... Can I call you Mrs. Flynn?" he asked cautiously. Sharon laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

"This is still under discussion, but maybe. Look, Raydor is important for my career. So, I really have to think about some things." she said hesitantly. Andy sighed and nodded, then handed two tickets.

"What is this?" she asked, confused.

"I decided that after the wedding we need a honeymoon. These are tickets to Paris." he replied quickly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Andy, honeymoon? You kidding? We have children. We don't need a honeymoon." she said dissatisfied.

"Sharon, Provenza and Andrea agreed to take care the children. In addition, Brenda and Fritz also agree. Don't worry."

"I don't know. I have a strange feeling. I feel that will happen something terrible at our wedding." she admitted. Andy hushed quietly and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Calm down, dear. Everything will be fine." he said firmly. Sharon wanted to think positively, but she still didn't know which one of her past is ready to fail her happiness with Andy ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

As days go by, Sharon's fears continued. She didn't know how to stop thinking about bad things. Throughout, Andy was trying to comfort her and give her courage that everything will be fine. He already organized everything for the wedding - including the wedding dress. He wanted to make a surprise for Sharon as the wedding dress was commissioned by Paris. They wanted the ceremony to be simple. They've already been given wedding invitations to their colleagues and their children. What worried Sharon, however, was something else. For several weeks, she received strange calls, but she couldn't share it with Andy. One morning, Sharon was awakened by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello." she said sleepily.

"Your end is near Sharon Raydor. You took away my happiness, but I'll take yours." strange male voice said. Sharon panicked and got out of bed.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked heatedly. The man laughed and hung up abruptly. Sharon threw the phone on the bed and began to tremble. Who could that be? Who would want to ruin her happiness? At this point, Andy came out of the bathroom and approached her, seeing how she was trembling.

"Sharon, are you okay? You look pale and you're shaking." he noted with concern. Sharon embraced him tightly without saying a word.

"Andy, everything is fine, don't worry. Just, I still worry about our wedding." she said softly. Andy hushed and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, everything will be fine, don't worry. Look, everyone is very emotional for our wedding. We'll be fine, trust me." he said firmly and took his jacket then went to the kitchen. Still, he had to prepare breakfast. Sharon quickly dressed and joined Andy and Maddie with twins. She had to feed the babies, but she was still distracted and Andy could feel it.

"Mom, can I help you with the twins? I want to hold Kate." Maddie said strongly. Sharon smiled softly and handed Kate intently as she held Tony tightly in her arms. Andy winked at Maddie, but when Kate started to cry, he decided to take the baby in his arms. A few minutes later, Maddie went to get her bag. Andy was still looking to Sharon carefully.

"Sharon, honey, are you sure that everything is okay?" he asked more concerned than ever. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at her little son.

"I told you that everything is fine." she replied indifferently. Andy rolled his eyes unhappy and kissed Kate gently on the forehead. He didn't know how to have a conversation with Sharon, but he was willing to return her smile tonight. He was eager to show her wedding dress. After Andy took Maddie to school, he went to work. Now he sat at his desk thoughtfully. Provenza looked at him and grinned slightly.

"Well, what happened to Mr. Flynn? I see that you're pretty excited to show the special wedding dress to Sharon. Am I right?" he asked, laughing. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head.

"Actually, yes. I can't wait to show the wedding dress to Sharon, but there is another problem. Look, she worries about the wedding and she thinks it will happen something wrong. I tried to calm her down but she behaves quite strangely. As if she avoids talking to me. Oh, I don't know, I feel lonely. But I know that she's hiding something from me. " he said firmly. Provenza sighed and shrugged.

"Maybe she has a fear of this wedding. Maybe she's afraid that her past will become her future." Provenza said reliable. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back.

"I have no idea, but whatever happens, I'll figure it out." he said firmly. Several hours later, Sharon had a conversation with Andrea on the phone. She had to share her secret with her at least.

"Andrea, I feel terrible. I don't know how to share that. But these calls didn't give me rest." she admitted, looking at the twins.

"Sharon, calm down. Look, I think you should share this with Andy. He has a right to know and you have need of rest." Andrea said encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"I'll try. I want to be more relaxed." she said softly and hung up. During this time, Andy had a conversation with Brenda in the office.

"I hope that Sharon is just as excited about this wedding as you." she said with a grin. Andy sighed wearily and put his hands in his pockets.

"I think not. Look, Chief, I feel like a fool right now. I feel that Sharon is hiding something from me. She thinks it will happen something wrong during our wedding. I tried to calm her down, but she still thoughts nonsense. " he admitted sadly. Brenda shook her head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, you two gone through many difficulties and this is completely normal. You'll see, she'll begin to think like you. She just needs time." she said encouragingly. Andy smiled sadly, hoping that Brenda was right. In the evening, he came home with Maddie. He saw Sharon, who was sitting on the couch thoughtfully and the twins slept beside her. Maddie immediately hugged her mother tightly.

"Mom, I can't wait to tell you all what happened today at school." the little girl said excitedly. Sharon sighed wearily and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Maddie, honey, let's talk later. I feel pretty tired." she said plaintively. Maddie smiled and agreed. After the little girl went to her room, Andy began to spend his time with the twins but he was surprised that Sharon doesn't want to talk to Maddie. She was definitely hiding something. He took the twins in the nursery and returned to the living room to talk with Sharon.

"Sharon, what's wrong with you? Please don't tell me anything. I know you're hiding something from me." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath, ready to tell him the truth.

"Actually, yes. For several weeks, I get strange calls that say that my end is near and that my happiness will fail." she said heatedly. Andy's eyes widened.

"What? Sharon, I can't believe that you hide something like that from me!" he said angrily.

"Andy, understand me. I didn't know how to share this with you." she said innocently. Andy sighed and hugged tightly.

"Calm down. I'm here. I'll inform the team and we'll find out who he is. But look, let's forget about it. I have a surprise for you." he said, grinning and led her into the bedroom to show off the wedding dress. Sharon had fainted from shock, seeing the wedding dress. She kissed Andy gently on the lips and smiled.

"Andy, you make me so happy. To wear this wedding dress is an honor for me, believe me." she said softly and looked at the wedding dress. Andy kissed her tenderly and stroked her face.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife." he said proudly. Two months later, finally, the wedding day had come. Sharon was more excited than ever. Now she stood before the mirror and Brenda and Andrea were close to her.

"You look lovely darling." Andrea said with a smile and squeezed her shoulder.

"The most beautiful bride. Andy will be speechless when he sees you." Brenda said with a grin. Sharon laughed.

"Ladies, stop joking. At the moment, and I'm terribly excited." she admitted, looking at her reflection. The ceremony was simple and all guests were their colleagues and children. Emily, Ricky, Nicole and Maddie didn't stop taking pictures. They wanted this day to be special for their parents. Andy was shaking with excitement as Provenza took care for the twins along with Sanchez, Buzz and Tao. Finally, the moment came. Andy almost fainted seeing how beautiful bride is Sharon. She approached him and he took her hand.

"The most beautiful bride I've ever seen. The future Mrs. Flynn." he said with a smile and kissed her hand. Sharon smiled softly and all were ready for the big time, but just then, her fears became reality.

"Sharon Raydor!" strange male voice shouted. All guests panicked, seeing a strange man who had pointed a gun at Sharon. Andy wanted to stand in front of her, but Sharon denied him. Emily took Maddie in her arms, while Andrea and Brenda took care of the babies.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Sharon almost shouted. The man slowly approached her, pointed the gun.

"I want revenge. Years ago, you killed my mother. Sandra Evans. Remember? Now it's your turn." he said with anger.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Andy shouted loudly.

"Your mother was not guilty, but I wanted to shoot her boyfriend who was a criminal and you know this very well. It was destiny. Your mother stood in front of her boyfriend and the bullet went into her. I'm not guilty." Sharon said and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You'll pay Sharon Raydor! I'm ready to do anything to get my revenge!"

"All right. Come on, shoot me!" Sharon yelled and stood before him. Andy took her hand.

"Sharon, what nonsense are you talking about? I won't let anything bad to happen to you." he said heatedly. Sharon smiled and stroked his face, then all heard the shot. Sharon fell into Andy's arms, covered in blood. Everyone was shocked. The team had gone after the killer to catch him while Provenza had decided to help Andy.

"Mom!" Maddie cried helplessly looking at her mother that was covered in blood.

"Maddie, mom will be fine." Emily tried to calm her sister, but she was crying too.

"Sharon, everything will be fine." Andy said softly and looked at Provenza, "Call 911! Sharon lost a lot of blood!" Provenza immediately grabbed his phone and called 911. The white wedding dress was now red. Sharon touched Andy's face with her bloody hand and smiled.

"Andy, whatever happens, I love you." she said as a whisper and closed her eyes ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **"Whether Sharon dies or this is a new beginning? Stay tuned to read the next 4 parts named "Comatose." Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

 **Comatose - Part 1**

The road to the hospital was like a blur. All were still shocked by all that had happened at the wedding - especially Andy. He was trembling with fear and he had no power to speak. His heart tore into a thousand pieces, thinking that he might lose Sharon. No, she wasn't dead but he couldn't be happy about it. She'd lost a lot of blood and the wound was clearly deep. Emily and Ricky tried to calm Maddie while Nicole took care of twins with Andrea and Brenda. Provenza was close to his friend to give him support and encouragement. Andy sat in the waiting room, tears were streaming down his cheeks. His clothes were still in blood.

"If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself." he said with pain. Provenza hushed and squeezed his shoulder.

"She'll be good. She's a fighter. She's our captain and she never gives up." Provenza tried to calm him down, but it wasn't possible. Sharon was in the operating room already 4 hours. Andy paced the waiting room nervously, looking at his watch. Provenza could understand his pain, but he had to be strong for Sharon. During this time, Emily and Ricky were home with Maddie, but they couldn't stop to think about their mother. Although they tried to hide it from Maddie, they couldn't. During this time, Nicole was in the nursery with the twins.

"I want Mommy to be good." Maddie said crying. Emily hugged her sister tightly and rubbed her back consolingly.

"Maddie, honey, Mommy will be fine. You'll see, she'll be better." she said confidently. Ricky smiled sadly and wiped his tears.

"Maddie, mom is strong and she can cope with it. She'll be good. Look, go into your room and try to sleep." he suggested quietly. Maddie nodded and walked to her room crying. A few minutes later, Nicole joined them in the living room.

"The twins sleep, but I calmed them pretty hard." she said sadly.

"Nicole, all that happened today ...in the the wedding... Mom doesn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve so much punishment. This had to be her happiest her day." Emily said, weeping. Ricky shook his head and swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to hide his tears.

"Mom is strong Emily. She always fought and she'll succeed this time too. I'm proud of her. She is our mother and we're lucky. She'll be good." he said firmly. Nicole embraced them.

"Calm down. Ricky is right. Sharon has always fought to the end. She can now also." Andy was still sitting in the waiting room with Provenza, who was worried about his friend more than anything. Andrea and Brenda approached them breathlessly.

"What did the doctor say? How is Sharon?" Andrea asked immediately.

"She's good, right?" Brenda said heatedly. Provenza looked at Andy and shrugged.

"Sharon is in the operating room. We have no news and we're waiting here for more than four hours. The doctor said that the operation is complicated." he explained hastily. Andrea looked at Andy sadly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, how are you feeling?" she asked softly. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"How do I feel? That idiot shoot the woman I love. She was covered in blood and this terrible picture is still before my eyes. This white wedding dress which turned into red. I feel terrible. I don't want to lose her. " he confessed and tears streamed down his cheeks. Brenda shook her head and knelt before him.

"It won't happen. We all know how stubborn Sharon is. She is strong. She's a fighter. She'll fight this terror. Believe me, everything will be fine." she said firmly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Your clothes are in blood. Perhaps it would be better if you go home to change them." Provenza injerected. Andy looked at his shirt and his jacket that was in blood. He swallowed the lump in his throat, remembering everything that had happened at the ceremony. He remembered how excited Sharon was and how she'd risked her life. Seeing this blood, he remembered the terrible scene before him. At this point, the doctor came out of the operating room and approached them. Andy stood before the doctor with fear. He trembled with fear that he may lose Sharon forever.

"Doctor, tell me that Sharon's good. She ... She's alive right?" he asked bitterly.

"Calm down, Mr. Flynn, Mrs. Flynn is not dead but ... '"

"But what?" Andrea pressed.

"She's in a coma. We don't know when she'll be awakened." the doctor explained hastily. At this point, Andy seemed to lose sense to live. Yes, Sharon wasn't dead, but she was in a coma and it meant a slow death. He stood in front of the doctor, his eyes filled with tears.

"So, Sharon is in a coma? Is it likely she woke up soon?" Andy asked, looking down. The doctor sighed and shrugged.

"Actually, this is a complicated procedure. I can't say when. But it is likely to ..." Andy couldn't wait for his answer and walked toward the exit. Brenda immediately followed him, while Provenza and Andrea continued to talk to the doctor. Andy couldn't stand the fact that he was about to lose Sharon forever. Brenda stood before him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, you have to be strong because of Sharon. She will fight." she said firmly. Andy wiped his tears and took a deep breath.

"Maybe it's just fear. A terrible fear. I can't lose her." he said sadly. The words weren't enough.

"You won't lose her. You shouldn't lose hope." she encouraged. An hour later, Andy asked permission from the doctor to see Sharon. He sat down beside her and took her hand. Looking at that she breathes with the help of these machines made him feel even worse. Although she was in a coma, she could hear his voice, shouting _"Go back."_ But in the moment the picture before her was completely different. Her whole life passed through her eyes for a few minutes. Especially the moments she'd lived with Andy. Their first meeting, their first disputes and their love.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Lieutenant Flynn, what a surprise. I didn't expect that you love ice cream." she joked, standing beside him. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and smiled slyly._

 _"Well, Captain, as I hate some things I can love too. Ice cream is my priority. But I can see that you also love." he teased gently. Sharon sighed and smiled slightly. She hated to argue with Andy at work. She couldn't believe that she can continue here too. When the order was Andy's, Sharon decided to check her phone for missed calls. After a few minutes, Andy turned to her and handed her ice cream._

 _"This is for me?" she asked, confused._

 _"Absolutely. You know what, I understood that you love ice cream and I've decided to make a small gesture." he said politely, handing ice cream. Sharon smiled softly and was surprised that he knows that she loves vanilla._

 _"You know that I love vanilla? But how?" she asked, confused. Andy grinned and winked slightly._

 _"I have my ways, captain." After a few minutes, Flynn decided to take her home. Sharon couldn't understand what was happening to this man. Why suddenly he'd changed so much? Her head was full of questions. Once they arrived, Sharon turned to Andy, looking at him in confusion._

 _"Why do you act so strange to me, Lieutenant? You always hate me? What's the difference now? What happens to you?" she asked sternly. Andy smiled and stepped toward her._

 _"You know what, I realized that there was no sense of animosity between us. We're colleagues and we have to respect each other. Don't you think? So, don't get me wrong but ... I want to offer my friendship." he said, handing his hand. Sharon almost collapsed by shock. No, it couldn't be Lieutenant Flynn. He was totally different person. She smiled and shook his hand._

 _"As you wish lieutenant. From now on, we're friends."_

Andy left the room and sat in the waiting room. Sharon didn't give him an answer nor a sign that everything will be fine. He was tired of this deadly waiting, but he was willing to do anything for she to come back to life ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

 **Comatose - Part 2**

 _"Sharon, wait, please!" Andy shouted, following Sharon toward the elevators. He took her hand and made her look into his eyes._

 _"Andy leave me. I can't believe it happened. It's terrible and I can't believe it. No, that's impossible." she said heatedly. Andy sighed wearily and rolled his eyes, dissatisfied._

 _"Sharon, we both wanted it. This is not a mistake, and you know this very well. This is love." he said firmly. Sharon laughed derisively._

 _"What happens between us will never be love Lieutenant Flynn. Don't forget that we're just enemies. I can't believe that I made the mistake of sleeping with you. I feel terrible. This is not love, it's a sham." she abruptly interrupted and wanted to enter the elevator but Andy wouldn't let her._

 _"Sharon, admit it. You love me. The eyes don't lie. You want to be with me and that's it. What's the problem? Why you run away from love?" he almost shouted. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head._

 _"This is not love. You're just a colleague and friend. You offered me your friendship. I never would've thought I would have an intimate relationship with you, Andy Flynn. That's impossible."_

 _"But why? Sharon, listen to me. I love you and yes, I admit. In the beginning you were just my enemy, but after a while, I decided that we can be good friends and forget about the enmity between us. When we started to go together to a movie and dinner I realized that this is love. Shar, it's not friendship and I love you. " he said softly and pressed his lips against hers, then kissed her gently, deepening the kiss more. Sharon stepped back and looked into his brown eyes, panting._

 _"Oh, my God. What am I doing ?! I'm a married woman." she said sadly. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears._

 _"Sharon, you don't love Jack Raydor and everyone knows this very well. You want a divorce, but he was never around." He tried to calm her. She hugged him tightly and snuggled into his warm embrace. Andy smiled contentedly. He'd dreamed of this wonderful moment. He wanted to hold Sharon in his arms forever._

 _"I love you Andy. I love you." she whispered softly._

 _"Everything will be all right, Sharon. I will always be with you, whatever happens." he said softly and kissed her softly on the forehead._

Andy was asleep in the waiting room at the moment in which Provenza had arrived. He sat next to his friend and squeezed his shoulder. Andy opened his eyes and yawned.

"You're asleep here." Provenza said quietly. Andy looked around and shook his head.

"I don't know, thinking about Sharon, I just dozed off. But I want to go home to see Maddie and the twins. I need my children." he said bitterly. Provenza nodded and smiled.

"Very well. I'll be here, don't worry." Andy was grateful that he has a friend like Provenza. He quickly went home and went to check on Maddie, while Emily, Ricky and Nicole were in the living room. He had to reassure his daughter.

"Maddie, honey, your mother will be good. She'll come back to us." he said softly and hugged his daughter. Maddie smiled sadly and snuggled in his arms.

"Dad, I want to believe that Mom will be good, but my brother Ricky said that she must first wake up." the little girl said, confused. Andy sighed and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Your brother is right, honey. Your mother is sleeping now. But it's a different sleep. No one can wake her before she requests."

"But why? Dad, tell Mom to wake up, please." Maddie said, pleadingly and tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy wiped her tears and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'll tell her, honey. Don't worry." After a few minutes, Andy went into the nursery and took the twins into his arms. Fortunately, at least they didn't understand what happened to their mother. He kissed the little babies gently and smiled muttering, " _I promise you. Your mother will be fine and she'll be back here soon. She would never leave her children."_ he put the babies in their crib and turning, he saw Nicole. She approached her father and looked at the twins.

"Dad, I understand your pain. But Sharon will be good. She'll come out of this coma and she'll be good. She is strong and she can cope with that. Trust me. She'll come back for you and for her children . " she said firmly. Andy smiled sadly and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Nicole, thank you dear. You're everything to me now. What would I do without your support? By the way, how are Emily and Ricky?"

"They're trying to be good because of Maddie, but they can't. Dad, this is a terrible situation for everyone. We all wanted this day to be memorable and special for you, but ... Sharon didn't deserve this." Nicole said sadly and looked at Tony and Kate. Andy sighed wearily and shrugged.

"It's fate. No one knows what will prepare the fate." he said sadly, trying to hide his tears. A few hours later, he was back in the hospital. When Brenda came breathlessly, he was surprised.

"Chief, any news?"

"Yes, Andy. The man who shot Sharon is under arrest. Don't worry. Probably his sentence will be death. He will rot there. "Brenda said with anger. Andy sighed with relief. He wanted the most severe punishment for this idiot.

"This is the best news I could've ever received. Thank you Chief." he said gratefully and squeezed her hand. Brenda smiled slightly and looked around.

"So, Sharon's still in coma?" she asked cautiously. Andy bit his lip and leaned back.

"I feel terrible, and nobody can stop my pain right now. The only thing I want is Sharon to wake up and look at me with the same warm look." he admitted, wiping his tears. Brenda squeezed his shoulder.

"She'll be good. Very soon. We mustn't lose hope."

 _"I hate you Andy Flynn, I hate you! I lost our child just because of you!" Sharon yelled loudly. Andy looked at her in anger and grabbed her arm._

 _"Sharon, you know very well that I have no guilt. I also suffer. I can't believe that you were pregnant. My God."_

 _"But I'm not. Andy, I lost our child forever. I lost our child. I feel like a fool." she almost shouted, crying and threw everything she had in front of her on the ground. Andy tried to reassure her, but he knew that was impossible. Her pain of loss was huge, but he also suffered an awful lot and she had to see that._

 _"Sharon, I'm sorry." he said quietly, wanting to embrace her._

 _"Don't touch me! Get out of here! Get out!"_

Andy was constantly looking at his watch. The fact that Sharon gave no sign of her condition made him feel even worse. He again requested permission from the doctor and went to see Sharon. He kissed her hand and looked at her with a sad smile.

"Sharon, I beg you, come back. Maddie, the twins, Emily and Ricky need you. Your kids need you. I beg you, come back. I can't live without you. I love you. Forgive me for everything. I'm an idiot. I beg you, come back Sharon. " he said pleadingly, but he could see her pulse gradually decreases. He quickly called the doctor and he went out. Seeing her heart began to stop, as if his heart stopped. As if she wasn't breathing anymore...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **What is written in italics is what Sharon sees when she's in a coma. Whether it's her end or she is about to have a new future with Andy and her children? Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

 **Comatose - Part 3**

Sharon was dying before his eyes. He was more powerless than ever and he couldn't do anything. He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes for a moment, praying that Sharon will wake up. No, she couldn't leave her family right now. It was not fair. Watching her breathing stops, Andy felt worse. At this point, Provenza approached him and looked at him carefully, clutching his shoulder.

"Andy, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Andy didn't respond. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he almost wept. Provenza immediately make his friend to sit.

"Louie, she's dying. Sharon dies." Andy said bitterly. Provenza shook his head and sat beside him.

"No, that's not true. She won't die. Andy, calm down, I beg you." Provenza pleaded reliable, but Andy already had no hope. He was almost convinced that he was about to lose Sharon. After a few minutes, the doctor stood before them. Andy didn't know how to ask whether Sharon's good or she's dead. He didn't know the answer and it made him more scared. He couldn't lose her. It was like a nightmare without end. Finally, Provenza decided to ask if everything is fine with Sharon.

"Doctor, tell us, Sharon's good, right?" Provenza asked quietly.

"Don't worry. Her condition is stabilized. Her pulse fell and her breathing stopped for a few minutes, but now everything is under control. Let's hope that she'll come out of the coma." the doctor explained briefly and walked toward his office. Andy stood frozen in place. He was like a statue. Provenza immediately hugged him and smiled.

"See? She's good. Andy, everything will be fine. Sharon is now well. Soon, she'll come out of the coma. Trust me." he said encouragingly. Andy, however, was unable to hear anything. He walked to the exit while Andrea approached Provenza.

"I asked Andy where he was going, but he didn't answer me. Louie, what happens?" she asked quickly. Provenza sighed and shrugged.

"He's in shock. He was about to lose Sharon forever. The doctor explained that her pulse has decreased and that her breathing had stopped for a few minutes. Imagine how much we would survive if Sharon ..." Andrea clutched his shoulder and not allow him to finish his thought.

"She'll be good. My friend is a fighter and she can cope with that." she interrupted sharply. Andy stood outside, his thoughts in Sharon. She lay there and fight for her life, but he couldn't help her. For a moment, he'd asked to take her hand and tell her to get out of this damn bed, as well as their daughter Maddie wanted. He wiped his tears, but the memories didn't leave him. He felt more powerless than ever.

 _The night was quiet. Sharon was reading magazine in the living room when someone knocked on the door. She took off her glasses and put them on the table. She cautiously opened the door, but seeing Andy before her, she was surprised._

 _"Oh, Andy, I'm not expecting you." she said confused. Andy sighed and put his hands in his pockets._

 _"I decided to surprise you. Uh ... Can we talk?" he asked quietly. Sharon nodded and invited him inside. Andy looked around carefully. Not that he was coming here for the first time, but somehow, this time everything was different. A few months ago, he'd come here for work, but now he came here because he was worried about her. A few minutes later, he sat on the couch while Sharon went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. Andy looked at the magazine and was shocked because the title was, "How we can find out if someone is in love with us?" This title was very strange. After Sharon brought him a glass of water, she sat next to him with a smile._

 _"Pretty interesting magazine." he said, grinning. Sharon panicked and didn't know what answer to give. She took the magazine and took a deep breath._

 _"Actually, I'd never like to read something like this, but I'm just curious about some things." she explained hastily. Andy sipped his water and looked into her green eyes._

 _"Hmm ... Like what? Sharon, you have a personal experience. Well, Jack has never been number one, but we have a relationship and you should be sure of whether I love you. I love you." he said softly and touched her face gently touching his lips against hers. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and stepped back._

 _"I don't know, maybe it's just curiosity. Andy, I know that you love me. I never doubted it, and you know this very well. But the problems lately make me think about our relationship." she said uncertainly. Andy looked at her more confused than ever._

 _"Problems? Sharon, we have no problems." he said, almost sure. Sharon shook her head and took a deep breath, and then she put the magazine on the table and stood up. She began pacing thoughtfully. Andy stood before her and squeezed her shoulder._

 _"Andy, do you think that everything in our relationship is well? I mean, do you think that between us there is true love after this terrible enmity?" she asked sadly. Andy shushed softly and kissed her gently on the lips._

 _"I have no doubts in our love even for a moment. Sharon, we forgot about this senseless enmity. You'll see, everything will be fine." He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. She snuggled into his warm embrace and closed her eyes. Yes, she had doubts, but the man beside her, loved her more than anything and it was more than clear._

Andy came home to see his children. He saw Emily and Ricky sitting in the living room thoughtfully. He approached them and looked around.

"Emily, Ricky, how are you?" he asked quietly. Emily and Ricky looked at each other sadly.

"We can't be good, Andy. Our mother is on the verge of death." Emily said, weeping. Ricky clutched her shoulder, saying, "Maddie hasn't stopped crying. All day she never stopped asking for her mother. We barely calmed Tony and Kate. Even, as if they feel what is going on, Andy." Andy swallowed the lump in his throat and, without saying a word, he went to see Maddie. He sat down next to his daughter with a smile and hugged her tightly. Maddie snuggled into her father crying.

"Dad, I beg you, tell mom to come back." the little girl asked quietly. Andy smiled sadly and wiped her tears.

"Maddie, honey, she'll be back, don't worry. Very soon." he calmed Maddie, but he didn't believe his words. A few minutes later, he went to the nursery to see the twins. He hugged his babies and went into the bedroom. He decided to sleep at home at least tonight. He felt very tired and he knew that Provenza and Andrea will be in the hospital. He slept with Tony and Kate calmly.

 _"Andy, can you hear me? I'm here." Sharon's voice was heard softly. Andy opened his eyes and saw Sharon before him. He looked at the twins who were sleeping and went to Sharon. She smiled softly and looked at her children. Andy could see that her eyes were filled with tears._

 _"Sharon, come back, I beg you. Emily, Ricky, Maddie and the twins need you. Your kids need you. I need you. I don't want to lose you. I beg you, come back." he said pleadingly and touched her face. Sharon took his hand._

 _"Andy, I can't. I came here to say goodbye to you. I'm leaving, Andy." she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Andy shook his head and his heart broke into a thousand pieces. He didn't want to believe that this could be true._

 _"Sharon, you're talking nonsense. You can't leave me and your children. You can't do that." he said, crying. Sharon hushed quietly and stroked his face with a smile._

 _"You're the best father I know. You can handle it without me. Maddie, Tony and Kate need their father always be up to them. I promise you, you'll be a great father and you'll see how our children grow. "_

 _"No, Sharon, I can't live without you. I won't do without you. Don't leave me."_

 _"I love you, Andy. Goodbye." She kissed him gently and disappeared from his sight._

"Sharon !" Andy shouted loudly, waking up. His heart seemed to have stopped for a moment. He looked at the babies who had begun to cry. He had a bad feeling. He entrusted the children to Emily and Ricky, and went to the hospital, hoping it is not too late...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

 **Comatose - Part 4**

Andy didn't know how fast he drive to the hospital. The thought that could happen anything with Sharon, the fact that she might die, made him feel worse than ever. He immediately parked his car in the parking lot and went inside the hospital. He hurried to the place while Provenza and Andrea were surprised that Andy comes back, though he'd said that he won't come tonight.

"Flynn, calm down. You look pale. What happened?" Provenza asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath, looking at Sharon's room.

"Provenza, tell me that Sharon's good. I beg you, tell me that she's alive." he said breathlessly. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down. She's okay. What's the problem?"

"I saw Sharon. She wanted to say goodbye to me. She told me that I would be a good father for Maddie and the twins. I dreamed all this. This whole nightmare." he said, crying. Andrea immediately hugged him and patted his back.

"Andy, please, be strong and don't lose hope. Look, Sharon will be good. It was just a bad nightmare and nothing more. She's alive and she'll come out of the coma." she said firmly. Andy sighed with relief - somewhat. The nightmare made him mad. He didn't want to think that something can happen with Sharon. He sat in the waiting room while Emily and Ricky were home with the children. They couldn't understand why suddenly Andy went to the hospital. They'd called Nicole if she knows something, but she was surprised too.

"Believe me, I know nothing. I don't know why Dad decided to go to the hospital again. But you said that he called Sharon's name and the babies started to cry." Nicole said thoughtfully.

"Nick, Andy told us that he wants to spend some time with Maddie and the twins at least tonight. But suddenly he started screaming mom's name. We also were shocked." Emily explained hastily.

"Yes, besides, your father was calm when he came home. It's interesting how he decided to return to the hospital, knowing that Lieutenant Provenza and Andrea Hobbs are there." Ricky added doubtful. Nicole sighed and shook her head. She grabbed her phone.

"I need to talk to Dad. I'll let you know if something happens. Please take care of the children." she said quickly and went to the hospital. Andy was asleep in the waiting room while Provenza and Andrea had gone for coffee. He was afraid that he would see the same nightmare, while Nicole sat down beside him and squeezed his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Nicole? Why are you here?" he asked. Nicole took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I have no particular reason. Dad, Emily and Ricky told me that you began to scream Sharon's name and suddenly you come here, even though you wanted to be home and spend time with the kids. What happened?" she asked heatedly. Andy took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Nicole, I don't know how to explain it. I started to scream Sharon's name because I had a terrible nightmare. I saw that Sharon told me that she wants to say goodbye to me and our children. I felt terrible, understand me." he said sadly, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Nicole shushed softly and hugged him tightly.

"Dad, I beg you, calm down. Stop crying. Sharon will be fine. It's just a nightmare ." she tried to calm him down but it wasn't at all possible right now. Sharon lay in this bed, breathing with the help of these machines and no one could help her. But she had to come out of the coma. Andy knew that he couldn't live without her.

 _"I like to spend my time with you and the kids. When Tony and Kate came into our lives, I felt even happier. You always manage to make me happy. Thank you. Thank you for this little gift." Andy said quietly, looking at the babies with a smile. Sharon kissed him gently on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder, staring at the twins._

 _"They are like treasure. They are ours, Andy. They are our treasure and nobody can change that. You, Maddie and the twins have all my support. Of course, Emily and Ricky too. I don't know what I'd do without your love . " she admitted. Andy caressed her face and kissed her gently on the lips._

 _"I love you and that will never change. You are everything to me. I'm lucky because you and my children are my life. But you know, I really would like to take time off to be with you and the twins. Look, you can't handle with three children alone. Maddie also needs a lot of care. " he said firmly. Sharon sighed and shook her head._

 _"No, Andy. I can handle it, and you know this very well. I am a mother and I've always been independent. Everything will be ok. But what about a good breakfast? I feel hungry." she said with a grin. Andy kissed her gently and passionately, deepening the kiss._

 _"Hmm ... How about pancakes? Do you want me to prepare a special pancake? I know you love them." he said insolently and chuckled. Sharon laughed._

 _"Why not? Come on, Lieutenant Flynn." When Andy went into the kitchen, Sharon decided to feed the twins first. Being a parent was hard, but it was the best feeling in the world and she was grateful for this chance with Andy._

Now Andy stood beside Sharon's bed, clutching her hand. He felt awful, seeing that she breathes with the help of these machines. He begged her to open her eyes and look at him again with that warm smile.

"Sharon, I beg you, wake up. Go back to us. I love you and I can't live without you. I beg you, come back." he begged helplessly. He kissed her hand and tears streamed down her cheeks. During this time, Provenza and Andrea sat in the waiting room.

"Sharon must come out of the coma. If anything happens to her, Andy will be broken. Not only he. The children too." Provenza said sadly. Andrea shook her head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't talk like that. Sharon has always been strong. She'll surrender. She'll come back for us." she said firmly. Almost 4 days and Sharon was still in a coma. THe doctors had begun to lose hope, while Andy didn't want to think that he could lose Sharon. No, it wasn't possible. Sharon had to wake up. For days and nights he sat there beside her bed, hoping she'll open her eyes and whisper his name. He squeezed her hand, but she again gave no response.

 _"Do you know how much I love you?" Andy said with a grin and kissed her gently. Sharon laughed and stroked his face._

 _"I know, but I can kill for you. You're the love of my life and I can not understand how we met years ago and why there was enmity between us. But now, now everything is different. I love you, Andy Flynn. " she whispered softly and kissed him gently. Andy hugged her tightly and snuggled in her silky hair, closing his eyes._

 _"Sharon, promise me. Promise me that you will never leave me."_

 _"I promise you. Whatever happens, whatever are the circumstances, I will never leave you. '"_

Suddenly, Sharon shook his hand. Andy's eyes widened, seeing her reaction.

"Sharon, do you hear me? Honey, open your eyes." he said excitedly. Sharon slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, whispering his name softly, "Andy ..."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Andy couldn't describe his joy in seeing how Sharon opens her eyes and whispers his name. The doctor immediately examined her and assured that Sharon has already came out from the coma. All breathed a sigh of relief - especially Andy. He immediately informed Emily and Ricky, who were delighted by the fact that their mother has came out from the coma. Maddie was also happy knowing that her mother will soon be with her. But no one yet knows what will happen from now on. Major changes were about to destroy the peace and harmony between Sharon and Andy. Yes, all were happy that she'd come out the coma, but still there are some things that will be different and will be a hindrance. Andy asked permission from the doctor and went to see Sharon. He squeezed her hand with a smile and stroked her hair.

"Sharon, honey, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. Sharon looked at him silently. She didn't spoke and it made Andy to worry even more. He looked at the doctor who followed Sharon's movements closely.

"Sharon, why don't you talk to me? Honey, a moment ago you said my name. Look, our children are very happy, especially Maddie. They are eager mother to return home." although Andy talked constantly, Sharon remained silent. He and the doctor came into the waiting room to talk.

"Doctor, what happens to Sharon? Why didn't she talk? She's good, right?" Andy asked with fear and swallowed the lump in his throat. The doctor sighed and clutched his shoulder.

"Mr. Flynn, calm down. Mrs. Sharon suffered a massive shock and her reaction is completely normal. Sometimes she can remember times of this shooting. She may have crises in the beginning. She wasn a coma for almost a week and none of us knows how she'll recover from this shock. " the doctor explained hastily. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"So, Sharon will have crises? But why did she not speak to me?" he asked, more confused than ever.

"Mr. Flynn, please. You have to have patience. Her recovery will be difficult and you have to be close to her. She'll need your love and care. Believe me, she'll be better. Fortunately, now she came out of the coma. The process is long, but she'll be better. " the doctor assured and walked toward his office. Andy sat in the waiting room and tears streamed down his cheeks. The fact that Sharon can get crisis made him feel terrible. At this point, Provenza and Andrea arrived at the hospital.

"Flynn, how is Sharon?" Provenza asked immediately.

"Andy, you said that she came out the coma. I hope she is better." Andrea said impatiently. Andy took a deep breath and wiped his tears, then stood up.

"Yes, she is better, but there are some other problems. The doctor said that her recovery will be difficult and that she can get crises. I mean, she can remember this shot. But I don't want this . I don't want Sharon to remember that terrible day. The doctor said that she is still in shock. " he said sadly. Provenza squeezed his shoulder.

"Andy, calm down. Sharon will be fine. The doctor was right. She just came out of the coma and she is still in shock. But this is temporary. She'll be good as before."

"Louie is right. Andy, you have to be stronger than ever. Sharon needs your love and support. You have to be with her, whatever happens." Andrea added with hopefully smile. Andy smiled sadly hoping that his friends are right. Several hours later, Emily and Ricky arrived at the hospital with Maddie. Andy had explained their difficult situation, but they wanted to see their mother at any cost. They wanted to make sure she's okay. Maddie immediately hugged her mother tightly. Sharon was happy with the fact that her children are here.

"Mom, I miss you. Come home." Maddie said quietly. Sharon smiled softly and kissed her daughter tenderly on the cheek.

"Maddie, honey, I promise you. I'll be back as quickly as possible." She assured and looked at Andy, who smiled contentedly. He took Maddie in his arms. Emily squeezed her mother's hand with a smile.

"Mommy, you scared us an awful lot. I'm so happy that you're back." she said softly. Ricky kissed his mother tenderly on the forehead and smiled.

"Mom, we can't wait for you to come home. The twins also didn't stop crying. Even as if they understood what was happening. But fortunately, the nightmare is over. You're here Mom." he said softly, his eyes filled with tears. Sharon smiled and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You are my children. I couldn't leave you. I promise you that I'll always be near you." she said firmly. Andy reassured Emily and Ricky that he'll be in the hospital next to Sharon as always and they went home with Maddie. He wanted to talk to Sharon alone. He wanted to know how she feels. He sat next to her with a smile and took her hand gently.

"Sharon, honey, you can't imagine what I experienced in the moment when I realized that you were in a coma. It was as if my whole life was over. I thought I'd lose you forever. But you're here and I'm grateful for that. I love you. " he said softly, stroking her face. Sharon smiled sadly and took his hand.

"Andy, I know you'll always love me. I have no doubt about it." she whispered quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently. Andy immediately wiped her tears, looking at her green eyes that were full of emptiness and pain.

"Sharon, why are you crying? It's okay, honey." he said soothingly. Sharon, however, began to cry harder.

"Andy, I can't believe we went through this horror. The only thing I wanted was to be your wife and have a happy family with you. But I couldn't. He shot me in the wedding ceremony. The only thing I remember now is that I hugged you and the bullet went into my body, and then passed out in your embrace. That terrible blood on the wedding dress. " she said, weeping. Andy hushed quietly and tightly hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Sharon, stop to think about it. The important thing is that now you're here with us. Everything is fine and will be. Trust me. I beg you, forget that terrible day. Our future will be more happy." he assured. Sharon snuggled in his arms and closed her eyes. She knew that she wouldn't be able to forget this horror for a long time.

"I want to see the twins. I miss them." she admitted sadly. Andy kissed her gently on the forehead and touched her face.

"They're also eager mother to return home. But I want you to be strong. Sharon, you have to be as strong as always. You can succeed. Whatever happens, whatever are the circumstances, I'll always be with you. " he said firmly and hugged her again, hoping for a better future from now on ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Almost a month later, Sharon felt better. She was about to forget the terrible incident, but not quite. Andy tried to help her in any way, but she just didn't talk to him. She was colder than ever with everyone, even with their children. As the doctor had said, sometimes quite often lately, Sharon had crises. She and Andy were arguing like a cat and a dog - as in the past. But this time was different. Among them there was love, and they couldn't erase that truth. The harmony and the happiness between them was gone because of these meaningless disputes. One morning, Sharon fed the twins while Andy opened the wardrobe to choose a suitable tie. He looked at Sharon and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon kissed her babies and nodded slightly ignoring him. But he was stubborn. He knelt before her and caused her to look into his eyes.

"I told you I'm fine." she spat and she looked back at Tony and Kate with a smile, but Andy could feel that even this little smile was fake. It wasn't the same warm smile. He went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Maddie. The little girl was sitting at the table sad. Andy kissed his daughter on the cheek and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Maddie, honey, what happened? You look upset." he noted with concern. Maddie sighed and shrugged.

"Dad, Mom didn't talk to me. I feel terrible. She's never done so. She's angry with me?" the little girl asked sadly. Andy shushed softly and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Don't talk like that, honey. Your mother just experienced a huge shock and you know this very well. But she loves you and your siblings too. She is a great mother. She'll be fine." he assured, determined to talk with Sharon about their children and her strange coldness. When the twins slept, Sharon led them in the nursery, then went into the kitchen for breakfast. She kissed Maddie's cheek and sat down across from her while Andy served her kindly.

"So, how's my princess?" Sharon asked with a smile, but Andy could feel that her words sound like a sham. She didn't speak with the same love and everyone would understand that.

"I'm fine, Mom. Uh ... Mom, can you and Dad come together to pick me up from school?" the little girl asked cautiously. Sharon sighed wearily and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Maddie, I would like, but I won't succeed. Your father will pick you up from school as usual. I promise to come with him soon." she said apologetically. Maddie nodded and went to her room to take her bag. Andy used the time to talk to Sharon.

"Sharon, why are you doing this? Why you're so cold with everyone? Maddie wants your presence and especially your love. But you just run away. Why are you doing this?" he asked disgruntled. Sharon took a deep breath and gave him a cold look.

"I just feel strange, and you know this very well. What do you mean? I'm a terrible mother? '"

"Of course not. Sharon, you behave terribly cold and Maddie can understand that. You're not that Sharon that I know." Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. Her hands began to tremble with anger. Yes, she also felt the changes in her body and in her soul. She'd changed radically after the coma. After a few minutes, Andy took Maddie to school and Sharon went into the nursery. She hugged the little babies tightly, wanting to understand what is happening to her. She wasn't at all well and she knew it. Andy went to the department and sat on his desk in anger, but upset at the same time. The whole team can feel that their colleague wasn't feeling at all well lately, especially Provenza. He couldn't understand what was happening to his friend.

"Hey, what's up with Lieutenant Flynn? He looks upset." Buzz noted silently.

"You know, the captain gets crises, and that makes she and Flynn to argue constantly." Tao explained hastily. Provenza could hear these strange comments. He went to Andy.

"Hey, Flynn, what happens to you? Lately you seem pretty upset. I know that Sharon is already receiving these crises. But the doctor said that is normal after the experienced shock and after that horrible coma." Provenza tried to calm his friend but Andy couldn't calm down.

"I feel terrible. She has these crises more often and we argue almost every night. I got two tickets to Paris. I want to go on vacation with her. I think she needs it. I talked to Brenda and Fritz and they agreed to take care of the children. " he said thoughtfully.

"Look, don't worry about the kids. I and Andrea also can take care of the kids. But you have to solve this problem with Sharon as soon as possible." Provenza said firmly and joined the rest of the team. Andy sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment. Brenda approached him and stood before him with.

"Lieutenant Flynn, let's talk in my office." she said quite professionally. Andy agreed and went to the office. Brenda closed the blinds and stood before him, watching him carefully.

"Andy, I wanted to talk privately. I want to know what's going on between you and Sharon." she said firmly. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets.

"What can I say? Look, Sharon behaves quite strangely. Yes, the doctor warned me that she'll receive crises, but I had no idea that we would argue so much. She behaves so coldly." he said thoughtfully. Brenda clutched his shoulder.

"Andy, she needs your love, whether she has a crisis or not. Yes, you might argue, but you love each other and you can't escape from this truth." she said firmly. Andy shook his head.

"What can I do? I don't know, I feel awful." he admitted sadly.

"Andy, you should talk with Sharon about this vacation to Paris. If she is accepts, then you'll have a chance to make her forget that terrible day. Don't worry about the kids, me and Fritz will take care." she assured with a smile. Andy agreed uncertainly. In the evening, he and Maddie went home and Sharon was on the balcony. Maddie went to her room while Andy went to the balcony slowly. Sharon looked at the stars thoughtfully. The memories began to return. The wedding, the shooting during the ceremony, the slow bullet which enters her body and her blood on the wedding dress. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

 _"No!"_ she shouted and pulled back while Andy hugged her tightly. He kissed her gently on the forehead and led her into the bedroom.

"Calm down, Sharon. It's all right." he said encouragingly and wiped her tears. Sharon backed away in anger.

"Stop it, Andy! Nothing is okay! I feel worse than ever. I feel these changes inside me. Everything changed after the coma. Absolutely everything. Andy, I can't forget. I remember everything that happened at the ceremony. This shooting, this pain and this blood on the wedding dress. I can't. " she said softly crying. Andy shushed softly and kissed her gently.

"Stop thinking about it. Look, I talked to Brenda and Provenza. They'll take care of the children while we ... Uh ... I took two tickets for Paris. I think you need this rest. So, will you come with me to Paris? " he asked reliably, believing that at least this time, Sharon will give him a clear answer without the need for unnecessary disputes ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Sharon was very surprised by Andy's sudden offer. She was very confused and she didn't know what answer to give right now. She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed while Andy squatted in front of her with a smile and took her hand.

"Do you really think we can go on holiday now?" Sharon asked hesitantly. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just want you to be more relaxed and happier. Just as before. Please don't give up. Let's go on this holiday. Look, everything will be fine. I know that you worry about the kids but ...- "

"No, I don't worry about the kids. I know that Andrea and Brenda will take care of them. But I am confused. I feel horrible and frankly, I don't know what answer to give you." she interrupted sharply.

"Sharon, I know you suffered a huge shock and that's why you feel so bad. But I assure you, everything will be fine. You want this journey with me? '' He asked reliably. Sharon smiled softly and stroked his face.

"Absolutely. Every minute spent with you is a gift to me. Okay, then. I want to be with you wherever you will be. Let's go on this vacation. Maybe we really need this." she agreed thoughtfully. Andy sighed with relief and smiled contentedly. He kissed Sharon gently on the lips, then hugged her tightly. Sharon didn't yet know whether this is the right decision, but definitely, new problems awaited them in Paris. The night passed quietly. Sharon and Andy had managed to sleep pretty quiet compared to the previous nights before. While Sharon was still asleep, Andy went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Maddie. The little girl was already ready for school. Andy immediately kissed his daughter. He wanted to inform his daughter that he and her mother will go on vacation for a week.

"So, how's my princess this morning?" he asked with a smile. Maddie smiled softly.

"Perfect Dad. By the way, where's Mom?"

"Uh ... She was still asleep, but maybe she'll join us a little later. You know, I want to talk to you. I and your mother want to go on vacation for a few days in Paris and so, Andrea or Brenda will take care of you and the twins. Do you agree? " he asked cautiously. The little girl frowned slightly for a moment, but she smiled immediately.

"Yes, Dad. I want my mom to be calm and know that this trip can help. I'll also take care of the twins." Maddie said firmly. Andy was proud that he has such a smart daughter. He quickly kissed his daughter and the two continued to have breakfast while Sharon was in the nursery. She fed the twins thoughtfully. Her thoughts were still on this trip. She felt as if it would something bad happens there. She didn't want to say this to Andy, but she had a strange feeling. A few minutes later, the twins slept and she went into the kitchen, then sat down next to Maddie and kissed her gently. She looked at Andy with a slight smile as he served her breakfast.

"Well, what are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, Mom. Dad just was explaining about your plans for a vacation to Paris." Maddie replied with a grin. Sharon sighed and bit her lip. She sipped her juice and looked at Andy, who took her hand gently.

"You still want to go, right?" he asked with fear. Sharon nodded and patted his hand.

"Of course. Don't worry, we'll go." she assured. Maddie went to the nursery to see the twins with her father while Sharon stood by the window, looking out thoughtfully. Suddenly, Andy touched her shoulder and she turned to him, looking at him sadly.

"Sharon, why are you so weird? I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me." he noted doubtful. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I don't know. I just think about the trip. You know, I have a strange feeling inside me. I feel that we'll have a new problem in Paris." she admitted sadly, her eyes filled with tears. Andy shushed softly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sharon, honey, don't worry. You just still can't get over the shock you experienced before. But everything will be fine. I assure you." he said encouragingly. Sharon smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. After half an hour, Andy took Maddie to school and went to work. Once the team had finished with the case, Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully and leaned back, closing his eyes. Provenza approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, Flynn, I hope that Sharon accepted your offer of vacation to Paris."

"Yes, she accepted. Fortunately, we had no dispute and she accepted, but this morning she told me that she had a strange feeling. She said that she felt it would happen a bad thing." he said sadly and sighed. Provenza shrugged, looking around.

"Look, this is completely normal and you know this very well. Besides, I think you'll be more relaxed when you arrive in Paris." Provenza said encouragingly. Andy sighed and stood in front of his friend.

"Thank you, Louie. Look, I want you and Andrea to take care of the kids. You know what whim can make Sharon." he said firmly. Provenza laughed and clutched his shoulder with a smile.

"Don't worry. I and Andrea will do everything possible to allow you and Sharon find true happiness as before." Andy smiled happily and hugged his friend. In the evening, he and Sharon prepared their luggage for the trip. They were grateful for the fact that Andrea and Provenza will take care of the children. Two days later, they were already in Paris and Sharon felt more relaxed than ever. She could feel that this trip influenced her quite well, even more than expected. For a moment, she'd forgotten about her bad thoughts. It was an unusually beautiful night in Paris. Sharon and Andy had a romantic dinner. The music was soft and relaxed, just like Sharon and Andy. He took her hand with a smile.

"Can we have a dance Mrs. Flynn?" he asked humorously. Sharon grinned and agreed. They began to dance slowly and romantically, looking at each other.

"But I'm still not Mrs. Flynn. Andy, don't forget that we had no wedding ceremony. You know how it fails." she said sternly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Sharon, let's not talk about it. We don't want to ruin this beautiful night, right?" he said dissatisfied. Sharon nodded slightly and snuggled into him, dancing slowly. Andy held her tightly in his arms. He wanted that moment to continue for a long time. After a few minutes, he went to pay the bill until Sharon sat down and grabbed Andy's phone. She saw 10 missed calls from a woman named Betty and one message. She was very curious and she decided to read the message, which was about to ruin her happiness again.

 _"Andy, I'm pregnant. Call me immediately." - Betty_

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N:** **It seems that Andy is in trouble again. What will happen now?**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Maybe now, Sharon was going through the worst time in her life. This message had changed everything. Her whole life seemed to be overturned. Tears streamed down her cheeks, thinking that Andy has a relationship with another woman. No, she didn't want to believe it, but this message and these missed calls made her feel worse than ever. She was angry and swallowed the lump in her throat. Andy went back and seeing that Sharon was crying, he panicked.

"Sharon, what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked heatedly. Sharon took a deep breath and stood before him, handing him the phone.

"Why didn't you say that you have a relationship with another woman?" she asked angrily. Andy's eyes widened and he fell into shock. He read the message and almost fainted.

"I'm waiting for an explanation. Who is Betty? I can't believe that you had an affair with another woman. Andy, this woman claimed that she's pregnant with your child. Tell me the truth. Who is Betty?" she almost shouted. All the people were looking at them, but she wasn't interested in that. The only thing she wanted was to learn the truth.

"Sharon, believe me, this can't be true." He tried to defend himself, but Sharon didn't trust him.

"How many lies Andy? How many lies ... I want you to answer me honestly. Did you have an affair with this woman?" she asked, weeping. Andy looked down and sighed.

 _"Yes."_ Hearing this small response, Sharon felt like a fool. She loved this man but he had a relationship with another woman. She'd been through so much bad things because of him and now she had to survive such a shock. No, it couldn't be true. No, she didn't want to believe that this is true. Andy watched her movements with fear. Yes, he had a relationship with Betty, but it was only once, and he still believed that she lied to win him. But he loved Sharon and he had to prove his innocence in any way.

"I don't want to hear any nonsense excuses. I feel like a fool. I had a strange feeling. I was almost convinced that we'll have a new problem coming to Paris. But I'd never expected anything like this. Andy why you cause me much pain? What it is my sin? Why you punish me this way? I loved you, but you lied to me. You lied to me again! " she shouted angrily. Andy shook his head and wiped his tears.

"Sharon, I beg you, listen to me. I want to tell you this. I want to prove my innocence. Yes, I admit. I had a relationship with Betty, but that was only once. Even if she is pregnant, there is no chance I to be the father of this child. " he said firmly. Sharon laughed derisively and began to clap.

"I've never heard such a good story. You make me feel insignificant. As no one. You hurt me deeply and I will never forgive Andy Flynn. ''

"No, Sharon. It's the truth. Believe me, I love you." he kept asking her, but she wouldn't listen. She grabbed her purse and headed for the hotel. Andy hurried after her. Finally, they arrived at the hotel room. Now they can argue calmly. Andy stood before Sharon, looking at her innocently. He could see the pain and disappointment in her eyes.

"Sharon, I love you. I would never want to hurt you, and you know this very well."

"I want you to tell me the truth. When you had a relationship with her? When I was on the verge of death?" she asked bitterly.

"Sharon, of course not!" he shouted, "Sharon, I had a relationship with her when we parted. The moment in which I took the bottle again. I don't know how I did this and I'm sorry. Believe me, this is the truth. I was with Betty once, about 2 months ago. Certainly, she wants to ruin my happiness with you. " he said quickly, his eyes filled with tears. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her tears. Without saying a word, she went into the bathroom and locked the door. She needed a cold shower right now. Andy sat on the bed and tried to call Betty to talk to her, but she didn't answer. Sharon felt the cold water trickling down her skin. It was a huge penalty for her. When she emerged from the bathroom, she saw that Andy was asleep. She couldn't tolerate this. She quickly opened the wardrobe and took her suitcase with her clothes. She was determined to go back to LA - where she'll be with her children. No, she didn't want to stay here even more minute. She didn't want to see Andy after all that had happened. She decided to leave without notice. She quickly took her luggage and wrote a note for Andy. Andy was fast asleep and didn't even feel the fact that Sharon leaves. Several hours later, Sharon was already on the plane on her way to LA. She tried to hide her tears, but it wasn't possible. On the other hand, Andrea and Provenza took care of Maddie and the twins, unaware what happens between Sharon and Andy. The next morning, Andy woke up and realized that Sharon has gone without warning. He saw the note on the table and decided to read everything that Sharon had written there:

 _"Andy, I tried. I tried to forget the pain and believe you, but I cpuldn't. I'm sorry that I have to go without warning, but I couldn't bear that. I'm sorry for everything, but if what I learned is true, I will never forgive you ... "_

Andy crumpled the paper in his hand and swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe that this is happening. He tried several times to reach Betty to ask an explanation for his failed happiness. He felt more worse than ever. He quickly grabbed his suitcase and clothes. He had to go to LA. Late in the evening, Andrea and Provenza sat on the couch while Maddie and the twins were asleep. A sharp knock on the door made them worried. They quickly opened the door, but fell in shock, seeing Sharon before them.

"Captain?" Provenza gasped immediately.

"Sharon, why are you here? Where's Andy?" Andrea asked heatedly. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I don't want any questions." she said firmly and went inside ...

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen between Sharon and Andy now? Whether Betty is telling the truth or lies? Whether Andy is innocent or not? Whether Sharon will forgive him? All these questions can be found in the following chapters. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
